


P'Pha's Glasses Kink

by Sakura_KitKat



Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Boyfriends, Cutting, Dancing, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Glasses, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Molestation, Mpreg, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pneumonia, Singing, Stepbrothers, disown, glasses-kink, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 77,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_KitKat/pseuds/Sakura_KitKat
Summary: Yo gets sick two days after being in the rain with his precious P'Pha. When he wakes up out of his illness-induced delirium, he finds himself being taken care of by none other than P'Pha! And, when Ming and Yo finally go on their shopping trip, P'Pha tags along, picking out multiple pairs of glasses for Yo. That's when Yo finds out about P'Pha's kink : GLASSES. (Based on a dream I had, with things thrown in to make it better. XD)
Relationships: Good/Montree, Jaturapoom "Forth" Jamornhum/Baramee "Beam" Vongviphan, Lemon/Cake, Liam/Blue, Mingkwan "Ming" Daichapanya/Mongkol "Kit" Intochar, Phana "Pha" Kongthanin/Wayo "Yo" Panitchayasawad, Pring/Kookai, Saint/Win, Zee/Sing/Nam
Comments: 59
Kudos: 136





	1. Guess Who, P'Pha?

'Can’t believe this', Yo scolded himself mentally, shoving his feet into his shoes and scurrying out of his dorm room, nearly sprinting down the hall to the stairs. 'Late for the second practice! What will the seniors say??'

He hadn’t been able to sleep much the night before, what with still imagining ‘his’ P’Pha’s arms around him. Yo had had gone out to meet Pha with an umbrella since it was raining pretty heavily that night. Then his foot-in-mouth disease raised it’s ugly head, and he’d claimed that he was on his way to a 24-hr pharmacy for vitamins, and had just happened to be out there when Pha was. Yo could tell the senior hadn’t totally believed him. Then Pha insisted on accompanying him, and when Yo’s foot slipped on the wet pavement, Pha had caught him.

Yo swallowed hard at the memory - wincing slightly at the growing soreness in his throat - wishing they’d stayed like that longer. But good things always came to an end one way or another. Pha had helped Yo stand upright again, and then they continued to the closest drugstore, not mentioning the mishap.

He had to step to the side of the stairs, while still darting down them two at a time, nearly knocking into the person coming up. “S-sorry,” Yo stammered, not noticing who it was until he glanced over his shoulder with an apologetic look. 'Fuck, it’s P’Pha!' Pha was staring down at him in an odd mixture of shock and disbelief - and was that awe? Couldn’t be. Yo kept taking the stairs two at a time, pushing the encounter to the back of his mind. He needed to get to the Star and Moon dance practice.

Yo glanced at his reflection in a window as he ran out the front doors. His eyes widened in realization.

'I still have my glasses on!!'

Since he’d kept his contacts in too long the night before, his eyes were way too sore to put them back in that morning. It didn’t help he’d accidentally fallen asleep with them still in, long with forgetting to get dried off from the rain - which explained his sore throat.

Yo wanted to run back to his room and hide until Pha forgot about what he’d seen. He knew that wasn’t possible, since he needed the practice. He ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, heading directly for the hall they were rehearsing in. He may no have been in sports in high school, but he’d still done some running everyday, so he was decently fast. It helped that he liked to run.

What didn’t help was that his body was feeling heavy that day. He couldn’t understand it. It wasn’t like he’d eaten any almonds, which he was allergic to. He shrugged it off, entering the hall a few minutes later.

'Not bad. From my dorm to the hall in ten minutes. That’s gotta be a new record, right?' Yo shook the thought away as a senior stalked towards him, obviously upset with his lateness. “I’m so sorry!” Yo cried, waii-ing the senior. “I set my alarm last night, but it still didn’t go off! I had to run all the way here…”

The senior’s face softened slightly. “Alright. I’ll let you off this once. But,” she waved a finger at him in warning. “Try not to do it again, hm? You’re lucky you’re not the only late one today. Last year’s campus Moon hasn’t shown up yet, either.”

Yo waii-ed her again, feeling incredibly grateful he wasn’t getting an earful for his tardiness. Ming waved at him from across the room and Yo hurried over to him, getting into his spot next to Nate, th eScience Star.

“Alarm?” Was all Ming asked.

Yo sighed, nodding glumly. “Yeah…”

“You need a new phone my friend,” Ming was practicing some of the dance moves while they talked.

“I know that,” Yo said crossly, trying to mimic his best friend. “But dad said not yet.”

“Can’t yu get one on your own? What’s the big deal?”

“I don’t know what to look for. Dad’s always picked my phone out for me.”

“How about I take you to get a new one tomorrow?” Ming suggested, placing his hand son his hips and smiling.

Yo eyed him warily. Something about that smile didn’t sit right…was Ming upset about something? “Um…okay. Sounds good to me.” He cocked his head, studying Ming’s face. “Are you okay?”

Something flashed through Ming’s eyes. “I’m fine. You, on the other hand…” he trailed off, glancing over at the doors. His smile turned teasing. “Are probably going to be eaten alive.”

“Huh??” Yo scrunched his face up in confusion. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean??'

Ming came around Nate to stand next to Yo, grasping his chin and turning Yo’s face towards the doors. “Look.”

The crazy med gang was there in all their glory. Pha stood in the middle, gazing straight at Yo and Ming. On either side were Kit and Beam, both wearing shit-eating grins.

“Why are they staring at us?” Yo was bewildered. He shoved Ming’s hand away from his face, shooting him a look.

“Why do you think, Yo?” Ming gripped Yo’s wrist, dragging him off.

“H-hey! Ming!” Yo complained as Ming dragged him into the bathroom. “What are you doing??”

“Look in the mirror, dummy,” Ming laughed, pushing Yo towards the bathroom mirror.

Yo fumed to himself. He didn’t like being manhandled like that! He peered into the mirror, and instantly knew what Ming was getting at, heart sinking at the sight.

'I forgot about my glasses…again,' he moaned in his head.

“He probably couldn’t take his eyes off of how cute you are,” Ming was saying, oblivious to Yo’s inner turmoil.

'I can’t wear these back out there!' Yo bit at his lower lip in thought, looking around for a quick place to stash the glasses, but only until after the practice was over. Then he’d come back and get them. 'There!' He opened the cabinet under the sink, taking his glasses off and stuffing them behind the cleaning supplies. 'No one will find them there', he thought happily.

“What’d you do that for?” Ming asked, wondering about his best friend’s sanity.

“I hate how I look in my glasses,” Yo was exasperated, giving Ming a ‘duh’ look. “I look like a freaking bug. I’ll come get them after practice.”

“Then get new ones,” Ming muttered, shaking his head and following Yo out of the bathroom.

“Why? Those may be an old prescription, but they still work just fine.”

“Get new frames so you don’t look like a bug,” Ming said slowly, as if he was explaining something to a small child.

Yo gave him a look that bluntly told him it wasn’t appreciated.

“Look, we’ll shop for new frames at the same time we get you a new phone tomorrow. Deal?”

Yo gave a put-upon sigh, but still nodded. If Ming thought it would help, then it probably would. Ming tended to be right about a lot of things. “Unh, fine.”

“Nong Yo!”

Yo turned, squinting slightly. His vision was blurry, though he could deal with it if it meant he wasn’t wearing those bug-eyed frames on his face. 'Ugh…' “Oh. Hi, P’Kit, P’Beam.”

Kit leaned in closer, frowning. “Where’s your glasses??”

“What glasses?” Yo gave them his best clueless look. 'No way can I let them see me in those glasses again…how embarrassing!'

Beam folded his arms, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Drop the innocent act, Yo. We saw them on your face when we walked in.”

“Th-they, uh,” Yo licked his lips, thinking fast. “One of the earpieces fell off. I’m getting new ones anyway, so-”

“Oh, you want us to take a look at them?” Beam offered.

“N-no, that’s alright, P,” Yo stammered. 'No, no, no, I don’t want anyone looking at them!'

Kit had an odd glint in his eyes. “Are you sure? It wouldn’t be any trouble at all.”

“I’m sure!” Yo squeaked, ducking away. “Sorry, but I have to get back to practice!” He turned and promptly ran face-first into another person, causing him to stumble backwards and trip over his feet, falling on his butt. “Ooowww…” he hissed under his breath.

“Sorry, Nong.”

Yo stiffened at the familiar voice. 'Please, no…it can’t be…' he peeked up through his eyelashes and bangs, inwardly cringing when he saw Pha standing there.

'Dammit.'

Pha held a hand out to Yo. “Here, it was my fault. I came up behind you without letting you know I was there.”

Yo reluctantly reached up, biting back a gasp at the electric feeling Pha’s touch caused to tingle up his arm. He allowed the older guy to help him to his feet then quickly snatched his hand back, cursing himself for the redness he knew was covering his face. “Th-thank you, P.” Before anyone could say anything, Yo darted back over to the lineup, planting himself between Nate and Ming. “New glasses, new phone, and something else,” he whispered at Ming.

Ming raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“New identity.”

Ming just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so you know, this is the plot that was started because of a dream I had last December (12/16-17/19). I dreamed I was running down a hallway, glasses on my face, feeling like I was late for something. I accidentally shoulder-checked a guy, and turned to apologize.
> 
> It was Phana.
> 
> I was dreaming I was Wayo.
> 
> O.O WTF… O.O
> 
> Next chapter will be some added stuff, not stuff I dreamed up. Sorry…I only dreamed the two major parts. TT.TT
> 
> The chapter after next will be the next part of the dream. I swear, I’m not just making this up, I really dreamed this stuff. The last part won’t have been dreamed, since I woke up before I was ready.
> 
> CURSE YOU, ALARM CLOCK!!!
> 
> See y’all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat
> 
> P.S. This story is already on Wattpad, and in two parts because of their stupid "2o pictures per story limit". _Blech~..._


	2. Falling Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo gets sick two days after being in the rain with his precious P'Pha. When he wakes up out of his illness-induced delirium, he finds himself being taken care of by none other than P'Pha! And, when Ming and Yo finally go on their shopping trip, P'Pha tags along, picking out multiple pairs of glasses for Yo. That's when Yo find out about P'Pha's kink : GLASSES. (Based on a dream I had, with things thrown in to make it better. XD)

Yo trudged slowly up the stairs to the floor his room was on, sipping at his cup of pink milk. Each swallow was painful, making him wince and his eyes tear up, so he gave up on finishing it at the moment. He squinted down the hallway, blinking in confusion about why his vision was still blurry-

_I forgot my glasses._

Yo made a face, turning around where he was and clomping back down the stairs. He had no choice but to go back and get his glasses. His eyes still hurt from the contacts, and he needed to be able to see the next day when he went shopping with Ming. He took his time walking back to the hall, enjoying the cool breeze. He had started feeling overheated around the end of practice. Instead of getting worried like Ming, he’d chalked it up to the continuous movement warming him up and causing his face to flush. He reached out for the handle, breathing a soft sigh of relief when the door opened, and he stepped inside, making a beeline for the bathroom.

When he’d just grabbed his glasses and withdrawn his hand out of the sink cabinet, he heard some footsteps and voices in the outer room. Yo carefully stood up, trying to be silent, turned the bathroom light off and peeked around the edge of the door. Forth was out there, along with a couple other seniors. They were talking, but quietly enough Yo couldn’t hear what they were saying. He didn’t care. Yo was just glad Pha wasn’t out there as well.

Forth was surprised to see Yo exiting the bathroom. “Nong, why are you still here?? It’s after dark!”

“I forgot my glasses, P,” Yo explained, holding up his fist with his glasses clenched within it. “I came back to get them.”

“Wold you like a ride back?”

Yo couldn’t figure out why Forth was looking at him with a concerned expression. “Um…actually, yeah, that’d be nice. Thank you.” His legs were tired, anyway, and his head was starting to hurt. _Might as well accept the ride..._

“Have you ever ridden on a motorbike before?” Forth asked, waving goodbye at the other guys. They waved back.

“...no.”

“Make sure to hold on tight,” Forth said, sounding amused.

Yo settled on behind Forth, still feeling slightly uncertain about riding a motorbike. Hey, first time for everything, right? He wound his arms around Forth’s middle, clasping his hands together.

“You’ll need to hug me tighter than that,” Forth said loudly as the engine roared to life.

Yo shifted closer, practically plastering himself against Forth’s back, and tightened his hold. With that, Forth revved the engine, and the bike moved away from the curb. Yo had his eyes shut at first, but then realizing it wasn’t so bad, slowly opened them, enjoying the cool air whipping at his face and the speed they were traveling.

They soon arrived in front of Yo’s dorm house. He jumped off the bike,smiling and waii-ing Forth in gratitude. “Thank you for the ride, P’Forth.”

“Not a problem, Nong,” Forth smiled back. “Take care of yourself.”

Yo blinked. “Okay…?”

“Your face looks flushed. Are you sick?”

“No…I don’t think so…” Yo touched his forehead, frowning when he felt the heat radiating off his skin. _Huh…maybe I have a fever?_ He jerked, startled when Forth placed a cool palm on his forehead. “P-P’Forth…”

“You have a fever, Nong,” Forth stated, putting his bike’s kickstand down and getting off. “I’ll walk you to your dorm.”

Yo’s eyes went wide. “Oh, there’s no need, P! Really, I’m-”

Forth cut him off with a look. Yo sighed, reluctantly nodding, and allowed Forth to walk with him up to his floor and all the way to his room door.

“Did you want to come in, P?” Yo blinked up at Forth, trying to focus.

“Nong, I think you need to just go to bed,” Forth’s brow creased in worry. “You look like you’re about to collapse.”

“Forth, what’s going on?”

Yo peered down the hallway. The blurry figure of Pha was heading their way, and from the tone of his voice he wasn’t happy about something. “I’m going in now, P’Forth,” Yo said, coughing slightly. He turned and hurriedly unlocked his door and dove inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 _That was close._ He breathed deep, relieved to be inside his room and not being chewed out by Pha. Yo slowly pushed off his door, wincing at the achy feeling in his joints as he made his way to the bathroom. Maybe after a hot shower he’d feel better.

XXX

Forth frowned at the door Yo had just disappeared behind. The Nong wasn’t acting right…

“Forth, what were you doing with the shorty?”

Forth wanted to roll his eyes. _Pha._ “Why do you ask?” He turned, eyeing Pha.

Pha stared back, annoyed. “I’m curious,” he said bluntly.

 _Right. And I’m the Easter Bunny._ “I gave him a ride back from the practice hall. That’s it.”

“This late??” Pha frowned, glancing down at his watch. “What was he doing there at this time?”

“He said he’d forgotten his glasses and went back to get them,” Forth explained, glancing at Yo’s door again. “Pha, you need to keep on eye on him.”

Pha’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“I think he’s sick.”

“Sick?” Pha’s face slackened in worry. He also glanced at Yo’s door. “How sick? What’re his symptoms?”

“As far as I can tell, he has a high fever, and he looked a little wobbly when we were walking down the hallway,” Forth slid his hands into his jean pockets, stepping away from Yo’s room. “Maybe you should stop by in the morning, see how he is?”

Pha nodded, worrying at his lower lip in thought.

XXX

Yo flung himself onto his bed, instantly regretting the jarring movement. His head throbbed along with his throat, and now eve his chest had a sharp pain whenever he breathed too deep. He rolled carefully onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The hot shower had done nothing. In fact, he was now feeling chilled and shaky, yet he was sweating at the same time. It made no sense.

_P’Forth was right…I’m getting sick…_

Yo coughed, face screwed up in pain. It felt like broken glass carving up the inside of his throat every time. He wouldn’t be surprised if blood started coming up when he coughed, it hurt so bad. Add that in with how painful it was to breathe properly, how badly his joints ached, his head hurt and felt stuffed up…yeah, he felt _real_ good.

He made a feeble attempt to grab his phone off the nightstand when he heard it go off. He knew it was most likely Ming, messaging him about picking him up for practice the next day. Finally, the tips of his fingers made contact with the edge of his phone, but instead of pulling it closer, it ended up falling to the floor with a dull ‘thud’.

Yo sighed, drawing his hand back onto the bed. _Forget it,_ he told himself, curling up into a little ball for warmth. _I’ll see what he wants after a small nap._ Yo’s eyes fluttered shut, even as chills wracked his body, and he fell into a troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what’s needed to lead into the next chapter. So, yeah, this is mostly filler. ^_^
> 
> The next chapter will be the second part of what I dreamed. I do not remember everything verbatim, nor every detail, so I will do my best to recreate what I can remember. I promise.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	3. Hospitalized

Ming stood outside Yo’s door, phone to his ear while he knocked incessantly at his best friend’s door. “Yo! Get your lazy butt up and let’s go! We have a limited amount of time to get your new phone before practice!” There was no answer. Yo neither picked up Ming’s call nor did he open the door. In fact, there wasn’t a sound inside the room. “Yo! Come on, man!”

“Nong, you’re too loud.”

Ming turned, giving Pha a pleading look. “P, can you help me? My friend isn’t answering the door, and we were supposed to go get him a new phone today.”

Pha frowned in concern. Maybe Forth was right, and Wayo had taken ill?? “Do you have a spare key?”

“No,” Ming shook his head.

Pha turned, heading for the stairs. “Wait here in case he opens the door. I’ll get a spare from security.” It took him only ten minutes to get another key, and he was back in front of Yo’s door with Ming. He unlocked it. “Are you sure he’s even in here?”

“He never even answered my texts last night, P,” Ming sounded tired and annoyed. “He probably got so engrossed in a manga, he- _Yo_!”

Both guys rushed over to the bed at the sight of Yo struggling to breathe, face even more flushed from fever. They could hear his teeth chattering from chills that shook his body.

He cracked his eyes open, moaning in pain. “M-Ming…?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick??” Ming asked, laying a hand on his friends head and hissing at the heat he felt. “ _Shia,_ Yo! You have such a high fever!”

“His phone fell on the floor,” Pha noted, absentmindedly picking it up and placing it on the bedside table.

Ming glanced at it. “That would explain why he didn’t answer my messages. Yo?”

Yo’s eyes had slid back shut. He didn’t respond to Ming saying his name, nor to his gentle nudges on the arm. A small part of Yo registered Ming’s presence, but the rest of him was barely aware of the real world beyond his feverish dreams.

“P, we need to get him to the clinic,” Ming darted over to Yo’s desk, grabbing his wallet for his ID and insurance cards. He had never felt so scared before. His hands were shaking, and he could only hope his friend would be okay.

Pha carefully slid an arm under Yo’s neck and the other under his knees, gently lifting the smaller guy up off the bed. “Forget the clinic, he needs the hospital.” He walked out of the dorm with Ming close behind, holding Yo tighter to his chest so he wouldn’t drop him while descending the stairs.

“Your car?”

Pha headed straight for his vehicle. “Yes. I’m going to put him in the backseat. Can you sit back there with him and make sure he doesn’t jostle around too much?”

“Of course, P.” Ming slid in first, setting Yo’s head on his lap. Yo didn’t wake up at all during the transfer, just moaned softly in his sleep. “Hang on, Yo,” Ming whispered, brushing his friend's bangs out of his face. “We’re gonna get you some help. You’ll be okay.”

Though it felt like forever, in reality it only took Pha about ten minutes to drive to the nearest hospital. Then they sat in the emergency room waiting to be seen. Yo had stayed unconscious the whole time, head resting against Ming’s shoulder.

“I need to call his dad and let him know what’s going on, P,”Ming said, holding up his phone. “Can you…?”

Pha gently maneuvered Yo to lean against him, turning so Yo’s head was resting on his chest and not his shoulder. He leaned against the wall next to him, arms coming up to hold Yo, and fought down the intense worry and panic that threatened to eat him alive.

When Ming came back from the phone call, that’s when they were finally called back into an examination room. Pha picked Yo up again, and they followed the nurse past the emergency desk into the first room on the left. Instead of an examination table, there was a freshly made hospital bed. Pha lowered Yo to it, watching the younger’s face for any sign of discomfort or awareness.

A doctor came in, inclining his head to Pha and Ming. “I’m Dr. Pinniwat. What seems to be the trouble?” He walked over to the bed, taking out a stethoscope and listening to Yo’s heart while Ming explained.

“I came to his room to pick him up, and he wouldn’t answer the door. P’Phana here got a spare key, and we went in and found him unable to breathe right, with a fever and chills. He only woke up once, recognized me, then fell back asleep. He hasn’t woken up since.”

“Has he complained of any pain? Shortness of breath?”

“No…” Ming slowly shook his head, eyes glued to his still unconscious best friend. “He never said anything to me.”

“But he did seem to be in pain when we entered his room,” Pha spoke up softly, hands clasped tightly together.

“Hmm,” The doctor nodded, checking Yo’s vitals. Then he turned to Pha and Ming. “It looks like your young friend has pneumonia. And, by what I’ve found so far, it’s pretty bad.”

Pha clenched his jaw tighter. It was an effort to open his mouth and talk. “W-what can be done for him??”

“I’m going to have him booked into a room here. We’ll administer fluids and medication, and try to bring that fever down for his safety. It’s much too high where it’s at, and could cause damage.”

“How long until he wakes up?” Ming asked, fighting back tears.

“That’s up to him,” The doctor said, writing on a clipboard. “His body is struggling to fight the illness off, and it’s taking all his strength. I take it this hit him seemingly out of nowhere?”

Both guys nodded.

“He’ll probably be here for a week or so, then.”

Ming’s jaw dropped. “A w-week??”

“Son, the usual time two get over pneumonia is two weeks, give or take,” the doctor pinned him with a stern look. “Your friend is worse off than the usual case. It could take longer if he doesn’t respond to the medication right away. Which is why I’ll have a room set up for him asap. If you would just stay here with him?” Pha nodded. Ming was too numb to say or do anything. “Then I’ll be right back with a gurney and a couple nurses.”

The doctor left to get everything settle, and the room was quiet save for the sound of Yo’s labored, raspy breaths.

“Yo, you idiot,” Ming covered his face with his hands. “This is _not,_ what your dad meant when he said to be more responsible! You could’ve _killed_ yourself!

Pha didn’t know what to say to comfort the first year. That was more Beam’s forte. Kit was a guy that couldn’t comfort anyone, either. He shifted in his seat, gaze falling on Yo’s flushed, pained face again.

“Why didn’t he tell me he was sick??” Ming turned to Pha suddenly, eyes glassy with unshed tears. “I would’ve help him! What, did he think I’d make it worse??” 

Pha blinked. _What…_ “I doubt he thought that, Nong. He probably figured it was nothing serious like some people are apt to do.”

“He’s never gotten sick like this before,” Ming murmured, scrubbing at his eyes. “And his pain tolerance isn’t as high as mine is. Usually he complains when he stubs a toe. I don’t understand…” Ming trailed off with a wet sigh. “He makes no sense sometimes.”

Pha pulled his phone out, messaging his friends that he wouldn’t be in class that day, and to lend him their notes when he got back.

_Beam: Whaaaaaa, the great Phana’s skipping?? Tsk-tsk ;)_

_Kit: Shut up, Beam. What’s wrong, Pha? This isn’t like you._

_Pha: A Nong got sick. I helped his friend take him to the hospital. Turns out he has a horrible case of pneumonia._

_Kit: Aish, poor kid. Hope he gets better soon! ___

____

_Beam: Lemme guess…Nong Yo?_

____

_Pha: How’d you know??_

____

_Beam: He wasn’t looking so good at practice yesterday. I was wondering if he’d caught a cold or something. What was he doing that caused him to get pneumonia??_

____

_Kit: Maybe it was when he met you in the rain, Pha. You said he looked like he’d been waiting for a while._

____

Pha stopped typing, the sickening realization that this whole thing had happened because of him washing over him. He lifted his gaze back up to Yo’s face.

____

_If anything serious happens to him, it’s all my fault,_ he thought miserably to himself.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only part of this that I had dreamed was being Wayo lying in bed with Pha and Ming trying to wake me up. I remember it being said I was sick with pneumonia, then I woke up.
> 
> \--__--
> 
> I WANTED TO KNOW HOW THE DREAM ENDED, AAAAAGGGGGHHHH…
> 
> Ugh, oh well. I’ll finish it however I want. :P Lol~
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat
> 
> P.S. I’ve had pneumonia before, and nearly got hospitalized myself it was so bad. So, yeah, I know how miserable it is.


	4. N'Yo & P'Pha

Yo promptly closed his eyes again after opening them. The light was way too bright. His head lightly throbbed, and he made a small noise of discontent in his throat.

_Hey...my throat isn't as sore now..._

"Nong?"

Yo scrunched his face up slightly. "Mmm..."

A sigh. "You're awake. Unless this is another dream for you?"

"Dream..." Yo mumbled, feeling like his mouth was made out of mush. He managed to crack his eyes open. "Not...a dream..."

"Is the light too bright? Hang on," there were soft footsteps, then a 'click'. "There. That should be better. It's night out, too, so you don't have to worry about the sun."

_It's still night?_ It felt like he'd slept for years, his body felt like lead and was so stiff. _How long was I asleep? An hour?_

"We thought you'd never wake up," the voice continued as Yo forced his eyes open wider. "You scared the shit out of poor Nong Ming."

"Ming?" Yo said, voice rough and raspy from disuse.

"Yeah. We were the ones to bring you here."

_...this isn't my dorm room,_ Yo thought to himself, slowly skimming his surroundings. It was dark, but he was still able to see he was in a hospital room. _Wait...why am I here??_ He turned to ask whoever it was what had happened. His words got stuck in his throat, eyes widening at the sight of Pha standing next to his bed. "...P?"

Pha smiled softly. "Gave us quite a scare, shorty. How you feeling?"

Yo blinked. "Like crap."

Pha chuckled. Yo's voice had been colored with a 'duh' tone. "I figured that much out for myself. I meant, do you have any pain in your chest? Throat? Head?"

"Um..." Yo though about it. "Head aches a bit...throat isn't as sore anymore..." he started to breathe deeply and winced at the slight pain he felt. "Still a little pain in my chest." He lifted exhausted, bewildered eyes up. "What happened?"

"Doctor told us you had pneumonia. How long were you in the rain, Nong?"

Yo eyed him suspiciously. "Are you trying to say I did this to myself?"

Pha folded his arms. "No. I'm trying to figure out what could've caused it to be so bad."

"...I dunno," Yo turned his head away. "Ten minutes, maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"...probably more."

"How much more?"

"Um..." Yo distracted himself by picking at the sheets.

"Shorty, how long were you out there in the rain," Pha demanded in a 'don't you dare lie to me again' tone.

"About...forty-five minutes, give or take?"

Pha was silent. Yo slowly turned his head back, cringing inwardly at the look on the senior's face.

"Forty...forty-five minutes??? _Why???_ "

Yo made a face at him. "I like the rain."

"Well it obviously doesn't like you, Nong."

"I got that, thanks," Yo shot back. He winced when his raised voice caused his head to throb again.

Pha's expression softened. "Sorry...just, if you could've seen your friend when we first brought you here...he looked about ready to cry."

_Ming, **cry???**_ Yo had never seen Ming cry. Well, except for one time, when Yo had accidentally eaten a bar with almonds in it and had been rushed to the hospital when his throat closed up. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. _Yeah, I can believe he was in tears._ "P, how long have I been here?" He opened his eyes again.

Pha cocked his head, thinking. "Mm...this is Saturday-"

_Saturday???!_

"-and you were checked in Tuesday, so...four days."

Yo stared at him. "Four days...I've missed fours days of practice??"

"Is that all you can think about?" Pha raised a questioning eyebrow. _What's wrong with him??_ "I can help you catch up with the others after you're discharged and well. Don't worry about that."

"Really?" Yo looked at him oddly.

Pha frowned, seeming offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I kinda got the feeling you don't like me very much," Yo admitted, fidgeting with his fingers and averting his gaze to his hands, refusing to look the other guy in the eye. "I mean...well, you call me shorty and rich kid. Plus, you make fun of me for drinking pink milk. What else am I supposed to think?"

"I was just teasing you," Pha rolled his eyes.

Yo jerked his head up, obviously unhappy. "Yeah? Well, not everyone is able to tell when you're teasing or not, P."

_Whatever._ "Your friend is coming back in about a half hour," Pha said, settling into a chair. "I'll stay with you until he gets here."

Yo watched him for a few moments. "Thank you, P."

"Phana or Pha."

"Huh?"

Pha sighed. "You keep calling me just 'P'. Either P'Pha or P'Phana, Nong."

Yo blinked. "Why should I when you only call me Nong or shorty?"

"Fine, _N'Yo._ "

"Fine... _P'Pha._ " Yo turned over on his side away from Pha, snuggling into the bed. He pretended to be trying to sleep, yet his eyes wouldn't stay shut.

_I called him P'Pha to his face!!_ He bit back the grin that wanted to appear.

XXX

Ming walked quietly inside Yo's hospital room. He couldn't help smirking at the sight of Pha dozing in the chair next to Yo's bed. He shook his head, then looked at Yo.

He shook his head, then looked at Yo. Yo looked back. "Ming."

And Ming was hugging Yo tightly. Not tight enough to hurt him, but just enough for Yo to grasp how worried Ming had been about him. "You're finally awake..." Ming murmured.

Yo hugged him back. "I'm okay, Ming."

"Getting pneumonia is _not_ okay," Ming shot at him quietly, glancing back at Pha. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long before you walked in. P'Pha dozed off about five minutes ago," Yo explained, peering over Ming's shoulder at the sleeping senior. "He looks tired."

"Yeah, well, he's gonna. He's been here all four days and nights watching over you," Ming told him, smirking when Yo blanched, face turning a deep red.

"H-he _what,_ " Yo squeaked.

"Mmhmm," Ming's smirk grew wicked. "And let's just say, a delirious Yo is an entertaining Yo."

As quick as the blood had rushed to Yo's face, it just as quickly rushed from it, leaving him pale. "Ming...what...what did I do?? What did I _say??_ "

Ming patted his shoulder. "Nothing too bad." As Yo was beginning to relax, Ming told him, "You clung to him a few times, claiming him as yours, and another time you 'woke up', you cried at him, saying something about the card you'd written him in high school."

Yo's face went even paler.

The teasing left Ming's face, and he grasped Yo's shoulders. "Hey, it wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"Not as bad as it sounds!" Yo choked. "Are you freaking kidding me??!"

"I mean, he didn't understand most of what you said. You kept slurring your words and stuff. Plus," Ming shrugged. "It had some gibberish thrown in. I only understood you because I grew up with you, dummy." Then he smirked again. "Should've seen him when you cried. He was so panicked, thinking he'd done something wrong, or maybe accidentally hurt you worse."

Yo breathed deeply, forcing himself not to hit his asshole friend. _Jerk._ "He really panicked when I cried?"

Ming nodded. They both glanced over at Pha, still asleep in the chair. "Yup. He was really worried about you, Yo."

Yo watched Pha a few moments more. "Huh...guess he really doesn't dislike me," he murmured to himself.

Ming merely shook his head at his friend. It was obvious to him how deep Pha's feelings ran for Yo. But Yo was just too blind or oblivious to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three more chapters in mind. I don't know if there'll be more in addition. Maybe I'll have another dream and can add that in? Lol, I can only hope! ^_^ Even though I only have three more in mind, that doesn't mean that's all that's left of the story. There could be more...there could not. You'll have to wait and see, won't you? :P
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	5. Glasses

Yo watched the video carefully, trying to memorize the moves the other Moons and Stars were performing. Ming had given him the ipad as soon as Yo had climbed into the car - Pha's car, that is - and told him to learn the moves. He'd somehow gotten a video of the group practicing the dance. So, with Pha chauffeuring them, Ming and Yo were on their way to the mall for the belated shopping trip. The worry about what Pha would think about Yo when they shopped for glasses niggled at him in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Yo," Ming's head was between the two front seats. Yo twisted slightly to face him as he whispered. "What color frames were you thinking of getting?"

Yo shrugged. "First I'm gonna look for something that doesn't make me look like a bug. _Then_ I'll worry about the color."

"You should get gold wire frames. Those would look cool."

"The last time I went glasses shopping, the only gold wire frames were circular."

"And how long ago was that?" Ming smirked.

Yo glowered. "Beginning of high school." _Smartass._

Ming nodded, already knowing the answer. "So-"

"What are you two whispering about??"

Yo and Ming blinked. They'd been whispering so Pha wouldn't overhear about the glasses. But Yo couldn't figure out how they'd tactfully ditch the guy, especially after he was driving them to the mall, _and_ get Yo's eyes checked _and_ new glasses bought with Pha none the wiser!

_Maybe he won't say anything?_ Yo could only hope. "We were just talking about what we're looking for, P'Pha."

Pha glanced over at them as he pulled the car into the mall parking lot. "What brand do you use right now?"

Yo was confused for a moment until he remembered the original reason for the shopping trip - a new phone. "Oh, I have a plan with Sprint. What about you?"

"Same," Pha answered, parking the car and turning it off. He looked at Yo expectantly. "And after that you're getting your eyes checked, right?"

_Dammit,_ he already knows. Yo nodded, keeping his reluctance out of his expression. "Yes. It might take a while, so you can go do whatever you want to until it's done, P'Pha."

"Nah, that's okay," Pha smiled.

Yo eyed him warily. The smile filled him with foreboding.

"I don't mind waiting. Besides, I like seeing what crazy frames they keep coming up with each year."

"You should see some of the frames _my mom_ has gotten over the years," Ming piped up, laughing. "Cats eye frames, Harry Potter frames-"

Yo shot him a murderous glare, which Ming totally ignored.

"-and even glasses that look like something from a sci-fi movie. I wonder about her taste sometimes."

"Sci-fi frames??" Pha was surprised. "Seriously?"

"They were custom made after she watched Star Wars, Star Trek, stuff like that," Ming explained.

Yo rolled his eyes, unbuckling his belt and hopping out of the car. He ignored the other two chatting about the different frames Ming's mom had gotten, and relished the feeling of finally walking on his own. For a week after getting out of the hospital, he'd been forced to use a wheelchair. That meant being carried up and down the stairs since his dorm house had no elevator, which was super inconvenient. And who else would be the one to carry him to and from his room but Pha? Ming had never even tried.

Yo glanced over his shoulder. Pha and Ming were close behind him, still talking about glasses. Yo sighed. _Seriously, are glasses **that** interesting?? And stop monopolizing him, Ming!_

"The phone store is on the second floor," Pha's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Gonna get a newer model this time, Yo?"

Yo shrugged, heading for the escalator. "Depends on what catches my eye."

"So you _do_ know something about phones."

Yo turned his head to glare over his shoulder at a smirking Ming. Pha looked between the two, clueless as to what was going on. "My dad may have picked out my past phones, but I do give _some_ input on them, _Mingkwan._ "

"Ooo, he's using my full name," Ming chuckled under his breath.

Yo huffed wordlessly at him, facing forward again. Honestly...Ming could be so annoying!

They made it up to the second floor, and Yo went right for the phone store, comparing different phones and even checking to see what games they had. He finally narrowed it down to two phones, with the help of Ming. Yo frowned, turning to Pha.

"Which one do you think is better? They're way too similar for me to decide."

Pha blinked. He looked down at the phones, thinking. "This one." He tapped the one in Yo's right hand with his fingertip. "I know this one is good. I have the same one."

Yo ignored the thrill that went through him at having the same kind of phone as Pha, and set the other phone down. It took only a few minutes, and Yo was walking out with a brand new phone. He walked slowly, his new phone in his right hand and his old phone in his left as he transferred everything from his old phone to his new one. When he looked up, he noticed they'd stopped in front of the glasses place.

He sighed. "Guess I'd better get it over with."

"You needed new ones anyway, Yo," Ming told him. "Those old ones were really scratched."

"I know, I know," Yo waved him off, sticking both phones into his pockets.

Ming had called ahead of time to make an appointment, so they were taken right back to an examination room. Pha stayed out in the room with all the frames, claiming he'd occupy himself by browsing. Yo didn't think a thing of it, and walked to the back room with Ming, hopping up in the chair and waiting for the optometrist to show up. It took practically no time at all to get Yo's eyes checked - they were _slightly_ worse than before - and Yo followed Ming back out to the front.

Both stopped and stared at the frames littering one of the tables. It hadn't been like that before they'd gone back...

Pha turned away from the wall of frames he'd been scrutinizing. "Oh, done already?"

They nodded, not sure of what to say. Had Pha been the one to get all these out??

"I found some that would look nice on you, N'Yo," Pha continued, answering their unspoken question. "I'm not saying you have to choose from them, but just thought you'd like to look at them at least."

Yo wordlessly went over to the table, scanning every pair of frames sitting on it. Some of them were nearly identical to his old frames, circular and dark. He made a face, glancing at Pha's back. Was he trying to make fun of him??

"Yo, how about these?" Ming picked up a pair, putting them on his own face and grinning, modeling them. "They're blue. Blue would look good on you."

Yo studied the frames. They were rectangular, plastic earpieces with thin blue metal holding the lenses. He nodded. "We'll put them in the maybe pile."

"We have a maybe pile?"

"We do now," Yo took the glasses and set them on a clear spot, then picked up another pair of frames. They were gold wire frames, still circular, but different enough from his old frames they didn't make him hate them on sight. "How about these?" He put them on, turning his head this way and that for Ming to see them.

Ming nodded, smiling. "I like those. Ooo, there's some _purple_ ones there."

"Purple? You think I'd look good with purple glasses?"

"Why not? It's just a color. But you should probably stick with either very dark colors or pastels. The in-between colors don't fit with your skin tone."

Yo looked over the frames on the table. With that in mind, he took about ten frames and put them in the designated 'no' pile. "We still have about thirty to go through." He looked over at Pha, and stilled, eyes widening when he saw the senior holding up two _more_ pairs of frames, studying them both. He walked over, and saw they were also circular frames. "P'Pha, do you have a glasses kink??"

Pha turned. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Yo held his hands up, backing away a couple steps. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"What did you say, N'Yo?" Pha lowered the frames, giving Yo a no-nonsense look.

"I said...um...uh..." Yo caught sight of a pair of frames that were pastel pink and plastic with oval-shaped lenses. "What do you think of glasses that are, er, pink?? Yes, I asked you about _pink_ glasses!" _Good save, Yo!_

Pha considered the frames, deciding not to push Yo on what he'd really said. "Hmm...they would look cute on you."

_Cute?? Blech!_ Yo pretended to gag when the senior wasn't looking. Then he noticed Ming grinning at him, waggling his eyebrows. Yo glared at him, making a slicing motion across his neck.

Ming didn't stop grinning, just went back to looking through the pile of frames on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Bas/Yo would look adorable in pink frames. ^_^ I've been thinking about getting pink ones the next time I go to the eye doctor for new glasses. The ones I have at the moment are about four+ years old, and purple. They're old and scratched, so I definitely need new ones. --__--
> 
> I have some more in mind for more chapters. The next one will cover the end of the glasses part, then some extra stuff. ;)
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	6. Glasses Part 2

Yo reluctantly took the pink glasses from Pha, ignoring Ming's evil snickering from behind him, and tried to slip them on. He frowned at how small they were. Then he checked the label, and found they were kids frames. A feeling of relief rushed through him.

He screwed his mouth to the side. "They're too small, P'Pha." He handed them back.

Pha looked at them more closely. "Ah. Kids glasses. No wonder."

Yo peered at himself in the mirror as he slipped the gold frames back on, studying himself. _Maybe I can get more than one pair? Maybe two?_ That way, he'd have an extra pair just in case one got broken or lost.

"How about these? They're from the adult section."

Yo turned, eyes narrowing slightly when he saw another pair of pink frames in Pha's hand. Then he saw a frameless pair in Pha's other hand with lavender earpieces. Yo blinked. _Couldn't hurt to at least try them on..._ he reasoned with himself, taking first the pink ones and trying them on, looking at himself in the mirror. _Hmm...not bad. Didn't know pink was a good color for me._

"You look adorable, Yo."

Yo gave Ming a poisonous look. "I do _not!_ "

Ming rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep denying it?"

"Because I'm a _man_ , and men _aren't_ adorable," Yo said stubbornly, now glaring at his reflection.

"Pink is a really good color with your skin tone," Pha said softly, now standing behind Yo and looking at him in the mirror.

Yo froze. Pha was so _close_ to him...!

"Here, try these on, too," Pha said, handing him the other pair he'd been holding.

Yo took the glasses as if in a daze, handing the pink ones back to Pha and slipping the lavender ones on. Ming was right about pastels - he looked really good with light colors. Then Ming handed him another pair, from the table this time, and Yo tried them on as well. They were black frames with rectangular lenses. Yo liked them, smiling at his reflection.

_Finally, something that makes me look more mature._ He turned, taking the frames off. "This will be one pair. What other pair should I get?"

Ming cocked his head. "You're getting more than one?"

"Just in case one pair gets lost or broken," Yo explained, looking at the frames Pha had found. _Maybe since this pair is black, I'll get pastel ones as the second pair._ He picked the lavender ones back up and put them back on his face, studying himself in the mirror more closely. "I don't know...I like these...but those pink ones did look good too..." He chewed at his lower lip in thought.

"Plus, there were these in the table, Yo," Ming piped up, holding a pair of gold frames out to him.

Yo took them, exchanging the glasses on his face and looking in the mirror again. He growled in frustration. "I like these, too. What do I do??"

"Just get them all. What's the big deal?"

Yo shot Ming an annoyed glared. "Big help _you_ are, Ming."

Ming shrugged. "It's not like you don't have the money for it, Yo. Just get all of them. Celebrities do it all the time."

"I'm not a celebrity," Yo shot back, focusing back on his reflection. Then his eyes caught sight of another pair of frames next to the mirror. He stared at them, thinking about the pros and cons of getting them. Making his decision, he scooped up the other frames he'd liked, snatching the extra pair off the wall, and strode over to the counter to show the salesperson the frames he wanted.

"Knew he'd end up getting them all," Ming laughed.

Pha glanced at him then looked back at Yo. He'd noticed the last pair Yo had grabbed off the wall: circular, black wire frames that were nearly identical to the ones he'd had back in high school. Pha hid a smile, remembering how cute Yo had looked in those glasses.

Yo came back to them empty-handed. "The glasses should all be ready in a few days. I'll have to come back in to pick them up." He looked at Ming expectantly.

Ming glanced at Pha. "I'm pretty busy these days, Yo, what with the hazing activities and preparing for the Moon and Star competition. Can someone else take you?"

Yo made a face at him.

"I can bring you," Pha spoke up, having seen the look Ming sent him. Did he know...?

Yo's face morphed into a surprised but grateful expression. "Thank you, P'Pha." He stuck his tongue out at Ming. "Shitty friend. Choosing stuff over me."

Ming shrugged. "I'd rather _not_ get punished by the head hazer, thank you very much."

XXX

The three sat at the table, waiting for their food to be ready. They'd stopped at a fast food place on the way back to the dorms, feeling pretty hungry.

Yo played with his new phone, sending his pictures from his old phone to it. He liked the new phone a lot better than the old one. His old phone had been breaking down for months, starting by deleting some of his music, then by shutting off the alarms on its own. It was hard to be on time to anything when the phone wouldn't wake him up.

"Playing the new games?"

Yo shook his head at Ming's question. "Setting my alarms."

"What're you gonna do with your old phone?"

"Recycle it. What else?" Yo looked at him. "I have no use for it anymore."

Pha got up and went to the counter. Yo watched him get the tray with their food on it and bring it back to the table. They each took their ordered meal and dug in, the food delicious and hot.

Yo took a sip of his Sprite, wrinkling his nose.

"Not as good as pink milk?" Ming teased.

"Not as good as iced coffee?" Yo shot back, nodding at Ming's untouched Pepsi.

Ming shrugged. "Saving it for last."

_Yeah, right. You don't like Pepsi, so why'd you order it??_

Pha hid a smirk. He knew why Ming was drinking Pepsi. Kit liked the soft drink, and Ming liked Kit. It was pretty obvious when one took the time to actually stop and look.

Yo shook his head. "Wanna trade?" _Pepsi's better then Sprite, at least._

Ming considered Yo's Sprite. "You drank out of it already."

"One tiny sip. It's not gonna kill you."

"You're just trying to pass your germs to me."

Yo rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. "Oh, for the love of...Ming, I had _bacterial_ pneumonia, not _viral_. And even if I did, the medication was in my system for two weeks. I'm not contagious anymore."

Ming grinned cheekily. "Just teasing you, Yo. I don't mind getting an indirect kiss from my best bud."

Yo didn't notice Pha's frown, and gave Ming an unimpressed look. "Like we haven't done that before? We've shared bottles and straws since we were kids, Ming. Stop being stupid."

Ming pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Yo was sitting right next to Pha, so he couldn't see the irritation in the senior's eyes. But Ming sure could. And it was directed right at him. He said nothing while switching his drink with Yo's. He took a small sip, still not really liking the flavor, but it was better than Pepsi.

_I have no idea how P'Kit can drink that stuff,_ he shuddered inwardly.

None of them saw the other two-thirds of the med gang enter the establishment. Kit and Beam spotted them, and with big grins, went to sit at the far side of the place so they could watch Pha with Yo.

Kit ignored when Beam tried to tease him about Ming being there. What did he care about the stupid Engineering Moon? He pretended he wasn't blushing when they overheard Yo saying if Ming didn't like Pepsi, to quit ordering it. Ming shot back that Yo shouldn't order Sprite if _he_ didn't like it.

Beam smirked. _Glad I came with Kit. Free entertainment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a tiny time-skip in the next chapter, just to get things moving.
> 
> Don't have much to say in this author's note. Still under the weather, and it's friggin cold outside. Blech~ Hate winter. The snow can be pretty, but I really don't like extreme temps.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	7. Clueless

True to his word, Pha been the one to drive Yo to the glasses place to pick up the new glasses. Yo went in, grabbed his new glasses, and promptly left after placing them in a shopping bag.

_No way is he seeing... **those**._ He glanced at Pha on the way back to the dorms, wondering if the older guy was upset. He'd been quiet on the ride back, not even looking at Yo. _Did I do something?_

Yo cleared his throat, causing Pha's eyes to flick his way. "Something wrong, P'Pha?"

"No."

Yo frowned at the short answer. Now he knew something was wrong, and that Yo himself most likely was the reason for it. Instead of prying, he reached into the bag and pulled out the lavender glasses, slipping them onto his face. It was weird, the combination of the lenses and his contacts screwing up his vision slightly, but it was worth it when he tapped Pha's shoulder. "How do they look?"

Pha did a double-take.

Yo frowned. That had to be a bad sign. "Bad? So, Ming lied about pastels-"

"No. You look good in those glasses, N'Yo."

Yo cocked his head, considering Pha's words. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Pha actually rolled his eyes! "When have I ever said anything nice just to make you feel better??"

"Never," Yo muttered, exchanging the lavender frames for the gold ones. "And these?"

"You tried those on a week ago. Don't you still like them?"

"Yeah, but that was under the lights in the store. Now we're out in the _sunlight_. Do they look different?"

Pha stopped at a red light and turned his head to study the glasses on Yo's face. "No. Still look nice on you. How many did you buy again?"

"Four."

Pha's eyes narrowed. "I could've sworn you picked up a fifth pair..." he murmured.

Yo was busy messing with the other frames in the bag. He lifted his head, now wearing the black frames. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," Pha shook his head. "Are you doing a private glasses fashion show?"

"Blech," Yo stuck his tongue out at Pha. "You wish."

Pha snorted a breathy laugh. "Mm."

Now Yo was wearing the pink ones, staring at Pha with a pouty look. "You're laughing at me."

Pha just smiled, shaking his head. He couldn't stay mad at Yo. The younger guy may be hiding the last pair of glasses, but he was too cute to stay angry with. "No, more at your reaction."

"That's still at me."

Pha shrugged.

Yo turned and looked out the window, tipping his head forward so the glasses slid down his nose. "We should stop for lunch."

Pha pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. _Honestly, Wayo, how cute can you be?_ He nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"Sushi," was Yo's immediate reply.

It wasn't hard to find a sushi place, and they were soon parked and headed inside. Yo and Pha sat opposite each other, studying the menus already on the table and waiting for the waitress.

Yo could feel the other's gaze on him. He pretended not to notice, faking his engrossment in the menu. When the waitress finally came, he waited for Pha to order, then just said his usual order, not even looking up.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Before Yo could answer, Pha said, "Pink milk for him, coffee for me, please."

"Alright. Your orders will be out shortly, sir."

"Thank you so much."

Yo knew it looked weird that he was still hiding behind the menu. He slowly lowered it, setting it back to the side where it belonged. Then his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, making a face when he saw the message from Ming.

_Ming: How's your date with P'Pha? *kissy-kissy* ;)_

_Yo: Fuck off_

_Ming: Rude. Did you guys stop somewhere to eat? You should be back by now. Wait, don't' tell me!! You finally jumped him?? I'm so proud of you...._

_Yo: --__-- You're depraved._

_Ming: Not denying it, though_

_Yo: I'm not like you, idiot_

_Ming: I'm a one of a kind_

_Yo: I suddenly feel bad on P'Kit's behalf, being chased by the likes of you_

_Ming: <.<_

_Yo: >.>_

_Ming: Rude_

_Yo: When have I ever been anything else_

_Ming: Good point. So, where did you guys stop?_

_Yo: And you wanna know why?_

_Ming: I'm bored._

_Yo: YOU SAID YOU HAD HAZING ACTIVITIES AND THE COMPETITION TO PREPARE FOR, YOU LIAR_

_Ming: I was giving you alone time with P'Pha TT.TT_

_Yo: It's awkward as hell. I have no idea what to say. You abandoned me!!_

_Ming: Calm down, Yo. Just talk about the glasses._

_Yo: ...you're such a moron_

_Ming: The competition? Don't forget, we have to figure out a talent and perform it onstage._

_Yo: Shit, I forgot about that! What am I gonna do????_

_Ming: Decide which of your talents you're going to use?_

_Yo: ...is sleeping a talent?_

_Ming: --__-- Now I feel bad for P'Pha...sheesh_

_Yo: Fuck off. What are you going to do?_

_Ming: Muay Thai, of course. I'm good at it._

_Yo: I wish I'd stuck with it, then I could've done that..._

_Ming: You also took gymnastics. Couldn't you do some tumbles or something?_

_Yo: Tumbling across the stage won't help me win the Campus Moon title, you idiot_

_Ming: Don't worry. I'm going to win it._

_Yo: What makes you so sure?_

_Ming: I have to! How else will I get P'Kit's attention??_

_Yo: One of us will get the Moon title, the other will be first runner-up._

_Ming: ...meh, guess I'm okay with that for now. :P_

_Yo: Weirdo_

_Yo: P'Pha's looking at me oddly now_

_Yo: Crap, I forgot I was still wearing those stupid glasses!!!_

_Ming: 555 You tried on your new glasses? Which ones?_

_Yo: All of them. But I'm wearing those stupid pink ones. Ugh, I want to die, this is so embarrassing..._

_Ming: Yo, no, stay put. I'm telling you, you're absolutely adorable in pastels. The girls are gonna flock to you._

_Yo: Is that supposed to make me feel better?_

_Ming: Okay, the guys will flock to you?_

_Yo: ...if that's the best you can do..._

_Ming: How about this - P'Pha will like it._

_Yo: <.< I don't believe you. He probably thinks I look weird._

_Ming: Doubtful. Think what you want, though. I do have to go now. P'Forth is messaging me._

_Yo: What about?_

_Ming: No idea. He's just telling me to call him. Guess it has something to do with the competition? I'll let you know when I'm off, k?_

_Yo: Okay. Ttyl, Ming_

_Ming: Ttyl_

Yo shoved his phone back into his pocket. Ming hadn't helped him calm down at all. He reached up with one hand and removed the glasses from his face, folding them and setting them gently on the table.

Pha frowned slightly. "What's wrong? Are they giving you a headache?"

Yo blinked at him. "No, but I still have my contacts in, and the difference between them and the lenses is making my eyes hurt."

"Ah," Pha made a sympathetic face. "So, you forgot you had them on?"

"...yeah..." Yo admitted quietly, averting his gaze.

"It's easy to do when you're focused on something else."

Yo glanced at Pha. "Have you ever worn glasses?"

"No. But my sister does."

"You have a sister?" Yo faced him again, eyes full of curiosity.

"Mmhmm," Pha nodded, taking out his own phone and showing Yo a picture of a pretty, young girl. "This is her, Malee. She's a first year in high school."

**(A/N: The girl in the photo is Puaen Veerakaarn Nuchanart. I still haven't figured out how to put pictures in here. --__--)**

Yo studied the photo with narrowed eyes. "Huh...good looks must run in the family..." he spoke without thinking. When he realized what he'd said, his face turned a deep red and he looked away again, folding his arms defensively over his chest. _Me and my stupid mouth._ "Th-that was just an observation, j-just so you know..."

Pha chuckled softly, putting his phone away. "Thank you for the compliment."

Yo sneaked a small peek at him. Pha's eyes were full of amusement, and something else that Yo couldn't quite put his finger on. It made the butterflies come to life in his belly and his mouth feel dry for some reason.

Across the table, Pha was inwardly beaming at the absentminded compliment his little Wayo had given him. _You're too cute for words, Yo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very interesting. It was nearly two in the morning when I wrote this.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	8. Motion Sickness

Yo's stomach was churning so badly. He desperately wanted to get off the damn bus and just walk the rest of the way to the beach. He closed his eyes, but it didn't help. Even though he couldn't see the movement outside the window, he could still feel it.

"Yo, you okay?"

Yo carefully shook his head. "No..." he managed to say between clenched teeth.

Ming stared at his friend in concern. He'd found out when they were only eight that Yo was severely prone to motion sickness. Heck, even Ming was starting to feel a bit ill with the constant shuddering and jerking of the bus they were on. He turned to one of the nearby senior Moons and asked them if they could stop.

The Moon looked past him at Yo, brow furrowing. "Is he alright? He looks kinda green."

"He gets really bad motion sickness."

"Oh dear...lemme go talk to the driver."

Ming nodded, watching as the senior went up to the front and said something to the driver of the bus. He turned back to Yo, rubbing his friend's shoulder sympathetically. "I think we might be able to stop in a bit. Can you hold on that long?"

Yo bit back a whimper as the bus jerked to the side again. "I-I think so...feel really sick..."

It took the driver about ten minutes to find a gas station to stop at. Both cars that had been following parked next to it as Yo dashed off the bus and inside the station, Ming on his heels. When the two came back out a quarter of an hour later, Yo was leaning against Ming, unable to walk very well by himself. His face was deathly pale, eyes dull and tired, and he was trembling slightly. Pha and Forth were resting against their respective cars, waiting to get back on the road.

Forth walked over. "Feeling any better, Yo?"

Yo looked up at him, kind of out of it. "Yeah...but I don't think I can keep riding on that bus. Can I just walk the rest of the way?"

Forth chuckled. "Afraid not. It wouldn't be safe."

"He can ride with us."

Yo sluggishly turned his head along with Forth, blinking at Kit and Beam, both smiling at him. "I don't want to be a bother-"

"You're not a bother at all, Yo," Kit waved his concerns off. "You can sit in the backseat with Pha."

"Okay. Thank you, P'Kit." It didn't quite register what he'd just agreed to until he was already settled in the back with his belt on. _Shit..._ he glanced quickly at Pha next to him then away. _Act normal. Don't let him suspect._

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the smirk Kit and Beam shared in the front.

"I bet this feels a lot better than that old bus, huh?" Beam asked casually, ignoring the warning look Pha shot him in the rear view mirror.

Yo stifled a yawn. "Mm...smoother ride, that's for sure, P."

"You look tired," Kit noted, twisting in his seat to face Yo. "Why don't you try to take a nap? It'll be a while before we get there."

Yo nodded, eyes already sliding shut. He was out within five minutes.

Kit looked at him, feeling sorry for the kid. "Poor thing. That awful bus took a lot out of him." He turned to face front again, staring out the side window at the scenery whooshing by.

Pha frowned, not liking how Yo's head kept moving back and forth on the back of the seat, making him look like a pathetic bobblehead. If it continued, Yo would end up hitting his head on the window. Pha hesitantly reached for the younger guy, gently maneuvering him into lying down with his head on Pha's lap.

"Don't take advantage of him in this state, Pha," Beam teased, having seen the whole thing in the mirror.

Pha rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and drive."

Beam didn't say anything, just smirked.

XXX

Yo slowly rose back to awareness, the fog of sleep creeping away as he forced his eyes open. Then he frowned. He didn't remember lying down. Hadn't he been in an upright position when he fell asleep?

"Are you okay?"

Yo craned his neck, blinking when he saw Pha's face hovering over him. The words got stuck in his throat, brain short-circuiting from being way too close. _What the hell...how'd I get on P'Pha's lap??_ He had to bite back a gasp when he felt a large, warm hand gently brush his hair away from his face.

"Go back to sleep. It'll help you feel better."

Yo hadn't noticed how drowsy he still felt until then. With a small yawn, he closed his eyes, relaxing against Pha's leg. _Hey, might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

The next time he woke up, they were pulling into the parking lot for the hotel they were staying at. Yo felt almost as if he was drunk, trying but failing to push himself upright. Pha had to help him, steadying him with a hand. Yo managed to thank him without adding in the usual sarcasm or protests that he was fine. He wasn't feeling sick anymore, but he definitely wasn't feeling one hundred percent just yet.

Ming was suddenly there, helping him out of the car. "Let's go find out who we're rooming with."

Yo trudged after him without a word. All he wanted to do was collapse on the first available bed and go back to sleep. He was grateful when he found out he and Ming were in the same room. His heart skipped a beat when he also learned that Pha was the senior assigned to their room. He went with Ming to grab their belongings from under the bus, then went inside the hotel with him to find their room.

"I'm gonna sleep..." Yo yawned, crawling onto the bed and snuggling into the closest pillow.

"I wonder if we're the only ones that got a King bed," Ming muttered, eyeing the only bed in the room.

Yo opened his eyes and craned his neck, panic setting in when he realized what that meant. "Wait...who's gonna sleep where??"

Ming's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I can sleep on the sofa. You and P'Pha can have the bed all to yourselves."

Yo glowered. "How about _I_ sleep on the sofa and _you_ cuddle up with him instead!"

"Calm down, Yo," Ming guffawed at his friend's reaction. "I was just teasing."

_**I** wasn't._ Yo silently grabbed the extra cover off the end of the bed and the pillow he'd used, setting up the couch as a bed and lying down, intent on getting some sleep. It wasn't quite as soft as the bed, but it was still very comfortable.

"Yo, what're you doing?" Ming looked down at him, smirking.

"I'm the smallest," Yo snapped, eyes shut. "I'll sleep here. You and P'Pha can share the bed. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep some more."

Ming chuckled. His footsteps went into the bathroom, then back out. "The Engineering seniors are going to drink tonight. Did you want to join us?"

Yo wrinkled his nose at the idea. "Eh...I don't know if my stomach would be able to handle it today."

"Smart move," Ming said.

Just as Yo was starting to doze back off, the room door opened, and an all-too-familiar voice asked, "Why's N'Yo sleeping on the couch?"

"He claimed it, saying he's the smallest."

"So?"

"P, there's only one bed."

"What??" Footsteps further into the room. "They must've run out of rooms with two beds. I'll go see if I can get a cot or something. That couch can't be comfy."

Yo grunted in annoyance. _I'm trying to **sleep** here! Stop making so much noise!_

"Sorry, did we wake you?"

Yo opened his eyes, blinking up at Ming and Pha, both standing there looking down at him. "No, but I was about to fall back asleep."

"I'll go get a cot," Pha said in a softer voice. He moved his suitcase out of the way before he left.

"Hey," Ming said, nudging Yo's shoulder. "You should take your contacts out before going back to sleep."

Yo groaned, but still got off the couch and grabbed his contact case from his suitcase, going into the bathroom and removing his lenses. Then he dove back onto the couch, this time pulling the blanket up over his head as a sign to leave him alone.

All it did was amuse Ming to no end. _You look like a fluffy burrito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the scene in the original 2Moons where Pha has Yo sleep on his lap. ^_^ I'm a sucker for fluff. <3
> 
> I don't think I'll write about the photo shoot scene. The next chapter will be later the same day, then on the beach, if any of you remember that part. ;)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	9. Terrible Plan

Yo shifted into a more comfortable position. He frowned slightly,and rolled over onto his back. _Wait a second..._ His frown grew more pronounced. _That should've sent me off the couch..._ His eyes fluttered open, and he gazed up at the ceiling in confusion before looking around the room.

_Why am I on the bed??_

He spotted Pha, sitting cross-legged on a cot squeezed between the far wall and the bed, working on his laptop. He couldn't figure out how he'd moved from the couch to the bed...unless Ming had done it. Which really didn't sense to Yo at all. Ming wouldn't have bothered with moving Yo at all, just gotten into the bed and left his friend to sleep on the couch.

Pha's eyes were aimed at Yo, over the top of the laptop. Yo turned his face away, closing his eyes in a poor attempt at going back to sleep.

"I saw you," Pha teased.

Yo felt the bed dip next to him. _What's he up to???_

"Stop pretending you're asleep. I saw your eyes were open."

_Argh... **fine.**_ Yo turned his head, frowning at Pha. "How'd I get here?"

"By bus and Beam's car."

Yo rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. How'd I get on the bed? I fell asleep on the couch."

Pha shrugged. "Do you sleepwalk?"

"No..." Yo trailed off, thinking. His dad had never said anything about him sleepwalking...nor did Ming when they spent the night at each other's house.

Then the door opened and in walked Ming. "I'm going to change and go meet up with my seniors. You wanna come, Yo?"

Yo made a face. "Ming, I already told you, it's probably not a good idea since I threw up earlier."

"That was from motion sickness."

"How quickly do you think I recover??"

"Yo," Ming raised an eyebrow. "You've been asleep for four hours."

Yo's gaze fell on the digital clock next to the bed. His eyes widened. "Shit...why didn't anyone wake me up???"

"You were dead to the world, and refused to budge," Ming said bluntly, opening his suitcase and taking out a no-sleeve shirt and cargo shorts, heading for the bathroom to change. "Claimed the bed instead of the couch, hm?"

Yo blinked, confused. _Wait...so I **did** sleepwalk??_ Then he noticed how Pha had ducked his head, staring at his laptop screen and ignoring everyone. _Weirdo._

"Still not coming?" Ming exited the bathroom, tossing his old clothes on top of his suitcase.

Yo glowered at him.

"Alright, alright," Ming laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll see you when I get back." He left the room.

Yo stared blankly at the door for a few seconds before turning and asking Pha, "You're not going to go?"

Pha looked at him, putting his laptop to the side. "No."

"Are P'Kit and P'Beam going?"

"Probably, but they haven't said anything to me."

Yo tilted his head to the side, looking like a bewildered puppy. Pha had to bite back a coo at how adorable the younger guy looked. "But...if they do go, shouldn't you go too? Since they're your friends?"

"You were sick. You might need something."

Pha felt his pulse take off as Yo's cheeks flushed a delicate pink. "I-I can take care of myself..." he averted his gaze to the blanket, picking at it.

"I know you can. But you still might need me for something. It's better I stay here." Pha stood up and moved in front of his suitcase, opening it to take out his bed clothes. He was half stunned, half amused when he felt fingers poking his side. "Stop that," he said, turning his head to look at Yo.

Yo, both hands in his lap, just looked at him innocently.

Pha no sooner turned back to his suitcase then he felt those fingers again. He softly sighed, and turned too quick for Yo to draw his hand back, grabbing Yo's wrist and pinning the smaller guy to the bed. "Is that an invitation for something?

Yo stared back him, eyes large with surprise. "W-what are you talking about??"

The answering smirk made Yo's heart hammer in his chest. "If you don't behave, I'll just eat _you_ for dinner."

Yo squeaked and tried to squirm free of Pha's grip. "D-don't you dare!"

"You going to poke me again?"

"No! I promise I won't!"

Pha ignored the part of him that was disappointed that Yo gave in so easily and got off of Yo. He knew if Ming came back for any reason, finding Pha on all fours over his friend would've looked really bad.

Though he couldn't really find it in him to care about what the Engineering Moon would think, Pha did care about Yo's feelings.

XXX

Yo wandered out onto the beach and settled on one of the wooden recliners out there, happy that he no longer had to stand in front of the stupid camera. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. Pha was standing a few feet away, gazing out over the ocean. Yo turned back to the water, clasping his hands together nervously, wondering what the senior was up to.

_Did he follow me?_

"You've talked with Forth, right?"

Yo blinked, turning back to Pha in confusion. "Er...yeah. Why?"

Pha rubbed the back of his neck, frowning in thought. "What do you think of him?"

_Of P'Forth?_ Yo eyed Pha. "I guess he's a nice senior..."

"No, I mean," Pha sounded frustrated. He turned and looked Yo dead in the eye. "Do you like him?"

"He's likable," Yo responded. He was getting an uneasy feeling about where this was going.

"He likes you, y'know."

Yo froze in his seat, unable to comprehend what was happening. He couldn't figure out why Pha was asking him about his feelings for Forth, unless...unless he was here in Forth's behalf.

Pha looked down at the soda can in his hand, almost forgetting the original reason for looking for Yo. "Oh, here's the drink you wanted."

As if an autopilot, Yo reached out and accepted the drink, deciding against opening it. He was suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"Forth's an okay guy," Pha continued, gazing out over the ocean again. "He'd never hurt you, never cheat on you. He's as loyal as a dog." Pha laughed at himself.

The sound made Yo's heart ache. He looked down at the soda in his hand, then back up at Pha. "I can't believe you asked me if I like P'Forth," Yo said flatly.

Pha looked at him, frowning. "It's just a quest-"

"No! It's not!" Yo burst out, jumping to his feet. He could feel his face flush with an tense angry heat, limbs shaking with fury. He jabbed a finger in the center of Pha's chest. "That _you_ of all people should ask me that... _why??!_ "

"Calm down," Pha tried to soothe Yo.

"Fuck you! I'll calm down when I'm good and ready!" Yo was mortified to feel tears fill his eyes, and he turned his face away so Pha wouldn't see them. "I like someone, but apparently they're too _stupid_ to understand it. I'm _done._ " Yo whirled and ran down the beach away from Pha, ignoring the other's calls after him.

He ran all the way back to the hotel room, speed-packing his suitcase and lugging it down the hallway to the only room he knew he'd be safe in - Forth's room. They still had one more night to stay at the hotel, and Yo didn't want to be near Pha that night. He was too angry and hurt.

"N'Yo??" Forth looked down at Yo after opening the door, utterly bewildered as to why the freshman was at his door. "What's wrong?? Are you hurt?"

Yo swiped at his eyes to get rid of the hot, angry tears. "I'm physically fine. Can I stay in here tonight?"

Forth glanced back inside the room. "Yeah, there's room. They only assigned me and the Communication Arts Moon to this room, and he's somewhere else right now." He took a step back to allow Yo entry and watched silently Yo trudged straight for the couch and flopped on it, rubbing at his eyes. "What happened?"

"P'Pha happened," Yo muttered loud enough for Forth to hear.

Forth frowned, remembering the conversation he'd had with Pha earlier. He closed his eyes, wanting to groan. Obviously, Pha hadn't done what Forth had thought he would from the appearance of Yo in his room. Pha had 'confronted' Forth, asking him about his intentions towards Yo. Forth, already knowing why Pha was asking, said he liked the kid a lot - which really wasn't a lie, but it wasn't in the way Pha took it, which Forth made him think on purpose. He was only trying to give Pha that little push he needed to tell Yo how he felt.

Forth could see from the tears still trickling down Yo's cheeks his plan had failed terribly. He sat next to Yo, laying an arm over the younger guy's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. "Pha can be a bit much sometimes. He doesn't always say what's on his mind in the correct way, so people are liable to take it badly. Can you tell me what he said?"

Yo sniffled, looking at Forth with watery Bambi eyes. "He said you like me."

Forth rolled his eyes. "Kid, I don't know a single person in the university who _doesn't_ like you."

"No, he said you _like_ me," Yo stressed the word 'like'. "And he said you'd be as loyal as a dog. But I don't _want_ a dog! If I did, I'd go get an actual dog!"

"Ah, I see," Forth was struggling not to laugh. _Leave it to Pha to say something so stupid._ "Yo, I was only teasing him."

Yo cocked his head. "Teasing him?"

"Yes. See, I thought he'd do something else if I told him I liked you, not go right to you and tell you and say I'm boyfriend material," Forth sighed. "Honestly...it didn't work out the way I thought it would _at all._ "

"I don't understand what you're getting at, P'Forth."

"Just call me Forth. We're friends now, right?"

Yo blinked, surprised at the demand. Was it proper to address a senior without the honorific? "Um...o-okay...Forth..." he said almost shyly, looking away.

Forth smiled, patting Yo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Yo. Put Pha out of your mind for now. Hey," he grabbed his laptop. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Yo nodded, rubbing his eyes one last time. "That sounds good."

Forth barely paid attention to the movie, instead covertly messaging Beam about his failed plan.

_Beam: Yeah, that sounds like Pha. Idiot. Making way for someone else if he thinks it'll make Yo happy._

_Forth: How do I fix this?? I didn't mean to make things worse between them!_

_Beam: Don't worry about it. Pha's pulled out the note Yo dropped in high school and has been staring at it for the last half hour, mumbling under his breath about going for it. I think our work here is done, Forth. ;)_

_Forth: >.> Don't wink at me, you flirt_

_Beam: Shut up, you know you like it. None of your other friends will do it._

_Forth: Yeah...if Park or Lam did it, then the other would kill me in a fit of jealousy. And the others have girlfriends or are at least straight._

_Beam: I call bullshit. Everyone's at least five percent gay for their own gender, from what I've observed._

_Forth: O.o Including you???_

_Beam: Hey, doesn't mean I'm gonna act on it._

_Forth: Just don't wanna make you uncomfortable, Beam._

_Beam: *wicked grin* Oooooo, trust me, Forth, if anyone's going to be uncomfortable in this game, it's you. I'm not called the Casanova for nothing._

_Forth: --__-- I suddenly regret agreeing to this stupid game with you..._

_Beam: XD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ForthBeam pre-relationship thrown in the end there for ya. ;) PhaYo is the main couple, but I might add in some bits here and there of the other two, with my own spin, of course.
> 
> The only really angsty thing so far is Yo coming down with pneumonia, and possibly one other thing later on. I still have to decide if I want to add it into the story or leave it completely out.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	10. He Knew

Yo ignored Pha's intent gaze all the way out of the hotel, and even when the whole group stopped for lunch. He sat between Forth and Park, determined to let Pha realize how much his assumptions had hurt Yo's feelings. Ming was sitting across the table, and pulled out his phone, asking Forth if he could take a picture. Forth leaned a bit towards Yo who popped his head behind Forth and over his shoulder, smiling cheekily at the camera.

Two tables away, one person was watching the whole thing with a white knuckled grip on his utensils. Kit shook his head, carefully prying Pha's fingers loose and setting the fork and spoon on the tabletop. Beam slyly typed a message into his phone and sent it before pretending to focus back on his food.

Forth felt his phone go off in his pocket and pulled it out, swallowing a laugh when he saw Beam's LINE.

_Beam: Don't look now, but a certain Campus Moon wants to murder you with his fork and spoon._

_Forth: I'm not scared of him._

_Beam: I didn't tell you to be. Just saying, he's pretty steamed about how cozy you and Yo look. ;)_

_Forth: Stop winking at me, he did that pose himself._

_Beam: You leaned towards him._

_Forth: So?_

_Beam: That was an invitation, if I do say so myself. :P_

_Forth: --__-- First the winking, now you're sticking your tongue at me. What are you, a child?_

_Beam: ^_^_

_Forth: Evil child_

_Beam: You love me_

_Forth: Maybe, maybe not_

_Beam: *gasp* How cruel!_

_Forth: Drama queen_

_Beam: Excuse you, that's drama KING_

_Forth: The expression is drama queen. Bite me._

_Beam: Ooo~, kinky. ;) I like it._

_Forth: *rolls eyes* Shut up, or I'll come over there and eat you in front of everyone._

_Beam: I dare you! You don't have the nerve._

Forth lifted his head from his phone, smirking. Beam was biting his lower lip, shoulders shaking slightly from suppressed laughter. Forth shook his head, glancing at Yo.

_Forth: Nah, I'll have to take a rain check. Need to make a certain doctor jealous enough to make his move._

_Beam: You left out a word_

_Forth: ???_

_Beam: "certain stupid doctor"_

_Forth: XD_

_Beam: XD_

XXX

Yo looked down at his phone, pausing the game he'd been playing. They had just left the restaurant about fifteen minutes ago, and now he was kinda bored. Forth was focused on the road, Ming was asleep as was Park in the front seat. He sighed, resting his head against the back of the seat, wishing they were back and he was in his dorm already. The Fairy Angel Gang had talked about having a night in, watching movies and gossiping about their favorite stars. Yo really needed a distraction, so he'd messaged Montree that he was in. Montree, in his usual fashion, had squee-ed through LINE - if that's even possible - and said Yo would have the night of his life.

Yo could only hope.

His phone buzzed, signaling a message. He looked down at it and stilled, staring at the sender's name: Pha. What could Pha be doing, messaging him??? He opened it and stared, unable to breathe for a moment. It was a picture of his message that he'd never gotten to give to Pha back in high school.

 _He's had it all this time!!_ Yo felt the anger from the night before surge through him again. Pha was making fun of him! Mocking his feelings!

_Yo: You jerk! You had that all this time??_

_Pha: Of course I did. Why would I throw it away?_

_Yo: You're cruel, P'Pha_

_Pha: I don't try to be._

_Yo: Yeah, right_

_Pha: But that means I can come after you now, Yo._

Yo was practically hyperventilating. _What the hell does that mean???!!_ He slapped his phone down on his lap, gazing dazedly out the window at the scenery rushing by.

In the car behind them, Pha sat in the backseat grinning at his phone screen. _Mission accomplished. Yo knows I know._

"So, is Yo going to accept Forth?" Beam asked casually, glancing at Pha in the rear view mirror with a wicked smirk. "I bet he has an awesome plan to sweep him off his feet.

Pha scoffed, "As if I'd let Yo be single long enough for Forth to get his hands on him."

Beam and Kit looked at each other, huge grins on their faces.

XXX

The car stopped and Yo was gone, pulling his suitcase after him and running as fast as he could. _P'Pha had that card this whole time...knowing...saying **nothing...**_ Yo's eyes burned with tears of humiliation. _And saying he's coming after me! What, coming after me because I like him??_

"Yo!"

Yo chanced a quick glance backwards, squeaking when he saw who else but Pha running after him, a determined look on his face. Yo figured he'd make better time without the suitcase weighing him down and let it loose, falling to the ground, and he poured on the speed as if he was running for his life. In a sense, he kind of felt he was. He had no idea what Pha was going to do once he caught up to him.

 _I don't know if I'm excited, terrified, or still angry...maybe all three?_ Yo thought to himself, dashing around a corner.

He had to slow down when it felt like his lungs would burst, and he came to a stumbling halt, hands on his knees as he fought for air. Yo could hear Pha's running footsteps coming up behind him and tensed, knowing there was no way he could keep running. So, he straightened up and started walking.

Only to be grabbed by the arm and swung back around to face Pha, whose eyes were glittering with fond exasperation and amusement. "Really? Running away?"

Yo glared at him. "Let go of me!" He demanded hotly, pulling at Pha's grip. "You had your fun, _haha_ , the note was hilarious."

"I'm not laughing," Pha said softly.

Yo immediately stopped struggling, staring at Pha, suddenly unsure. "Neither am I."

They regarded each other with a mixture of wariness and hope, neither able to make the first move just yet. Then a nearby car horn pulled them back into the real world. Yo managed to slip free of Pha's grip, taking a step backwards with his gaze still on the other man.

"Yo, I would _never_ laugh at you," Pha began, a pleading look in his eyes. "Why would I?"

"You had that note for a long time. If you knew, why didn't you come _tell_ me??" Yo demanded, still suspicious about Pha's true motives for chasing him down.

"I didn't know where you lived, or if you even wanted to see me."

Yo still wasn't happy, but he could understand that. "Well, whatever. So you know. Don't worry, I'm not gonna beg you to accept what I wanted to give you back then. I know you're straight."

Pha gave him an exasperated look. "You heard what me and my friends were saying."

Yo's glare came back. "So?"

"I only said that because I didn't want them to tease me. To be honest, Yo," Pha's eyes softened with an emotion that Yo didn't dare name. "I would've accepted you, had you told me."

 _No way..._ Yo's mind screamed at him as he froze in place. _There's no way...you're dreaming, **hallucinating**... you're still ill with pneumonia..._

"Yo?" Pha turned concerned, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Yo blinked. "Er...yes?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Yes means _yes!_ " Yo snapped, frowning.

Pha smiled in amusement. "So..."

Yo raised an eyebrow. "So...what?"

"Is the note still true for you?"

Yo looked down as Pha took his old note out of his pocket, staring as Pha unfolded it so Yo could see it. He took a deep breath and looked Pha in the eye. "It could be."

""Could be"?" Pha frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm still _mad_ ," Yo said, eyes narrowed and upset. "And waiting all this time to tell me you knew about my feelings...that _hurts_ , P'Pha."

"I'm really sorry, Yo. I never meant to hurt you," Pha's eyes were full of regret.

Yo folded his arms. "Really? So, offering me a ride and then letting _P'Pring_ have priority wasn't meant to happen? And making that bet with _me_ then taking _her_ out to sushi instead of _me_ taking _you_ wasn't meant to happen either?"

Pha's face fell when Yo brought those two incidents up. He knew he was completely guilty of what Yo was saying. "I can't change those times, though I wish I could. But what I can do is not do things like that again." He kept his gaze on Yo, hoping the other would give him a chance. _I've waited this long, and I can wait however long Yo needs me to._

Yo sighed, looking away. "I dunno...You were like that when you didn't recognize me. Makes me wonder if that's the real you."

"It's not," Pha hurried to say. He didn't want Yo to have such a bad impression of him!

Yo just looked at him uncertainly.

"Let me prove it," Pha said, slipping the old note back into his pocket.

"How?" Yo cocked his head.

"Let me court you properly, Yo."

Yo's jaw dropped at the words, and he could only stare dumbstruck at Pha. _Did I hear what I think I just heard???_

Pha blinked, not expecting such a dramatic reaction. "Yo? Will you let me court you?"

Yo shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Um...I, er..." He cut himself off when Pha took one hand between both of his, cradling it tenderly. He stared at their hands, then back up at Pha's face.

Pha smiled encouragingly. _Please say yes, please say yes..._

"Y-yes, P'Pha..." Yo breathed, feeling entranced by that soft smile.

Next thing he knew, he was being swept up in a warm hug. "Thank you."

Yo tentatively hugged him back, unsure if the whole thing was real or just a dream. _Well, if it's a dream, at least it's a damn good one._ He pressed his face into Pha's chest, soaking in the warmth and the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm putting my own spin on 2Moons, things might not happen in the order according to either the books or the series. I do love the first season dearly with all my heart, but I think some things could've been done differently.
> 
> Such as, the ForthBeam part in season two. I think falling in love with someone after having one night of sex with them is a tad bit unrealistic. (It felt more like Forth was obsessed with Beam, not in love with him. I didn't like it.) And chasing that person, basically forcing them into being with you?? Yeah, I consider that a form of abuse. I know the books weren't like that, but I still don't approve. :P
> 
> As you can also see, I'm not sticking with the original lines the characters say. I have a vague memory of what they said, and am writing it the way I think they would talk - although in English, because if I wrote it in translated English...it would sound stilted and make no sense at parts. That, and I don't know enough Thai to do that.
> 
> Yet. ;) I'm working on it, lol~
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	11. Almond Flour

It was really _weird_...yet, also kinda nice, the way Pha would watch Yo wherever he went. Yo felt creeped out at first, not at all used to being the center of one's attention. He'd thought his feelings would forever be one-sided, and Pha would never look at him more than the shorty that got him riled - and _not_ in a good way. But after a few days, Yo relaxed, used to Pha popping up every so often with a pink milk or even a snack in case Yo was hungry after a long day of practicing.

Yo sighed softly to himself. It was nice being taken care of by someone other than a parent...or just a friend. He leaned back on his hands, waiting for Ming to come back from the table with their lunches. Everyone had crowded around the table, so Ming told Yo he'd get the food, and for Yo to just sit somewhere and wait. Yo wasn't one to like being bossed around, but he did so, too worn out to argue.

Ever since the pneumonia, he tired more easily than ever, and his breathing was wheezy after a while of dancing. That current day was worse than ever. His chest felt tight, as if a band were tied around it, and his limbs were weak and shaky. He looked up when Ming and Nate came and sat in a circle with him, setting the food in the middle.

"They even have cookies this time," Nate said happily, handing one to Yo.

Yo accepted it, about to take a bite when Ming said, "Hey, real food first, Yo. We need to keep our strength up."

"Fine," Yo agreed, exhaustion coloring his tone. Sleep hadn't come easily to him the night before, and when he'd finally drifted off he'd had a nightmare that he was still sick with pneumonia and none of the confession stuff with Pha had ever happened. He picked up a container of food, totally missing the concerned frown Ming sent him. "Hey, Nate, how easy is it for you to do the dance?" He took a mouthful of food, waiting for the Star's answer.

Nate shrugged. "Not too hard. If I hadn't joined the Science Faculty, I probably would've gone to an art school and studied dance."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I could make a career out of it or not," Nate admitted. "Besides, I do have a huge interest in science. I want to find out more about the world."

Yo nodded. "Earth science?"

"Mmhmm," Nate hummed affirmatively.

Yo polished off his food in record time, the exercise making him really hungry. Then he took a bite of the cookie Nate had brought him, chewing it slowly. _I've tasted this before, haven't I?_ He frowned lightly, trying to place the flavor. He remembered eating one like this, but couldn't quite place just when. _Was it a birthday party? Family get-together?_

"I think the Communication Arts senior brought those," Nate said, also picking up her own cookie. "How does it taste? She said something about the recipe being gluten free."

Yo was going to answer her, but his tongue was starting to feel thick and heavy in his mouth. Then his eyes widened in shock and panic when he realized what was happening - he was having an allergic reaction to the cookie. "Ming!" He struggled to say, spitting the bite of cookie into a napkin.

Nate was startled. "Is it that bad?"

"Is there almond flour in it???" Ming asked, also starting to panic.

"I don't know," Nate said, confused. "Should I ask??"

"He's deathly allergic to almonds!"

Nate's face paled, and she jumped to her feet and raced back to the table, talking to the seniors.

Yo closed his eyes, focusing on getting enough oxygen into his lungs that he wouldn't pass out. _That's just what I need...passing out and being a subject of gossip **again**._ He felt kind of dizzy and leaned to the side, resting his head on Ming's shoulder, not caring that his glasses were digging into the side of his face. _At least I didn't **swallow** it._

Then he felt Ming place something in his hand. "Here, use your epipen."

Opening his eyes, Yo took the epipen and tugged his shorts up to expose his outer thigh, and stuck it against the middle his leg, pushing the auto-injector until he heard a click. _One, two, three..._ he counted silently.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Ming said, feeling more calm now that his friend had the epinephrine in his system.

Yo made a face, but still allowed Ming to pull him to his feet. "Fine."

"What's going on?? Why did Nate come running over to find out what was in the cookies??"

Ming looked at the senior, trying not to get angry. It really wasn't her fault since she didn't know about Yo's allergy. "Yo is allergic to anything almond. I'm taking him to the hospital to get checked out."

The senior's face was shocked and guilty. "I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have brought the cookies if I knew."

"We don't blame you. Yo needs to ask what's in something before just taking a bite," Ming joked, trying to diffuse the situation. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Take your time. Make sure he's okay, and take him back to the dorms after. He looks like he needs a good rest."

Yo wanted to find a hole to crawl into. He already knew he looked like crap, okay?? But...getting permission to skip the rest of practice and sleep? Yeah, he was gonna just stay quiet abut that. They exited the hall doors, Yo leaning on Ming since he still felt weak, and nearly ran into Forth about to come inside.

"Everything okay?"

"He had an allergic reaction to almond flour, P," Ming explained.

"Does he have an epipen?"

"Yes. He used it and now we're gonna get him checked out just in case."

"You want me to drive?" Forth offered. Yo looked like he was about to pass out at any second. "That way you can focus on Yo."

Ming looked at his friend. Yo was too out of it to really hear what they were saying. "Yeah. I'll sit in the backseat with him," he agreed, handing Forth his keys. "Thank you for doing this, P'Forth."

"Not a problem." Forth helped Ming get Yo situated in the backseat before sliding into the driver's seat as Ming hopped in next to Yo, pulling Yo closer so the smaller guy could rest against him.

XXX

Yo shivered, pulling Forth's hazer jacket tighter around him. Why did it have to be so chilly that night??

"I'm really sorry, Yo," Forth's voice was full of frustration at himself. "I didn't see you reaching for the water in time."

"Don't worry about it, P - I mean, _Forth._ " Yo was still struggling to remember that Forth didn't want him to call him 'P', since they were friends now.

Ming gave Yo an odd look that he ignored.

"Still," Forth sighed.

They were sitting at a food stall area, trying to enjoy some hot food after having been kept at the hospital for three hours, then finally being seen by the doctor. He told Yo he was okay since he'd used the epipen, but he needed a temporary inhaler. Yo wasn't happy to find out that the pneumonia had caused him to be slightly asthmatic, and that's why he'd been having such difficulties breathing the last few days.

And after they'd stopped for food, Yo was reaching for the glass of water he'd ordered, but Forth had already grabbed it and was about to give it to him. Instead, Yo accidentally knocked the cup out of Forth's hand, and it spilled on Yo's front. Forth had went with Yo to the bathroom and gave him the hazer jacket to wear instead of the wet t-shirt. Yo was grateful, and promised to clean the jacket before giving it back.

Yo finished the last of his noodles, feeling nicely full and warmed up again, setting his fork to the side. "I'm done."

Ming huffed at him. "Speed eater."

"Nope. Just hungry."

"You had lunch!"

"Then an allergic reaction that took a lot out of me," Yo said off-handedly.

Ming made a face. "I don't know how you can be so blase about that. That scared me!"

"Try being the one having the reaction," Yo shot back, though he was smiling. "Thank you both for taking care of me."

Forth smiled, patting Yo's shoulder. "Hey, that's what friends do, Yo."

Ming's head shot up, and he stared a the two. "Friends??? Since _when??_ "

"Since before the beach trip," Forth said, raising an eyebrow at Ming's reaction.

Yo grinned cheekily at him. "Jealous that _I'm_ friends with such a cool senior?"

"Of course I am!" Ming blurted, not caring how pathetic he sounded.

Yo giggled.

Forth swallowed back a laugh. "I'm cool, eh?"

"Of course you're cool, Forth!" Yo said firmly. "And you'll look even cooler when you get your hazer jacket back."

Forth tipped his head back in laughter. "I get it. I'm cool because I'm a _hazer._ "

"Hazers _are_ the coolest," Yo chirped, enjoying the fact that he'd caused Forth to laugh so freely.

XXX

"He's wearing Forth's hazer jacket!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks, Pha."

"Kit, if it were Ming wearing it, you'd make a fuss, too."

"Beam! I would _not!_ "

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"I'm not lying! I don't care one way or the other about the Engineering Moon," Kit said sulkily, unwilling to admit that he did, indeed, feel a small _something_ for the guy.

Beam nodded, fixing his face to look like he believed Kit. "Okay. Then I'm gonna go over there." He stood as if to do just that.

Kit was alarmed though he didn't show it. "What? Why?"

"If you don't want him, I'll take him."

"You're _straight!_ "

"Actually, like I already said to someone, from my observations, everyone is at least five percent gay for _someone_ of the same gender," Beam grinned, glancing over at Ming. "And you know what? N'Ming just might be the perfect guy for me to become _bisexual._ See ya!" He sauntered off before Kit could say another word.

The little show in front of him had distracted Pha enough to laugh quietly at the stunned look on Kit's face. "You kinda asked for that, Kit."

Kit shook his head, expression turning mulish. "Did not. I don't _want_ Ming."

The two of them watched as Beam sat next to Ming and started a lively conversation. Kit gripped his fork so tight his knuckles turned white when Ming smiled and nodded at something Beam had said. Was he agreeing to doing something with Beam? After chasing Kit??? Kit scowled.

"Your jealousy is showing," Pha teased.

Kit turned his scowl on Pha, who merely raised his hands in surrender.

Beam stood up, grabbing Kit's attention again, and placed a hand on Ming's shoulder as he continued to talk. Kit glared so fiercely at the hand that was touching Ming, it was a wonder Beam didn't burst into flames. The icing on top was when Beam held a hand out and Ming handed him his phone, allowing Beam to enter something then hand it back.

Kit gritted his teeth. _Since when is Beam into **guys**???_

Ming said something, making Beam grin and pat Ming's shoulder. Yo piped up with something, and Beam laughed, shaking his head and pointing over his shoulder at the table Pha and Kit were at. Yo craned his neck, and waved when he saw Pha. Pha, the big sap that he was, waved back with a soft smile.

Ming didn't turn and look at all, still talking to Beam. Beam said something back before turning and walking back to his table. He sat down, raising his eyebrows at Kit's menacing glare.

"What'd I do?" He turned to Pha.

Pha gave a put-upon sigh. "Don't involve me in this. _Please._ "

Beam shrugged, going back to his food and ignoring Kit's death stare. He smirked inwardly to himself. _Step one, make Kit realize he might lose Ming to someone else if he doesn't admit how he feels and accepts the guy, complete._ Beam took his phone out and hid it under the table.

_Beam: It's N'Ming's and Kit's turn._

_Forth: Are we seriously going to matchmake your other friend??_

_Beam: N'Ming's head over heels for Kit, and Kit is too stubborn to admit how he feels._

_Forth: --__-- Why do you keep involving me in these things..._

_Beam: Because they'll never suspect you._

_Forth: That won't be true for long. Eventually, someone will see that I'm always close to the 'couple' that gets together at the moment._

_Beam: *rolls eyes* Stop worrying. Kit won't ever know._

_Forth: First it was P'Ice and P'Emma, then Cream and Som-O, then it was Pha and Yo, now it's N'Ming and Kit. This is the last time._

_Beam: Spoilsport_

_Forth: I mean it, Beam_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beam is behind people getting together. ^_^ He's a secret matchmaker, even though he himself doesn't want to be paired up. Yet he plays a flirting game with Forth cuz Forth is the only guy willing to do it. Go figure, lol~
> 
> Sooo...I think next will be Pha confronting Yo about the cozy little scene he saw (more like thought he saw, ignoring Ming's presence), and then...yeah. Yo will be Yo. XD
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	12. Bruised

_Beam: Hey! I need to talk to you._

_Forth: What now, Beam_

_Beam Grumpy much?_

_Beam: Anyway_

_Beam: Has N’Ming told you anything?_

_Forth: About what?_

_Beam: About his encounter with Kit at the beach. ___

____

_Beam: Apparently, Kit left him behind on the beach because N’Ming made him mad._

____

_Forth: What did he do to warrant that???_

____

_Beam: Pretended he’d misplaced his phone and borrowed Kit’s to call it._

____

_Beam: He only did that to get Kit’s number_

____

_Beam: I guess Kit is still kinda steamed about it_

____

_Forth: But that was almost a week ago_

____

_Forth: Wouldn’t he be over that by now???_

____

_Beam: Not Kit. He holds grudges like you wouldn’t believe._

____

_Forth: So now what, smart guy?_

____

_Forth: Got a plan to fix this?_

____

_Beam: …should I pretend that I’m interested in N’Ming again?_

____

_Forth: I have a feeling Kit might kill you this time XD_

____

_Beam: Eh, you’ll protect me, won’t you?_

____

_Forth: <.< _

____

_Forth: Coward. Do your own fighting._

____

_Beam: :(_

____

_Forth: That doesn’t work on me_

____

_Beam: Damn. Guess I need to up my game._

____

_Beam: How about if I buy you breakfast for a week_

____

_Beam: Then would you protect me?_

____

_Beam: Pretty please??_

____

_Forth: --__--_

____

_Forth: I hate you_

____

_Beam: Yay! :D_

____

_Forth: Make it two weeks, and I’ll do what I can_

____

_Forth: But don’t blame me if Kit knocks your head off_

____

_Beam: How can he when you’ll be standing between us? ;)_

____

_Forth: Why do I let you drag me into these things…_

____

_Forth:Cream and Som-O were the easiest_

____

_Forth: Can’t we just matchmake girls??_

____

_Beam: Where’d the fun in that be? ^_^_

____

XXX

____

Yo and Ming walked inside the Med faculty canteen, looking for the crazy doctor gang, aka, Pha, Kit and Beam. Yo was well aware of what Beam was up to, since the senior had glanced over his shoulder the other night at Kit. Yo wasn't sure if making the other guy jealous was the right way to go, but at the same time he wasn't very happy about Kit basically stringing Ming along.

____

They were approaching the table, Ming slightly behind Yo, when Beam leaped up from his seat and bounded over to Ming.

____

"N'Ming! Did you get my messages? I found the _perfect_ movie! What do you think?"

____

Ming blinked. "Er...oh, yeah, you mean the Thor movie? Sorry, I completely forgot, P'Beam."

____

Beam pouted. "How could you forget?"

____

Yo chanced a look over at Kit, fighting back a shiver at the cold look on his face. Pha was sitting next to him. He just looked at Beam then Kit, then shook his head as if he was done with the two.

____

Ming waii-ed Beam apologetically. "It's this weekend, right? I'm free, if you still want to see it."

____

"Yes," Beam gave an emphatic nod. "You said you will, so no backing out, got it?"

____

"Got it, P," Ming smiled, amused while at the same time confused as to why Beam was suddenly paying him so much attention.

____

"P'Beam, can I still come?" Yo asked, eyes flickering back and forth between Beam and Ming.

____

Ming obviously wanted Yo to come along. His eyes were pleading with Yo.

____

Beam smiled. "I said you could, and I meant it. I'm not the kind of guy that breaks his promises, N'Yo." Then he turned back to Ming, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "N'Ming, since we're friends now, you can just call me Beam."

____

Ming looked taken aback. He shared a 'wtf??' look with Yo. "O-okay..." he stuttered. "Um..."

____

Beam waited expectantly.

____

"Beam," Ming said, an uncertain look in his eyes.

____

There was a loud 'thud' on the table behind them. All three turned to see Kit stand up, refusing to look at any of them, and he picked up the books he'd dropped on the table.

____

"I'm going to go study," he said coolly, totally ignoring Beam and Ming. "I've lost my appetite." With that, he stalked from the canteen

____

Yo watched him go, worried that Ming's chances had just been messed up by Beam's flirty behavior.

____

Beam bit back a grin. Sure, Forth hadn't been there that time, but Beam was certain Kit wouldn't start something where the majority of the faculty could witness his explosion. Then he remembered Pha wanted to talk to Yo about wearing Forth's hazing jacket. So Beam did the only thing he could think of - he grabbed Ming's wrist and dragged him to another table, claiming they were going to plan the weekend out.

____

It helped that the table Beam had chosen at random gave him a good view of the next show to come.

____

XXX

____

Yo sipped at his pink milk, wondering what the hell was up with Beam and Kit. Beam was getting more and more into Ming's space, and Kit was acting so cold and indifferent. He sighed, gazing down into his pink milk somberly, wishing people didn't think they had to play games with other's hearts.

____

"Yo, can I ask you something?"

____

Yo looked up, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He'd chosen to wear the gold framed ones that day, hoping they didn't look too bad on him. So far, no one had really said anything except for the Fairy Angel Gang, and all they did was coo about how pretty he was.

____

_Blech._

____

"Sure, P'Pha," Yo nodded. "What is it?"

____

"What were you doing two days ago?"

____

"Two days ago?" Yo frowned. "Practicing. Why?"

____

"You weren't there all afternoon," Pha said.

____

That jogged Yo's memory. "Oh...yeah. I had to leave." He looked at Pha curiously. "Why?"

____

Pha was frowning. "You left to eat with Forth?"

____

_...what??_ Then Yo sighed, remembering when Beam had visited their table and pointed out Pha and Kit, and Yo had waved at Pha. "Oh, _that_. We got hungry and went to eat. Ming was there, too."

____

"I'd rather you didn't hang around him very much," Pha said seriously.

____

Yo couldn't help himself. He smiled teasingly and asked, "Why? Jealous?"

____

He was surprised at Pha's blunt answer, "Of course I am."

____

"Oh..." Yo exhaled.

____

"I'm still courting you, Yo. Please don't encourage anyone else until you make a final decision," Pha stated.

____

Yo felt a flicker of annoyance. "It's not like we were on a _date_ , P'Pha. We'd had a hard day and wanted some food. That's it." _What, are you going to start dictating who I can and can't hang out with??_

____

"Then why were you wearing his hazer jacket??"

____

"Because I got water dumped on me, and he didn't want me to get sick again," Yo frowned. "Why are you questioning me?? I didn't do anything wrong!"

____

"Water got dumped on you??" Pha's eyes narrowed even more. "How?"

____

"I was reaching for my water, but Forth was already trying to give it to me and our hands collided, and the water dumped all over my shirt," Yo tried to explain without snapping.

____

"And he so nicely gave you his jacket to wear," Pha sounded like he didn't believe it.

____

Yo stood, hissing angrily, "Listen, he was nice enough to drive Ming and me to the hospital that day! So I bought him some food, and I wore his jacket! So what?? Don't you _trust_ me??"

____

A myriad of emotions went across Pha's face - shock, anger, worry. "Are you okay?? What happened??"

____

"If you really care to know, ask someone else. I'm leaving," Yo shot at him, turning and marching out of the canteen, abandoning his pink milk on the table behind him. _Idiot! He practically accused me of **cheating!**_ Yo fumed, walking as fast as he could, determined to get away from the medical faculty.

____

"Yo! Wait!"

____

"Leave me alone!" Yo snapped over his shoulder.

____

Pha caught up with him, grasping Yo's wrist and bring him to a halt. Neither noticed Kit sitting at an outdoor table, watching them curiously. "Yo, please, I'm sorry-"

____

"Apologies aren't always going to cut it!" Yo butt in, glaring at Pha with a wounded look in his eyes. "How many times do you plan to _hurt_ me??"

____

Pha hugged Yo close. "I'm sorry. I let my jealousy get out of hand. I wasn't accusing you of anything, I just don't trust other people when they get too close to you."

____

"Forth is just a friend, nothing more, P'Pha. So is _Ming_ , for that matter."

____

"Why do you call him Forth?"

____

"He asked me to, saying we were friends," Yo looked up at him warily.

____

Pha smiled, ruffling Yo's hair. _Those glasses make you look absolutely adorable._

____

"Hey!" Yo squawked, batting at Pha's hand. "My hair looks bad enough as it is!"

____

"I think it looks cute," Pha couldn't help teasing.

____

Yo shot him a murderous look.

____

Then Pha asked him seriously, "Yo, why did you have to go the hospital?"

____

Kit cocked his head, listening closely. _N'Yo went to the hospital?_

____

"I'd taken a bite of a cookie with almond flour in it," Yo explained reluctantly, looking away. "Luckily, I had my epipen on me, but I still needed to get checked out. Forth was coming in just as Ming and I were leaving, and he drove us to the hospital."

____

"Are you okay now??" Pha asked worriedly, looking Yo over for any signs of him being sick.

____

Yo laughed softly. "I'm fine now, P'Pha. It wasn't that bad a reaction. Trust me, I had a worse one when I was a kid. Someone had given me a bar with whole almonds in it. That wasn't a fun time for me."

____

Pha hugged Yo again. "I'm glad nothing serious happened to you."

____

"Remember that the _next_ time you accuse me of cheating on you," Yo's voice was muffled by Pha's shirt.

____

"I didn't-" Pha yelped in pain, cutting himself off and pulling away from Yo, shin smarting something fierce. He stared at Yo. "That _hurt!_ "

____

Yo gazed back with narrowed eyes. "You deserved it!"

____

Pha sighed. "Alright...yeah, I probably did. I'm sorry, Yo."

____

"Okay," Yo drew away totally. Pha wanted to drag him back into his arms, but refrained from doing so. He started walking back to the medical canteen. Then he noticed Pha was still standing in the same spot. "Are you coming?" He turned, looking questioningly at the senior.

____

Pha smiled, sending Yo's pulse into overdrive. "Right behind you."

____

Kit watched them go, biting back a smirk. _Pha needs some one that won't take his shit. Good for you, Yo!_

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go. Pha still gets his leg kicked. XD I loved that part in season one, lmao~
> 
> Beam is still messing with his friend's love lives, and dragging Forth into the middle of it. Poor Forth...but Beam will get his before long! ;)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	13. Movie Time

Beam smiled widely, waving one hand over his head so Ming could see where he was. Ming spotted him and walked towards him, the uncertainty still there in his eyes. Beam wanted to laugh. _There's nothing to be uncertain about, N'Ming. I'm not **really** chasing you. I'm just making Kitty jealous enough to realize how he truly feels._ "Ming! You made it!"

Ming looked a tiny bit startled at being called 'Ming' and not 'N'Ming', but he quickly recovered with a charming smile. "I promised I'd come, didn't I?"

Beam nodded, pleased. He looked around. "Where's N'Yo? Is he still coming?"

"He's back there with P'Phana," Mind turned and pointed at the ticket booth.

Beam bit back a smile. _So possessive, Pha. Can't even let him be a third wheel to a faux date, eh?_

Yo came to stand next to Ming, nudging him in the ribs with an elbow. "You were supposed to wait for us!"

"What, like you don't know your way around already?"

"It's called good manners."

"Like when you pushed me off the swing?"

"I was _nine!_ And you were being an asshole!"

Beam snickered quietly, enjoying the show. He spotted Pha coming up behind Yo and smiled at him. "Glad you could make it, Pha. But I thought you were busy working on that project?"

Pha shot him a warning look when Yo frowned and looked at Pha. "It just needs to be tweaked in a couple places is all. I can take a break to watch a movie."

 _Liar. You probably only have it a third of the way done. We just got assigned the project yesterday._ Beam said none of that, however, and just nodded, his smile growing wider. "Well, I have our tickets," he gestured between himself and Ming, swallowing back a snort when Ming's face turned pink. Poor kid looked very uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. "Do you want me to buy yours?"

"I already have them," Pha said, holding two tickets up and practically waving them under Beam's nose.

"Are they close to ours? Lemme see." Beam snatched them out of Pha's hand, reading the numbers. "Hey, you're only the row behind us! That's cool." He handed them back, smirking at Pha's annoyed look.

"Yo, do you want some snacks?" Pha turned to the smaller guy.

Yo studied the concessions across the way. "Popcorn, of course. But no Sprite!"

"How about a Coke?"

"Coke sounds fine, P'Pha."

"Alright. You wait here, I'll be right back," Pha requested. He headed off to get the popcorn and drinks after Yo nodded shyly.

"So..." Beam drew the word out slowly, grabbing Yo's attention. "Turned into a date for you, eh?"

Yo blinked. "Date?"

"Yeah. Pha bought you tickets, and now he's getting the popcorn and stuff," Beam teased. "Then you'll sit next to each other, probably hold hands...it's a _dark_ theater room..." his tone was too suggestive to be mistaken for anything else.

To his delight, Yo flushed a deep red. "P'Beam!" He hissed, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder. "Nothing like _that_ is gonna happen!"

"You're both healthy young men. I don't see why-"

_"P'Beam!"_

Ming shifted from one foot to the other, unable to decide whether to laugh or ask Beam to stop tormenting Yo. Luckily, Pha was already returning to the little group, so he didn't need to do anything. He looked at Beam. "You want some popcorn?"

Beam perked. "I'd love some. Just get the biggest size so we can share."

"Okay," Ming wasn't completely sure what Beam was up to. _Is this what P'Kit goes through when I'm trying to get his attention??_ If so, I feel like a jerk. He walked off to buy the popcorn, musing about the possible reasons Beam could have for singling Ming out.

Beam waved the other two on towards the theater room doors. "We'll be in shortly. You guys go ahead and grab your seats."

Yo shot him an odd look, still perturbed from earlier, and shot towards the doors without a word. Pha followed him, looking concerned about Yo.

XXX

_Beam: You should come see Thor: Ragnarok_

_Beam: It’s an awesome movie ;)_

_Forth: I can’t believe you’re making me follow Kit around. Who do you think I am, James Bond???_

_Beam: Lighten up, Forth!_

_Beam: James Bond wouldn’t complain about his assignment_

_Forth: >.>_

_Forth: Have I told you I hate you yet?_

_Forth: I really don’t wanna do this, Beam_

_Beam: Ming is enjoying the movie_

_Beam: I don’t think he’s so sure about me, though, 555_

_Forth: --__-- You’re an idiot_

_Beam: You love me ;)_

_Forth: I’m not gonna say anything that might be used against me_

_Beam: XD_

_Forth: NOT FUNNY_

_Beam: We’re sitting in front of Pha and N’Yo_

_Beam: This is gonna be fun~_

_Forth: Hate to break it to you_

_Forth: But Kit is entering the movie theater_

_Forth: Now he’s buying tickets for the Thor movie_

_Forth: And he isn’t alone_

_Beam: Who’s he with???_

_Forth: No idea. I don’t recognize him._

_Beam: It’s a HIM????_

_Beam: Shit_

_Forth: Now what_

_Beam: I don’t know…_

_Forth: You’d better come up with something quick. They look awfully cozy.Beam: How cozy is “cozy”??_

_Forth: Look to your left, three rows ahead_

_Beam: HOLY SHIT_

_Forth: See what I mean?_

_Beam: wtf, Kit!!!_

_Forth: Nice plan, genius. You just single-handedly drove Kit away from N’Ming._

_Beam: Fuck!!! Now what do I do…_

_Forth: I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna watch the movie. Looks like I got here just in time._

_Beam: Now’s not the time to think about a stupid movie, Forth!_

_Beam: Crap, Ming noticed Kit!!!_

_Beam: He looks like a kicked puppy_

_Beam: TT.TT_

_Forth: I’m a couple rows behind them._

_Forth: I think Kit called him Mew? That or New…not really sure._

_Beam: Never heard that name before. Where the hell did this guy pop up from!!!_

_Forth: >.> Told you this plan was insane_

_Forth: But nooooo, you HAD to go through with it anyway_

_Forth: Does N’Ming think you like him?_

_Beam: …I don’t think so…I think he’s just weirded out_

_Forth: If I were him, I’d be weirded out, too_

_Forth: Beam, I think it’s time to call it quits_

_Beam: I’d love to. But how do I do that??_

_Forth: Just pull back slowly from N’Ming_

_Forth: It’s not that hard_

_Beam: Ergh…_

_Beam: It’s harder than you think_

_Forth: Don’t tell me you actually LIKE the guy_

_Beam: No…but he might think I was playing with him_

_Beam: I don’t want to look like an asshole_

_Forth: Even though Kit probably already thinks you are one?_

_Beam: Fuck you_

_Forth: :P_

_Beam: Guess I have no choice…but it has to be really slow_

_Beam: Don’t want to hurt Ming_

_Beam: Plus, that would piss Kit off even worse_

_Forth: Agreed_

_Forth: I think Yo has noticed Kit now, too_

_Beam: fml_

_Beam: kill me now_

_Beam: Pha hasn’t said anything_

_Beam: Maybe he hasn’t noticed what I’ve been doing?_

_Forth: He’s noticed. Probably decided to stay out of it._

_Beam: :(_

_Forth: It’s your own fault, Beam_

_Beam: TT.TT_

XXX

Yo glanced back at Ming, then over at Kit again. He was upset on Ming's behalf that Beam was causing trouble between Ming and Kit. It didn't help that Kit had shown up at the theater with a strange guy.

 _Though, whoever he is, he sure is handsome..._ Yo thought absentmindedly, looking over at Kit and the guy again. He mentally smacked himself, reminding his stupid brain that P'Pha was _way_ more handsome, and that the strange guy was probably a serial killer or something. _I'm so stupid..._

"This movie is kind of...violent," Pha murmured, shifting in his seat uneasily.

Yo focused back on the screen, scrunching his face up with the Hulk bashed Thor. _Ow..._ It reminded him too much of the first couple months of his last year in high school. Somehow, people had found out about him liking a guy and they'd decided to make his life a living hell. That is, until he'd lost the braces, switched to contacts, and managed to get his skin to clear up. Nobody had recognized him at first, since it was after a two week break he'd come back "transformed". _It helps that they didn't start in again due to Ming threatening them within an inch of their lives,_ Yo snickered to himself.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Yo sneakily took it out, glancing at Pha to make sure he wasn't paying attention, and checked to see who had messaged him. He frowned in concern when he saw it was from Ming. He opened up his messages.

_Ming: P’Kit came with someone else_

_Ming: A guy_

_Ming: I have no chance with him_

_Yo: Don’t say that!!!_

_Yo: Maybe he’s just a friend from the faculty?_

_Ming: Yo, the only friends P’Kit hangs with are P’Phana and P’Beam. They’re the crazy doctor gang. Who else would he hang with?_

_Yo: You never know. You shouldn’t jump to conclusions._

_Ming: He looks so happy…_

_Ming: Yo…I think I understand how he feels about me chasing him_

_Yo: What’re you saying??_

_Ming: I think I’m gonna take a step back_

_Ming: If I make P’Kit as uncomfortable as P’Beam has been making me…_

_Ming: Then I should probably leave him alone_

_Yo: I don’t think you should, Ming_

_Yo: Why don’t you ask him who the guy is?_

_Ming: And get scolded for asking about something that isn’t my business?_

_Ming: No thanks_

_Yo: I could ask P’Pha for you_

_Ming: If you want to_

_Ming: Yo, this hurts…_

_Yo: I’m so sorry, Ming :(_

_Yo: Want me to go punch them?_

_Ming: Nah_

_Ming: Thanks anyway, Yo_

_Yo: You’re my best friend. There’ snot much I wouldn’t do to help you._

_Ming: ^_^_

Yo immediately turned to Pha, tapping him on the shoulder. "P'Pha, do you know who P'Kit came with?"

"Hmm?" Pha peered past Yo, frowning as he tried to see in the darkened theater. "Oh, that's Mew, Kit's cousin. He's here for a couple days visiting family."

Yo glanced back at Ming, hoping his friend had heard what Pha had just said. Ming looked back at Yo, a mixture of disbelief and hope on his face. Even Beam looked a little relieved. "Ah. You know him?" Yo gazed at Pha innocently.

Pha nodded a couple times. "Somewhat. He's a bit of a troublemaker. Likes to trick people."

"Trick people??"

"Yeah. He pretended he was dating one of his other cousins, just to confuse their crush. The poor girl got so mad, she tried to strangle him."

Yo frowned. "That's stupid. What could he possibly get out of _pretending_ he's dating people??"

"I don't know, Yo. Some people are just odd like that."

Yo was about to say something else, but whatever he was going to say flew from his mind the moment Pha's hand covered his. He stared at their connected hands.

"Don't worry about Kit, Yo," Pha whispered, entwining their fingers. "Let's just enjoy the movie for now."

Yo swallowed hard and didn't say another word. He relaxed back into his seat again, turning his gaze back towards the big screen. He didn't watch much of it, instead content to sneak glances at their hands clasped together, heart fluttering happily each time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, really.
> 
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~ I'm so evil XD
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	14. Boiling Point

Ming merely waii-ed all three seniors of the crazy doctor gang, not singling any of them out as he dropped Yo off for lunch with them. He was going to excuse himself to go eat at a stall somewhere else, not able to be so close to Kit and not lose it. Even though that guy Kit had gone to the movies with a few days ago was just his cousin, he'd seen the glances Kit had sent him and Beam, seeing if they noticed him.

Yeah. Ming had definitely noticed. He'd gotten the hint.

"Ming," Yo said softly, looking up at him with sad eyes.

Ming smiled back at him. "I'll come pick you up after lunch, Yo. P's," he waii-ed them again before turning and striding towards the canteen door. There was a small commotion of raised voices behind him but he didn't bother looking back.

_Nothing in the medical faculty is my business anymore._

He had just opened the car door to get in the driver's seat when he heard an achingly familiar voice call, "N'Ming!"

Ming tensed, slowly turning his head to stare in disbelief as Kit walked towards him, a determined look on his face and textbooks in his arms. "Er...P'Kit?" He said politely, bewildered at the other's sudden appearance. _Did he come out here to yell at me?_

"Where are you eating lunch at?" Kit demanded, coming to a stop in front of Ming.

"...I was just gonna grab some skewers from the stall," Ming answered, gesturing down the lane. He cocked his head, now wondering about the commotion he'd heard in the canteen. Had it been Kit?

"I'll come with you." Kit went around the front of Ming's car, getting in the passenger seat.

Ming stood there for a few moments, dumbstruck. _What the hell..._ He slowly got in and shut the door, buckling his seat belt and pulling away from the curb, too numb to properly register what was happening. They rode in silence for a few moments, neither looking at the other.

"Been having fun with Beam?" Kit spoke up casually.

He noticed Ming's knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Fun?" Ming questioned, frowning.

"Hanging out, watching movies," Kit listed, still observing Ming's reactions. "From an outside view, the two of you look like you're dating."

Ming blew out a slow breath, collecting his thoughts. _How to say this as nicely as possible..._ "Beam is... _intense_ , to say the least," Ming admitted, grimacing slightly. "And...he made me realize something."

Kit frowned. That didn't sound good.

"I've been doing the same damn thing to you. Getting in your space, refusing to leave you alone, not paying attention to how uncomfortable you were in my presence..."

Kit's eyes widened.

"And I want to apologize for that, P'Kit," Ming said seriously. "You..." he sucked in a deep breath to steady himself, blinking back tears. "You don't have to deal with that annoying behavior anymore. I promise."

"...huh??" Kit stared at him, uncomprehending.

"I'll bring Yo to the med faculty, and that's it. I won't come in anymore. I won't follow you around. I won't force myself on you. I know now how horrible it is to have someone you never even thought of in the romantic sense to troll you like a puppy. It's creepy and _embarrassing._ " Ming stopped, trying not to choke on his words. He wanted to take back his promises, but he couldn't keep putting Kit through that, no matter how he felt about the senior. He pulled over to the curb nearby the food stalls, parking. "If you can put up with me for one last time, I'll treat you to lunch."

Ming's vice had gone whisper soft towards the end, forcing Kit to lean closer to hear him. He scowled. _This is all **Beam's** fault. If he hadn't meddled...But Ming really **is** a huge nuisance! I should be **happy** about this...right?_ Then Ming was stepping out of the car, breaking Kit from his thoughts. He scrambled to follow suit, emotions and thoughts jumbled up as he stepped towards the food stalls, knowing he should say something to fix this but unsure as to what he could possibly say.

Ming and Kit settled at an open table across from each other. Kit still had his textbooks, and placed them on the table, scooting them to the side.

"Anatomy?" Ming read the largest word in the title of the top book. He looked at Kit through his eyelashes. "Is that a hard subject?"

"Not really," Kit spoke softly. _This feels too weird. Like he's trying to just be a junior, not even a **friend**. This isn't the real Ming. **I don't like it.**_ But Kit had no idea - _Liar!_ His mind supplied, which he ignored - on how to get Ming back to his old self. "The hardest class was Biology, but that one I took last year. I didn't like cutting up dead worms and frogs."

Ming nodded, a slight smile peeking through. "Makes me glad to be in Engineering."

"They're both professions that work with their hands," Kit protested, hating how he was subconsciously trying to start a fight, possibly getting Ming to revert.

"Yes, I know that, P'Kit," Ming said patiently. "But I'll be dealing with machines and wiring, not people. I'd probably accidentally kill someone if I tried to become a doctor."

Kit scowled. _You'd be better than Beam, I bet._ He forced that thought to the side, smoothing his expression into something neutral. "So, what are you doing for the Moon and Star competition?"

Ming's eyes lit up, and Kit could only stare. "I'm going to perform Muay Thai. I've studied it since I was six. Yo used to take classes with me, but he quit for some reason when we were thirteen and focused on running instead," Ming shook his head, making a face. "He never joined a sports team, yet he loves to run."

Kit nodded. Then something Ming had said before suddenly registered, and Kit frowned. "Wait, before when you said you knew how it felt to have someone follow you around and that it was creepy...what did Beam _do_ to make you uncomfortable?"

Ming's expression shifted to uneasy. He licked his lips, eyes darting off to the side. "I-I never meant...um, I mean, he didn't _try_ anything, but..." he trailed off, rubbing at his temples in frustration.

Kit wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of his ears, he was so mad. Ming hadn't been such a nuisance that he'd made Kit feel _bad_. He'd just embarrassed Kit with the attention sometimes. But to be honest...he'd also felt kind of _flattered_ that the junior was so enamored of him. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table, startling Ming into looking up at him with huge eyes.

"I'm gonna _kill_ him!"

XXX

Beam stared morosely at his burger and fries, not responding to any of Forth's efforts to get him to eat his lunch. _I ruined my best friend's love life...he'll **never** forgive me..._

After Kit had run off after Ming, Beam had ditched the lovebirds Pha and Yo, asking Forth to meet him for lunch off campus. They had met at a fast food place nearby.

Forth sighed. "Just explain to him what your intentions were. Yeah, he'll probably punch you, but you'll still have your friend."

"I don't think even a punch will make things better," Beam sighed, poking at a sesame seed on his burger's bun.

"At least tell N'Ming, Beam. He deserves to know the truth."

"Yes, Beam, let's tell N'Ming why you were clinging to him like a pathetic _girl_."

Beam and Forth whipped their heads around. Kit was standing there, fists clenched tight at his sides, eyes glaring daggers at his friend. Ming stood behind him, torn between asking Kit to not do anything, and just enjoying the warm feeling from Kit rising to his defense.

Beam stood, hands up in a calming gesture. "Kit, I didn't-"

"Didn't _what??_ " Kit cut him off, eyes narrowing further. "Didn't cozy up to him out of nowhere? Didn't basically guilt him into seeing a movie with you? Didn't keep touching him as much as you could? I have eyes, Beam. I _saw_ it."

Beam cringed at the venom in Kit's voice. "Kit, please, it wasn't like that."

"So you were just _playing_ with him?" Kit's voice lowered into an angry hiss. "That's low, Beam. He never did anything to you. He's not your weekly one night stand that you can just fuck and forget!"

Ming blinked, not expecting to be so vehemently defended by Kit. _I thought he couldn't stand me..._

"I wasn't planning on _fucking_ him, Kit," Beam snapped, his own temper coming into play.

Forth rolled his eyes. He turned to Ming and said, "Might as well sit down, Nong. This is gonna take a little bit."

Ming settled next to Forth, still watching Beam and Kit. "They won't come to blows, will they?"

"Who knows?" Forth shrugged, finishing off his fries. "And even if they do, Beam has been asking for it, sticking his nose in other's business."

"Sure could've fooled _me!" Kit snapped. "Invading his personal space every chance you had. How shameless can you get??"_

"I'm shameless??" Beam's face was flushed with anger. " _I'm_ shameless?? _I'm_ not the one making him jump through ridiculous hoops to please me while pretending he's nothing to me! You were being _cruel!_ "

"I never did _that!_ " Kit protested. He chanced a look at Ming, heart sinking when the junior kept his gaze on the tabletop. _Did I??_ He shook his head, glowering at Beam again. "Doesn't matter. That's between Ming and myself. You had no right to just jump in and confuse him."

" _You_ certainly weren't accepting him," Beam snorted meanly. "Guy like that deserves a little _appreciation_ once in a while."

"You creeped him out," Kit told him smugly, folding his arms and cocking a hip. "He _didn't_ like it."

Beam made a face. "So? At least he got _some_ positive attention. If it were you, he'd be in the permanent _friendzone!_ "

_Forth shook his head when Ming looked at him questioningly. "Just let it play out. They'll stop soon."_

__

Ming, however, didn't want to watch anymore. From what he could tell, Kit _did_ feel something for him, but something was holding him back, and Beam _hadn't_ been serious about his actions. Both conclusions hurt. He stood up and quietly walked towards the door of the fast food place, intent on getting out of there.

__

_Don't I at least deserve an explanation?_ The thought had him halting in his tracks, one hand extended towards the door handle. _Especially from P'Beam._ He turned back and strode back to the table, stopping between Kit and Beam.

__

The two fell silent.

__

He faced Beam first, arms folded and expression stern. "Explain. Why did you hang on me like that?"

__

Beam looked away. "It... _ugh_ , it was a pathetic plan to make _someone_ ," he shot a look at Kit, "Realize what they might lose if they didn't get a move on." He grimaced. "I never meant to hurt you, N'Ming. I'm sorry."

__

Ming nodded, accepting the explanation but not saying anything. He turned to Kit. "P'Kit, forgive me for being blunt, but do you feel _anything_ at all for me?"

__

Kit's eyes went huge, and he swallowed, cheeks staining a delicate pink. "U-um...well..." he sucked in a breath. "I...I'm not really sure...but..." he frowned at Beam over Ming's shoulder. "I didn't like how Beam treated you. You didn't deserve that."

__

"It's not like I _tried_ anything with him," Beam muttered.

__

Forth, still sitting at the table, folded his arms on the tabletop, watching the whole thing go down. _Told you so, Beam._

__

Ming studied Kit's face. He nodded again. "Okay."

__

Kit blinked. "Okay?"

__

"Mm."

__

"...what does that mean??"

__

Ming sighed. "It means...this whole mess has confused me, and I'm feeling a little hurt about being either used as a pawn or basically mocked. What I said earlier still stands - for now. I need time to think." He looked at Forth. "Could I trouble you to take P'Kit back to campus?"

__

Forth nodded. "Not a problem."

__

Ming turned and left before Kit could say anything.

__

Kit knew he'd pretty much blown it. Coming in and scolding Beam had been the worst thing to do. But he'd gotten so _angry_ about Beam using Ming like that, he couldn't help himself. Now he was certain Ming would never speak to him again.

__

Beam looked at Kit sadly. "Kit...I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to ruin things between you two. I was just trying to push you guys together."

__

"People can't be manipulated like that, Beam," Kit said dejectedly, sitting next to Forth and slumping in his seat. "But I have to admit, it wasn't _all_ your fault." He buried his face in his hands, groaning, "I'm such an idiot..."

__

"Give him time to think. He'll be back."

__

Beam and Kit looked at Forth.

__

Forth looked back. "N'Ming isn't one to give up easily. If he really cares - which I'm pretty sure the whole campus _knows_ he does - then he'll be back to annoying you tomorrow morning, Kit."

__

Beam raised his eyebrows at Forth. "And if he isn't?"

__

"Then he'll be back in a week. My point is," Forth gathered up the trash. "He'll come back eventually."

__

Kit swallowed hard. _Why would he when I was so mean to him before...he's got to know I'm not worth it now..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This is what happens when I'm tired and my mind goes off in 50 whacko directions at once. If this makes no sense, blame it on the pig. (Kudos to those who get the reference.)
> 
> This chapter just...happened. I have no excuse. XD
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	15. Unavailable

Yo and Ming got in position for the 'secret practice'. Their faculties had been chosen by a drawing all the faculties had done to perform a special number as a gift to the seniors - the day after the competition. The other two faculties that had been drawn were business and medical. So while Ming (Engineering), Yo (Science), Suthee (Medical) and Good (Business) waited off to the side for their entrance, Nate (Science), Aim (Engineering), Fang (Medical) and Lemon (Business) were in position in the staging area, ready to perform the first two lines of the song. Then the music/sound people, dance majors from the Faculty of Fine and Applied Arts, pointed to the girls while pressing play on the boombox - the students didn't have quite the budget that the seniors did for the actual competition, and could only gather up enough money for a boombox.

"Lolli, Lolli, Oh, Lollipop. Lolli, Lolli, Oh, Lolli-Lollipop." Lemon sang while she and the other girls moved to the choreography the dance majors had taught them, slightly different from the original.

Then Ming marched up in front of the girls and said his line, "Nah, that's not how we do it." Then marched back off the opposite side.

Then the girls started doing the sassier moves as they sang the next part. "Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, neon naui Lollipop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Pop-Pop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Boy, neon naui Lollipop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Pop-Pop."

The boys walked to the back of the girls, waiting until they'd finished and parted to the sides before the boys strode up the middle and spread out into their next positions and Yo, placed in the center, sang the next part.

"Makdaesatangboda deo dalkoomhan, Nae maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite, Nan kkalkkeumhan namja T.O.P., Naesarang Bling Bling like L E D."

Then it was Nate's turn. She and the girls did a catwalk up the left of the boys with Nate in front, performing some sexier choreography while she sang, "Keudaen ddak nae STYLEya, Banjjakbanjjak STARya, Saekdareungeol wonhae? Let me show you if that's okay."

Ming came out in front of the guys to sing the next part, their dance moves a bit dramatic and funny. "Now come on. Saek-kkaleun Rainbow, Nal neukkin soongan neon bbajyeoringeol ara."

"You just can't control," Ming and Lemon sang together as Lemon came to the front of the girls.

Then, while both groups did different yet just as smooth choreography, Lemon sang, "Nal saro jabeun geon, Neowa namani aneun oori doolui Secret light."

Then Ming with, "Hey girl, let's get it poppin'."

Yo came up front again, feeling a bit silly while doing some sexy moves that involved bending around a lot, but he still did them while his face burned from humiliation. He could feel Ming's smirk directed at him. _I'm gonna kill him after this is all done._ "Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo."

Then Aim finally got her chance to sing alone, and she performed some sexy/cutesy moves the dance majors taught her. Her face was as red as Yo guessed his was. "Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha."

"Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Girl, Neon naui Lollipop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Pop-Pop," was Ming again.

Yo could sort of understand why they'd given Ming the majority of the singing parts. He had the handsomest face with the charming smile, and his body moved fluidly. Some of the dance majors nearby talked about him being "sex on legs", which Yo really had not wanted to hear. He wanted to grimace. Or vomit. Either would work.

Good strode up to the front, leading the next section of dance moves, hip-hop, for the guys. "Nal seollege haneun neoui Body Neoui Move. Imi ne shinseoneul gadwibeorin naui Groove. Shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichige hae. Let's just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H."

Ming again. Yo did make a small grimace at the back of his best friend's head. He was glad no one saw him. "Now come on, Saek-kkaleun Rainbow, Nal neukkin soongan neon bbajyeoringeol ara."

"You just can't control," Fang joined in with Ming, now at the front of the girls.

Fang wasn't doing sexy moves, rather cutesy ones. She had too innocent a face, or so the dance majors claimed. "Nal saro jabeun geon. Neowa namani aneun oori dooriui Secret Light."

And Yo came in with the first two lines of the chorus again. "Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo."

Then Aim. "Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha."

Nate bounded to the front, looking something akin to an eager bunny, the way her pigtails flopped as she bounced through her dance moves along with the other girls. "Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Boy, Neon naui Lollipop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Pop-Pop."

Suthee had confided in Yo earlier about being relieved that his part was so brief. He'd been assigned both Seungri's and Daesung's parts, but together they still only made up a short paragraph. He wasn't confident in his singing skills, nor was he very proud of his dancing. "Han sooganui neukkimi anya. Jigeum doo nooneul gamado neon nae ape seoitneungeol. Naega baradeon keuge neoya. Keunyang idaero neowa na jeo boolbitarae."

So when Suthee got to the high notes at the end of the paragraph, Ming sang quietly along with him so he didn't feel so pressured.

Yo and the other guys joined the girls, all of them forming a line of boy, girl, boy, girl, etc. He sang, "Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Dalkoomhage dagawa. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Naege soksakyeojwo."

Then Aim, "Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Sangkeumhage dagawa. Lolli-Lolli-Lollipop Neoreul wonhajanha."

The whole group finished up with the final lines, "Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, neon naui Lollipop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Pop-Pop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, neon naui Lollipop. Lolli Lolli Lollipop, Oh, Lolli-Pop-Pop."

The song ended, and the group held their final poses, panting hard from exerting themselves while dancing. Yo was struggling not to let anyone realize how hard he was wheezing. His thoughts were centered around the inhaler he had, stashed away in his bag on the other side of the room.

"The seniors are coming!" One dance major hissed.

Everyone scrambled to hide the boombox, then all the Moons and Stars jumped into position for the competition dance so the seniors wouldn't suspect. Except for Yo, who had grabbed his bag and disappeared into the bathroom to use his inhaler.

He was just exiting when another person was about to enter, and they bumped into each other. "Sorry, sorry," he waii-ed them, figuring it was a senior. He looked up.

Pha smirked back at him. "Hiding in the bathroom?"

Yo made a face, grateful that Pha hadn't tried to come in while he was using the inhaler. "No. I was using the bathroom."

"You take your bag in the bathroom with you?"

"I was looking for some gum," Yo thought quickly, zipping his bag shut.

Pha's eyes flicked down to the bag then back up to Yo's face. "Gum?"

Yo frowned. "Yeah. I thought I had some gum in my bag, but it turns out I didn't." He shrugged, moving past Pha to set his bag on the floor and re-join the others.

He didn't notice Pha's eyes still on his bag.

XXX

Yo and Ming lay on the floor after practice, both catching their breath. Two practices in one day? Yeah, _all_ the Moons and Stars were exhausted. In fact, Yo and Ming weren't the only ones lying on the floor. Nate, Lemon and Suthee were arranged nearby while Good and Aim rested against the wall. Yo wearily pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm gonna go crash in my dorm."

Ming raised his head, blinking at Yo. Then he let his head fall back to the floor, not even wincing when it made a sharp 'thud'. "I'm too tired to move right now."

"Not gonna practice your Muay Thai?" Yo teased half-heartedly.

Ming groaned, turning his face away. "Fuck off, Yo."

Yo snickered, pushing himself to his feet and ignoring how wobbily he was as he went to grab his bag.

"Do you need a ride?"

Yo turned, nodding at Pha while stifling a yawn. "Ming's not getting up anytime soon."

Pha glanced over at Ming, who was still on the floor. He was quietly talking with Aim and Lemon. "Why are you guys so tired? You never looked this bad before," then he turned back to Yo, suspicion clear in his gaze. "And it's just the four faculties. No one else."

Yo shrugged, averting his gaze to dig through his bag. His eyes were stinging. Luckily, he'd brought along his contact supplies and his pair of black glasses. "I dunno. Maybe because we were doing some extra practice before you seniors showed up?"

"You did extra practice??"

"What's with the tone of surprise? You think we want to look like idiots on the stage?"

"No. But none of you has done extra practice before."

"Doesn't mean we never thought about it," Yo sighed, heading for the door. "Let's go. I'm gonna fall asleep before too long."

Pha chuckled, following Yo out the door while the younger exchanged his contacts for the black glasses. They were soon in Pha's car and on their way to the dorm. Pha's phone rang, and Yo waited for him to answer it, but he didn't.

Yo eyed him. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

Pha smirked, shaking his head. "Not while I'm driving."

Yo's gaze fell to the phone. "Fine. _I'll_ answer it, then." He picked the phone up and pressed the green button, holding the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Pha? This is Gem. I know you're probably feeling stressed right now, with all the exams and your duties as Campus Moon. You can come over to my dorm. I'll help you de-stress."

Yo gripped the phone hard, glowering out the window. " _De-stress?_ " He questioned, missing Pha's 'oh, shit' expression.

"Mm," the girl hummed in the affirmative.

"I'm afraid he can't do that. He's busy for the whole night." Yo's voice was colder than a glacier. He turned his frosty gaze to Pha who refused to look back.

"What??? Who is _this???_ Where's Pha!"

"Why would he need _you_ when he has _me_? Don't call this number again." Yo hung up on her, setting the phone back between them in the car. He folded his hands in his lap and looked out the window again, wanting to find the girl who had the gall to call _his Pha_ and strangle her with her own hair. After a few minutes of fuming to himself, Yo calmly asked, "Do you get a lot of calls like that?"

Pha hesitated. "Err...sometimes."

"Every day?"

"...every other day, more like."

"Hmm."

Pha glanced over at Yo, cringing when he saw Yo staring back at him coldly. "Yo, I-"

"Why haven't you told them you're unavailable?"

Pha swallowed hard. "Because this is the first time anyone has called me since I started courting you. I swear."

Yo turned to look out the window again. "Hmm."

Pha wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell how angry Yo was, or even if he was really angry at all.

Then, "The next time you get a call like that, give me the phone. I'll take care of it."

Relief flooded Pha's system. "I will."

Yo nodded, keeping the smug smile off his face. _You're so whipped for me, P'Pha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's always been whipped for you, Yo. XD You just never noticed it.
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	16. Green light

Ming stuck to his word, bringing Yo to the Medical canteen to drop him off, and didn't go in himself. He pulled away, knowing Pha would take Yo back to the Science faculty. Plus, Ming really didn't want to meet up with the Fairy Angel Gang again. He shivered just thinking about them. They hung all over him and kept fighting over who would be his "girlfriend". Not to be mean, but none of them were his type, even if he was still looking for someone to be with.

He felt a sharp pang as a certain someone's dimpled face flashed through his mind.

Trying to move on was hard. Especially since he still had a whole box of KitKats in his car, taunting him wherever he went. He knew he should toss it and forget about it, but something in him wouldn't let him. So, he drove around with a full box of candy bars sitting in his backseat. At least back there it was out of sight.

When he had admitted to Yo that he was giving up on pursuing anyone for the foreseeable future, Yo hadn't agreed that that was the best course of action at first. Then, after listening to Ming talk about how he was either cheated on, dumped cruelly, or even ignored, he had to agree with Ming that taking a breather from relationships was probably the best.

Ming sighed softly, pulling into the parking area for Engineering students. He sat in the driver's seat a little bit, unwilling to get out and face anybody. A rap on the window caught his attention.

Forth was standing there, looking at him sympathetically.

Ming grimaced to himself, getting out of the car and shutting the door. "Hello, P'Forth."

Forth studied his face for a bit. "You look like you need a drink, N'Ming."

"I feel like it," Ming's smile was unconvincing.

"You want to join us tonight? We're having a guy's night out."

"Is that allowed? I'm the Engineering Moon."

"Not a problem. I won't let you drink too much," Forth promised, patting Ming's shoulder. "We're just going to relax and let off some steam."

Ming nodded, thinking it over. Letting off steam sounded good. "I'm in, P."

"Good," Forth smiled. "Meet us in front of the campus. We'll pick you up."

"Got it, P." Ming nodded again.

Forth was about to say something else, but his phone rang, interrupting him. He took it out of his hazer jacket and frowned at the screen. "Not again..."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...Beam's a mess now. He thinks he ruined your life."

Ming was surprised. "What??"

Forth shrugged. "I have to go. He's already at the bar."

"This early??? It's still the _lunch_ hour!" The surprise turned to stunned confusion.

"Yeah. Shows how horrible he feels about getting in between you and Kit. I told him not to, but..." Forth sighed loudly. "He was just thinking about making Kit...well, never mind. Forget it. See you tonight, N'Ming."

"Yeah, see you..." Ming echoed, staring after Forth as the senior hurried towards his bike. After Forth was gone, Ming shook his head, then walked inside the Engineering faculty. _Doesn't matter what he was gonna say. You need to just let P'Kit go, Ming._

XXX

In the Medical canteen, Kit was craning his neck to search the crowd of med students.

"You look like a meerkat seeing if the coast is clear," Pha teased him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Beam," Kit muttered, still searching the faces. He sighed, settling back into his seat. Both Pha and Yo were staring at him in concern. "I'm worried about him."

"Why, P?" Yo asked, taking a sip of his pink milk.

"He probably feels like everything is his fault, when it isn't. Some of it is, but it's mostly my own doing. Now he's avoiding me," Kit complained, picking up his phone to see if he had any new messages. He didn't.

Yo glanced at Pha, yet chose to continue drinking his pink milk and not say anything.

Pha considered his next words carefully. "Kit...if I ask you a question, can you please not get mad?"

Kit eyed him warily. "That depends."

"If N'Ming does decide to pursue you again, what will you do?"

Kit didn't know what to say. He'd been expecting the question for a while at that point, so he wasn't surprised to hear Pha voice it. He just couldn't think of how to answer it. "I don't know, Pha. I really don't," he said morosely, folding his arms on the table and burying his head in them. "Besides, no matter how positive Forth is, I don't think N'Ming will come back. He probably hates me now."

Yo listened to the whole exchange, squirming slightly in his seat. He desperately wanted to reassure Kit of Ming's affections, but how could he do that when Ming himself had decided to give up on relationships for the time being? And Yo couldn't blame him. Ming had had his heart broken so many times, it was a wonder he still had one that worked properly.

"Yo?"

Yo looked guiltily up through his bangs at Kit, who gazed back in confusion. "He's giving up relationships for now, P'Kit."

Kit blinked.

"And...well, to be honest, I really don't blame him. All his past girlfriends have either cheated on him or dumped him in the cruelest manner they could. He's been so hurt..." Yo lowered his eyes, unable to keep looking in Kit's incredulous gaze. "He needs to take some time for himself."

Kit made a split-second decision. _Why am I so afraid, anyway?? Because he's a **guy**? That's dumb, since I'm one, too. That means we can understand each other better than a girl can a guy or a guy can a girl. I know my heart flutters oddly when he's around, and that I **hate** it when he shows others that special smile of his._ "N'Yo, what if someone courted him?"

Pha bit back a smile, staying out of it. _I wish you luck, Kit._

Yo frowned, looking at Kit in bewilderment. "I'm not sure I follow, P'Kit."

"Would he still give up on relationships if someone courted him?" Kit asked bluntly, ignoring the blush steadily deepening in his cheeks.

"Um..." Yo glanced at Pha. "I don't know. All I can say is good luck to that person. Once Ming makes up his mind, it's near _impossible_ to change it back. I should know," Yo muttered. "Jerk changed his mind about a _lot_ of things growing up."

Kit felt a bit daunted at Yo's words, but a surge of determination soon drowned out all doubt. So, Ming had made his mind up, eh? He wasn't going to pursue a relationship? Too bad for him.

Because Kit was going to turn the tables and court him right back.

XXX

During practice that evening, Ming had a hard time concentrating. Kit had tagged along with Pha and had gazed right at him the entire time. Ming refused to meet his gaze, instead focusing on a spot on the far wall, going through the moves almost robotically. One of the seniors directing them had taken him aside to ask what was wrong. Ming only said he was tired. Luckily for him, the senior had accepted the feeble excuse, and told him to get more sleep that night.

Because of that, and everything else, he begged off drinking out that night.

And it wasn't just practice, but also after at the school gym - Kit was there. Only that time, it seemed unplanned because Kit's eyes widened slightly when he saw Ming over by the sandbag, beating the shit out of it. Ming turned back to the bag, focusing all his frustration, anger and hurt into hitting and kicking the bag.

 _Why is P'Kit turning up everywhere I go? Can't he leave me alone? It hurts too much to see him right now..._ Ming paused mid punch, staring at the sandbag sadly. _But...at the same time, I miss him. So much..._

It wasn't much longer, Ming left the gym, intent on grabbing some noodles before heading back to his dorm for some well-deserved rest. He got into the driver's seat of his car after tossing his gear bag in the backseat, and turned the key to start his car.

"Nooo..." he groaned when all he heard was a clicking noise. He tried again. And again. And again. Still just the annoying clicking noise. "Argh," he growled, popping the hood and getting out to see if he could figure out what was wrong with the engine.

"Something wrong with your car?"

Ming tense, then forced himself to relax. He turn to see Kit standing next to his own car. _What are the odds that we parked next to each other??_ "Yeah. It won't start."

**(A/N: Yes. I switched them. So sue me. :P)**

Kit frowned, watching at Ming poked at a few things, grumbling under his breath about stupid cars not working when they needed to.

"Fuck," Ming swore suddenly, making Kit jump when he slammed the hood shut out of anger. "Just _another_ thing to go wrong..." he sighed, pulling out his phone to call a car service. After getting off the phone, he actually kicked his car. "Stupid thing! I should trade you in for something better. Nothing but trouble..."

"Are they coming to fix your car soon?" Kit asked, hesitant about saying anything. Ming looked really mad.

Ming turned his head, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "They said it could take somewhere between fifteen minutes to an hour for the crew to get here."

"Would you like a ride?"

Ming blinked. Then his eyes narrowed. "A ride?"

Kit nodded, busying himself with unlocking his own car and putting his bag in the backseat.

Ming watched him, wondering what he was up to. "I was going to get something eat before heading back."

"That's fine," Kit surprised him by saying. "I was thinking of grabbing some food, too."

"But my car..." Ming glanced at his car.

Kit rolled his window down, looking somewhat annoyed. "Seriously? Nothing's going to happen to it. They'll fix it and you can pick it up tomorrow."

"How? Someone will have to bring me back."

"I will."

Ming snapped his mouth shut, staring at Kit in shock.

Kit rolled his eyes. "Get in already, Ming. I'm hungry."

Unable to say anything, Ming did as Kit said, buckling himself into the front seat. _He called me Ming..._ Ming glanced at him before focusing his gaze out the side window, missing the hopeful glances Kit was sending his way. _He's never called me Ming...just N'Ming. Or even 'hey, you'._

The ride was a blur for Ming, and they were soon seated in the noodle place Ming had been thinking of going to. Kit didn't meet his surprised stare, instead leading him to a secluded table. Kit even ordered for both of them - _How does he know my favorite??_ \- and asked the waitress to bring a Thai tea and an iced coffee.

At Ming's questioning look, Kit flushed and said, "Th-the coffee is for you. You're always drinking it, so..."

Ming hummed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kit drumming his fingers nervously on the table, and Ming looking off to the side blankly. Then Kit cleared his throat. "Um...Ming?"

"Hm?" Ming turned his head to look at him.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Ming cocked his head.

Kit swallowed hard. "That you're...erm...that you're not pursuing a relationship."

 _Yo must've told him._ Ming nodded slowly, eyes dropping to the tabletop. "Yes. It's true. I'm just too tired to do it anymore."

"Would you object if someone courted you?"

Ming's head shot up and he stared at Kit with huge eyes. " _Huh??_ "

Kit's face was as red as a tomato, but he still repeated his question, "Would you object if someone courted _you?_ "

"Like who??"

"Just...someone I know..." Kit mumbled, looking away.

Ming blinked a few times, feeling very confused. _I thought he didn't like me..._ "Um...I guess I don't?" He stated slowly and uncertainly. "Mind, that is."

Kit perked at that, a slight smile peeking through. "Okay."

The conversation changed to the competition after that, but Ming still had that question nagging at him from the back of his mind the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit's making his move. ^_^
> 
> Good Luck, Kitty!! You'll need it. ;)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	17. Courting

The phone ringing loudly in his ear was what woke Yo up. He blearily opened his eyes, groaning when he saw the time on the digital clock next to his bed - 6:00 AM. He reached over, grabbing his phone, and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

A chuckle greeted him on the other end. "Come open your door, Yo."

"Hm?" Yo rubbed at his eyes, yawning. "My door?"

"Open your door, or I'll kick it in."

Yo stumbled to the door, opening it and blinking tiredly up at Pha. "P'Pha...what are you doing here so early??"

Pha couldn't help smiling at how adorable Yo looked, just out of bed with sleepy eyes and sleep mussed hair and clothes. He gently pushed Yo back inside the room. "I thought we'd have breakfast together today, since I won't be able to be at the practice with you."

"Um...okay..." Yo swallowed back another yawn.

"What's that?"

Yo looked over where Pha was pointing, eyes widening when he realized what the older guy was looking at. Yo jumped over in front of his dresser, arms spread wide to hide his little shrine to Pha. "Nothing! Just pictures of Korean stars!"

"Those are not Korean stars," Pha purred, stepping closer. He had a teasing glint in his eye.

"Yes they are!"

"Move, Yo."

"No way."

"I'll eat you if you don't move."

Yo stared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Pha moved before Yo could dodge him, grasping Yo by the shoulders and spinning him around, pushing him down on the bed, pinning him there. Yo squirmed in a vain attempt to get free, freezing when he felt one of Pha's legs between his. His cheeks flushed scarlet when naughty images invaded his mind.

Pha, surprisingly, wasn't thinking along those lines. "Shall I eat you now? Or can I look at the pictures?"

" _No eating me!_ " Yo squeaked, eyes clenched shut in a mixture of fear and...anticipation??

Pha chuckled lowly, the sound sending shivers up and down Yo's spine, and rolled off of the younger guy. He went over to the dresser, picking up a picture and looking at it.

Yo slowly rolled over and sat up, staring at Pha's back in stunned disbelief. _Did that really just happen??_

"How did you get all these pictures?" Pha asked, both touched and amused at Yo's obvious obsession with him. He could tell the pictures dated from all the way back in middle school. He turned to look at Yo, one picture still clasped in his hands.

Yo puffed his cheeks out in irritation, looking something akin to a chipmunk. "How do you think? I bought them from your fan club."

Pha was genuinely surprised at that. "I had a fan club?"

"How could you not know?? They followed you everywhere, screamed your name at every basketball game, and crowded around you with gifts."

"I never really saw them," Pha shrugged. His gaze fell on a grey, square velvet box tucked behind the largest picture. He pulled it out. "What's this?"

"Explain what you meant, and I'll tell you," Yo said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"What? That I never saw them?"

Yo nodded.

"I didn't see anyone I wasn't interested in," Pha told him, one corner of his mouth curving up in a nostalgic smile. "Ever since I saw this one kid taking care of a lost kitten, the rest of the world ceased to hold any significance for me."

 _Kitten?_ Yo's gaze fell to his lap self-consciously. _He's talking about **me...**_

"So?" Pha wiggled the box in the air. "What is this?"

"It's yours," Yo said, voice soft and meek.

Pha opened the box, unable to keep the awestruck smile off his face as he carefully removed the bracelet inside. He locked gazes with Yo. "Thank you."

Yo smiled shyly, looking back down at his lap while Pha secured the bracelet around his wrist. Then he remembered, "Oh, you said something about going out for breakfast?"

"Mm," Pha hummed. "There's a porridge place close by."

"But I need to shower-"

"Just wash your face."

"I need to change my clothes, and-"

"Come as you are," Pha interrupted him again. "Nobody's going to care."

Yo frowned. "I'm at least putting my contacts in."

"I prefer your glasses, but that's up to you," Pha said, heading for the door.

Yo blinked. _I was right. You really **do** have a glasses kink, P'Pha._

XXX

Yo poked forlornly at his porridge with his spoon, appetite vanishing when Pring showed up. She stole Pha's attention by talking about quizzes and slides. He sighed to himself and took a bite of porridge, not wanting to waste it.

"You're so messy."

Yo looked up, bewildered, just as Pha reached out and used his thumb to remove a blob of porridge from the corner of Yo's mouth. Yo could only stare as Pha brought his thumb to his own mouth and licked the porridge off.

"Pha, shouldn't we get going?" Pring's voice had gone high-pitched. "We'll be late for class."

"I'll follow you out," Pha said, standing.

"Could I get a ride with you? My car is being serviced this week."

Pha turned back to Yo, who was steadfastly keeping his eyes pointed at his porridge as he finished up the last few mouthfuls. "Yo? May I give her a ride?"

Yo whipped his head up, blinking. "...huh?"

"May I give her a ride?"

Yo didn't need to look at Pring to see her fuming expression. "Uh...I don't see why not..." he said hesitantly, hoping he was making the right decision.

Pha cocked his head slightly. "Are you sure?"

Yo nodded. "Yes." _I trust **you** , P'Pha. It's P'Pring I don't trust._

"Are you done?"

Yo nodded again, standing when Pring did, inwardly cringing away as she shot him a poisonous glower when Pha wasn't looking. He followed them out of the restaurant, watching Pha unlock the car. He turned back to Yo, smiling softly.

Yo raised one eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing," Pha told him unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh," Yo said sarcastically.

"I'm just happy that we got to eat breakfast together," Pha's smile turned content. "It was very nice."

 _Until it got invaded._ Yo smiled back, thinking Pha was acting cute. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Oh, before I go, have you decided what to do for your talent?"

"I was thinking I'd play the piano. I even have a song picked out, but I'm still working on finding a place to practice," Yo frowned. If only he'd brought his keyboard with him, he could practice in his dorm room.

Pha's face lit up. "I can help you with that. My uncle owns a music place, and it has some practice rooms in the back. In fact, I can take you there tonight."

"Don't you have classes until late tonight, P'Pha?" Yo wanted to accept, but he didn't want to cause problems for Pha.

"I have a lab, but I can still come get you and take you to my uncle's place."

Yo bit back a laugh. Pha was acting like a dog, eager to please it's owner. "If you're sure, then okay."

"Pha, we need to go."

Yo wanted to stick his tongue out at Pring, but he refrained. There was no need to let Pring know she was getting to him.

Pha waved at her. "I'm coming Pring." He leaned closer to Yo's face, smiling when the smaller's cheeks turned pink at his proximity. "See you tonight, then, Yo." He grasped Yo's hand for a moment, squeezing it affectionately before letting him go.

Yo waved as Pha drove away, a warm feeling filling him.

XXX

Ming stared in shock at the box sitting right outside his door. He looked up and down the hallway for whoever had just knocked on his door, but nobody was there. He picked the box up and took it inside, curious about it's contents. A look at the label on the box told him it was from a local florist. He frowned.

_Who would be sending **me** flowers??_

Inside was a bigger surprise. He found clusters of Edelweiss and Diosma flowers, and in the middle was nestled three Hearts Ease Pansies, tied together by a simple white ribbon. There was a couple cards with the flowers, one stating what the flowers meant: Edelweiss was _daring, courage, noble purity_ ; Diosma was _your simple elegance charms me_ ; and Hearts Ease Pansies was _think of me_. Ming's heart beat a little faster, fingers trembling when he read the second card.

_You are daring, courageous, and have a noble purity about you. Your simple elegance charms me, and I hope these flowers make you think of me, as I am thinking of you._

_When the competition comes, I'll be giving my roses to you (and Yo, but that's because Pha is making me and Beam do that --__--)._

_Kit_

Ming stared at the signature, thinking he was just seeing things. He flipped the card around, studying it from every angle, but it still said the same thing. He reread the card a few times, committing the words to memory.

 _My KitKat is really **courting** me..._ he thought in stunned amazement, sinking onto the couch, the card still clutched in his hands. A small smile appeared. _He's...courting **me**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ming is finding it hard to believe that Kit is courting him. But he'll believe it before too long. ^_^ Kit has more up his sleeve to make Ming his.
> 
> Beam will get what is coming to him, don't worry. It's just gonna take a little bit to get there. I have to get other parts of the story down first. :)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	18. Traumatic Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to warn you, this chapter isn't pretty. It shows an emotionally controlling and abusive person, and self-harm. If this triggers anyone, don't read this chapter after the Kit/Pha part. I apologize in advance.

Kit waited around the corner, having run there after knocking on Ming's door, biting his lower lip as he stared at the box of KitKats he'd left outside the junior's room. That morning, he'd left flowers. Now it was candy - Ming's favorite. Kit had felt daring, and even wrote on a sticky note : _Pretend these are me._

He felt himself blush hotly at the memory. What had he been _thinking_?? Now Ming was going to think he was a desperate and shameless senior, throwing himself at him!

Then the door opened, and he heard a confused, "Huh?" Ming's head popped out, looking around the hallway. Kit pulled back around the corner, hoping Ming wouldn't try to investigate. He heard rustling, like Ming had picked up the box, and a tearing sound. "Oh, yum!" Ming sounded happy. "KitKats." A few moments of silence, then some stunned laughter. "Okay, P'Kit, I'll pretend they're you." The door shut.

Kit forced away the embarrassment, instead pumping a fist in victory. Ming had liked his courting gift! He scurried down the stairs, trying to think of what to give him next. He nearly ran into a girl on the way up, apologizing as he moved to the side, smiling at her as he continued down. She smiled back, nodding at him.

He got out his phone, messaging Pha as he ran back to his car. He'd gone to Ming's room during the lunch break, and it was almost over.

_Kit: I did it!_

_Kit: I left the KitKats!_

_Pha: What’d he do?_

_Kit: Um…_

_Kit: said “yum”_

_Pha: That’s it?_

_Kit: …no…_

_Kit: I don’t know if I should tell you…_

_Pha: Please tell me you didn’t leave the sticky note…_

_Kit: alright, I won’t tell you_

_Kit: >.<_

_Pha: You’re in idiot_

_Pha: Did he sound pleased?_

_Kit: Yes_

_Kit: He really did_

_Kit: :D_

_Pha: ^_^ I’m glad for you_

_Pha: What’s your next step in your plan of courting N’Ming?_

_Kit: I’m still working on it_

_Pha: Try sending him dinner_

_Kit: Dinner?_

_Pha: Yeah. And make sure it’s something he really loves._

_Pha: Do you know what he likes to eat?_

_Kit: …_

_Pha: What?_

_Kit: KitKats_

_Pha: >.>_

_Pha: Again, you’re an idiot_

_Pha: Find out what he likes to eat! Other than chocolate wafers that make him think of you!_

_Kit: I already took him to his favorite noodle place!!_

_Kit: Now what???_

_Pha: I suggest you ask Yo_

_Pha: If anyone knows N’Ming’s likes and dislikes, it’s him_

_Kit: …_

_Kit: ok_

_Pha: How did you not think of that already_

_Kit: I’ve been trying to put together a fool-proof courting plan, ok?? Lay off me_

_Pha: What have you got so far?_

_Kit: Flowers, candy, maybe a bracelet or necklace…what else is there??_

_Pha: --__--_

_Pha: Why don’t you just break into his dorm and demand he eat YOU_

_Kit: FUCK OFF PHA_

_Pha: I’m sorta serious_

_Kit: Yeah, well, so am I_

_Kit: >:( jerk_

_Pha: How about writing him letters?_

_Kit: wtf would I do that for_

_Kit: we got to the same university_

_Pha: as a romantic gesture_

_Pha: haven’t you ever courted before?_

_Kit: No. I got confessed to by a couple girls and we dated. That’s it._

_Pha: Ah. That explains it._

_Kit: No need to be so condescending. <.<_

_Pha: When you write the letters, try some romantic poetry._

_Pha: People really like that_

_Kit: And you know that how?_

_Pha: >.>_

_Kit: <.<_

_Pha: Just do it_

_Pha: But make sure it’s all heartfelt! Otherwise, he’ll think you’re faking._

_Kit: Trust me, none of this is fake. I’ve never been more sincere in my life._

Kit sent the last message and smiled. It was true. He was sincere in his courting of Ming. Yeah, it had taken him a while to understand what exactly he was feeling about the tall junior, but he really liked him - dare he say it, maybe even loved him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but somewhere along the line the flattered feeling had gradually turned into genuine feelings.

Then he noticed what time it was, and squeaked. _Professor Auntie's going to kill me!_ He hurriedly pulled out of the dorm parking lot. Then, thinking better of it, he turned in the direction of Yo's dorm. _I need to find out what Ming likes. He's more important than classes I can make up for later,_ he thought with a huge smile.

XXX

Yo was enjoying messaging back and forth with Pha, wishing they didn't have to stop. Yet, Yo knew they'd have to soon. Practice was scheduled for after the lunch period, and that was nearly over. He flopped backwards on his bed, staring happily up at the ceiling.

_Maybe tonight he'll ask me to be his boyfriend..._ Yo closed his eyes, picturing the scene in his mind.

**Pha would take him into one of the practice rooms, and Yo would sit at the piano, warming up. Then Pha would come up and give him a hug from behind. Yo would lean against him, enjoying the feeling.**

**Then Pha would say, "Yo, will you be my boyfriend?"**

**And Yo would smile at him, and say, "Of course, P'Pha."**

**Then-**

Yo cut his daydream off there. He sat up, cheeks flaming at the realization of what he'd been thinking about. _It'll happen when it happens. No need to rush._ He nodded at himself, sliding off the bed to get his things together for the practice. Ming would be there soon to pick him up.

Then his phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?" No one answered. There was some garbled noise on the other end. He frowned. "Hello?" He checked the screen to see Ming had called him. "Ming?? Are you there??"

"You know it's useless, darling."

Yo stiffened at the familiar voice. _What the hell is **she** doing there!_

"Deep down, you know we belong together. I've indulged you enough with this 'space' you wanted, but now I'm through."

"I broke up with you, Muwan."

"Sweetie, you _can't_ break up with me. I won't let you. Do you remember why?"

Ming reluctantly answered, "Because you took advantage of me."

"Advantage? No, no, darling. You wanted it. You said so. Remember?"

"I remember you telling me that the next morning."

"And I said you had to take responsibility for your actions. You used me. Do you really think I'd let you go on your merry way?"

"Two years together wasn't enough for you?"

"Ming, sweetie," Muwan cooed. "I'm taking _all_ your years. The time for games is done. I'm serious when I say you're mine for good."

Ming said nothing. Yo's heart ached, and he could only imagine how lost Ming was feeling at that point. Muwan had a way of getting in his head and distorting what he was really feeling to what Muwan wanted. She was controlling and emotionally abusive to Ming.

"Now that that's settled, what's this I hear of you courting someone?"

"I'm not," Ming said flatly.

"Good, because-"

"He's courting me."

A beat of silence. "'He'?"

"Yes. _He._ He's a senior, and he's courting me. He's _serious_ about it."

Muwan laughed lightly. "Ming, my poor sweetheart, can't you see what's going on? He's _playing_ with you. What boy would chase you? What boy would be _serious_ about you? You know _I'm_ the only one you can depend on, the only one who will stay by your side _forever_. I will never leave you. You don't have to fear being alone, Ming."

"H-he's not playing with me," Ming protested weakly.

_No!_ Yo wanted to shout, but he was unable to say a word. _Don't let her into your head again! P'Kit really cares about you!_

"Of course he is. And that's what all the girls before me were doing: _playing_. They weren't serious about you. Not like I am. We have a _future_ together, Ming."

Ming took in a ragged breath. "But-"

"Have I ever cheated on you? Given you cause to doubt my loyalty?"

Ming sighed. "No...no, you haven't."

"See?"

"I love him, Muwan."

Muwan didn't get angry. She just chuckled softly. "My poor Ming. You're just confused. This is what happens when you run off on your own. You start confusing a junior-senior relationship between men for love. That isn't love, darling. It's _curiosity_. And when it's gone, what will you be left with? Hm? Can you tell me?"

Ming didn't say anything. Yo wanted to cry. _Ming, no...you're falling into her trap again..._

"Nothing. You'll be left with _nothing._ He'll take and take and take, and you'll have nothing left. But me? I can give you everything. You'll never want for anything, because you'll already have it. You're my darling, and I want to take care of you. Haven't I always treated you like a prince?"

_More like a bloody show dog,_ Yo snarled in his mind at the same time Ming whispered, "Yes."

"And you will one day be my king, like I've promised you from the beginning of our relationship. I'll be your faithful queen." There was a sound like something being patted. Yo knew it was Muwan patting Ming's shoulder. Then there was a soft kissing sound, which Yo knew was Muwan pressing a kiss to the top of Ming's head. "Darling, I have to run. I have classes this afternoon. We'll talk later, okay?"

"...okay..." Ming sounded so defeated.

_No! Don't give in!_ Yo clutched his phone harder, wishing he was there. He'd tell that bitch a thing or two.

"I love you, sweetie."

There was a beat before Ming responded with a dead, "I love you, too, honey."

"Bye-bye."

There was a door closing in the background, then more silence.

"Yo?" Ming breathed raggedly into the phone.

"Ming!" Yo cried, running from his dorm room. "Stay there, I'm coming right now, okay?"

"Yo...what if she's right?? What if she-"

"She's _never_ been right! Everything she said was _bullshit_ , Ming! Do you hear me??" Yo was sprinting so fast, he totally missed Kit just getting out of his car. "Ming, I said do you _hear_ me??" Yo pleaded, fighting back tears.

Ming sighed. "I hear you...but it's hard, Yo..."

Yo froze on the sidewalk. "Don't do it, Ming. _Please_ don't."

"I can't _think_...it's the only way I can get my thoughts in order, clear my head," Ming's voice was soft, pained.

"Don't you _dare_ do it. The last time left scars," Yo choked out. "Do you know how I felt, seeing my best friend in that state??"

"N'Yo!" Kit called, feeling uneasy from the conversation even though he could only hear Yo.

Yo whirled, staring at Kit with desperation and tear-filled eyes. "P, can you drive me to Ming's dorm?? He needs us."

"Of course," Kit agreed immediately, starting the car back up as Yo dove inside. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Kit asked, "What's going on? Is he okay??"

Yo swallowed hard. "No. He hasn't been okay for a couple years now, P. And it's all her fault."

Kit was startled. "Her? Her who??"

"Yo, I'm sorry."

Yo turned his attention back to his suffering best friend. "Ming, tell me you didn't. _Please_ tell me you didn't."

"I had to...I'm sorry," Ming started sobbing into the phone. "I-I can't...Yo, please don't hate me...I _needed_ it..."

Yo rested his head against the head rest, closing his eyes. "Ming...I could never hate you. You're like my brother. Please, _listen_ to me this time when I say you need help."

"No one can help me...not even her..."

"She can't help _anyone_!" Yo snarled quietly. "All she ever does is tear you down until I don't recognize what's left. You need to _tell_ someone."

"I can't..." Ming choked out. "I _can't_...the hold she has on me, Yo...it's too _deep_..."

"It's psychological, Ming. She doesn't have a _literal_ hold on you," Yo scrubbed his own tears away.

"It's hard to tell what's literally her and what's just her words anymore."

"I know," Yo whispered. "I _know_. And that's why we need to tell someone about her."

"His dorm is up ahead," Kit said, disturbed by what he was hearing.

Yo whipped his gaze up. "Ming, we're almost there."

"We?"

"Is the door open?"

"I didn't lock it when she left..." Ming took a deep breath. "Yo... everything looks kinda fuzzy..."

"What??" Yo was alarmed.

Kit glanced at him in worry, parking the car.

"Maybe...I went too deep this time," Ming sighed softly, then sniffled.

Yo hated to out Ming like this, but it had to be done. Someone needed to know. "Ming, where did you cut this time?"

Kit stared at Yo, horror rising in him. " _Cut??_ " He choked out.

"...my leg...where no one will see it..."

"Not your wrist again?"

"No...too easy to bleed out."

Yo and Kit jumped out of the car, running inside the building and up the stairs to burst inside Ming's room. Yo stuffed his phone in his pocket, calling, "Ming, where _are_ you??" Ming was nowhere to be seen.

"In here," came Ming's muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

Yo turned the knob and pushed the door open, moving to grab a towel and press it against Ming's bleeding thigh. Ming was leaning against the side of the tub, eyes barely open. He had no strength to push Yo away or even protest Yo's doctoring. All he could do was watch.

"Ming..."

Ming slowly looked up, locking gazes with a horrified Kit. "P'Kit..." Ming said weakly, full of shame.

Kit knelt beside Ming, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Who did this to you??" He demanded, fighting back tears of his own.

Ming blinked up at him. "Just me."

"Yo said something about a 'her'. Who?"

Ming's expression turned pained. "Muwan."

Yo growled deep in his throat. "If I ever see that bitch, I'm gonna _strangle_ her."

Kit could tell just from Yo's reaction to the name that the girl wasn't pleasant to be around. "Ming," he said softly, imploring the hurting man in his arms. "You need to have a doctor check on your wound."

"Can't you be my doctor?" Ming tried to joke like he used to, before the mess with Beam, but that teasing light wasn't in his eyes. That special smirk wasn't on his face.

"I'm still a student," Kit managed to keep his voice calm, stroking Ming's head gently, combing through his hair. "And a second-year at that. You need a certified doctor."

Ming sighed, closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes!" Yo barked, startling Kit. "I'm not having you almost die on me again!"

"I'm not _dying_ ," Ming muttered. "Just...blocking everything out for a moment."

Yo took his phone back out, dialing a number and holding it to his ear. "P'Pha? I need you. Kit and Ming need you, too. Can you come to Ming's dorm? _Please?_ " He begged, tears falling down his cheeks. Apparently, Pha had agreed to come, and Yo said, "Thank you. I'll explain everything when you get here, just...please, hurry."

"How often do you cut, Ming?" Kit asked quietly, still stroking Ming's head soothingly.

Ming grimaced, turning his head away. "...every time she visits me."

"And how often is that?"

"I haven't seen her since the end of high school. I told her I was breaking up with her, and didn't want to see her again. All she said was I didn't understand what I was talking about," Ming opened his eyes, shocking Kit with how empty they were. "P'Kit...she makes me feel like I'm _nothing_ without her. What am I supposed to do? I'm so helpless..."

Kit hugged Ming close. "No, you're not. You have Yo, Forth, Pha, Beam, and me."

"I'm still relying on others-"

"So?? Like I don't rely on Pha and Beam for certain things?? Like they don't rely on _me_?"

"P'Kit..." Ming sobbed softly. "Are you _sure_ you want to court a _nothing_ like me? Do I still seem _worth_ it, after everything you've discovered today?"

Kit pulled back, glaring at Ming. "Are you making light of my feelings?"

Ming blinked, a tear trickling down. "N-no..."

"You're _not_ nothing, and you're worth _everything_ I've already done to court you and so much more. Ming..." Kit steeled himself. "I-I...I _love_ you, okay??"

Ming's eyes widened. "You...love _me_?"

"Yes," Kit snapped. "So _don't_ insult the person I love like that again, you hear me?"

Ming buried his face in Kit's chest, crying quietly as Kit held him close while crying himself, rocking him as gently as possible. Yo felt a trickle of relief at the sight. He hoped Kit would be the one to heal Ming from Muwan's toxic power, and even break the terrifying control she had over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT.TT
> 
> I am so sorry about this chapter, I really am. I started writing it, then...all THAT happened. I swear, it wasn't planned. I was trying to make this not so angst-filled, but...
> 
> *cough* Looks like I failed. Badly.
> 
> Please don't hate me?? *begging face*
> 
> See you all in the next chapter, hopefully?
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	19. Six Days

Yo huddled between Kit and Pha, waiting to hear from the doctor. After Pha had arrived, they all helped Ming out to Pha's car and rushed him to the hospital. Kit sat in the backseat, cradling Ming's head in his lap while Yo sat in the front seat, trying not to cry. Once inside the hospital, nurses rushed Ming into a room, not letting anyone follow.

"P'Pha..." Yo whispered, pressing his face against Pha's arm. "I don't know how to help him...he won't let me."

Pha pulled Yo into his lap, cuddling him and rubbing his back soothingly. "Kit and I know now, Yo. We'll make sure he gets the help he needs." He waited a few moments before asking, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Yo swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Ming cut himself. On the thigh."

"Why?"

"Because...it's the only way he can cope after Muwan visits," Yo's voice wobbled.

Pha frowned over the top of Yo's head at Kit. Kit was staring off into space, chewing at a thumbnail absentmindedly, face stained from tears. "Who's Muwan?"

Yo buried his face in Pha's chest. Kit answered with a flat, "The girl he tried to leave, but she won't let him."

"Won't _let_ him? Isn't that impossible?"

"You don't know how this girl works, Pha," Kit sighed, finally turned to face his friend. "From what I gather, she gets in Ming's head and screws with his thinking. He called himself nothing to my face."

Pha felt sad at that. Ming had never let on about the pain he'd been through, nor what he apparently inflicted upon himself. How many people had they met were suffering just like Ming, and they didn't know? How many people were hiding behind a carefully crafted mask? It was depressing to think about.

A nurse came out, smiling reassuringly at the three. "You can come see him now. We cleaned his leg and stitched it up."

Yo turned. "H-how deep was the cut?"

Pha and Kit shared a look over Yo's head. Yo had carefully neglected to mention that Ming had done it to himself.

"He didn't hit a major artery, thank goodness, but it was pretty close," the nurse told him.

Yo's face screwed up in pain. _Oh, Ming..._

"He's resting in a bed. Make sure he doesn't use that leg for a couple days, okay? We need to make sure the stitches don't get torn."

Yo nodded, standing and following the nurse to Ming's room with Pha and Kit right behind him. Ming had his eyes closed, face extremely pale, the covers pulled up to his waist. He opened them when Yo touched his hand, staring blank-faced at his friend.

"Ming," Yo said softly.

Ming grasped his hand back. "I'm sorry you had to see that again, Yo. I'll do better. I promise."

"Don't promise me things you can't do," Yo shook his head. "You promised at the end of high school that was the last time, yet here you are again. How many times do I have to see you in the hospital?"

Ming sighed. "I'm sorry."

Yo bit his lower lip, glancing at Kit.

Kit took that as a signal to speak. "Ming, you need to let us help you."

"How?" Ming asked, looking at Kit with desperate eyes. "How can you help? Can you make her disappear? Can you make me stop being her puppet? I can't fight her, P'Kit, I _can't_."

"You can," Kit said firmly, pulling chair up next to the bed and grabbing Ming's other hand. "Listen to me," Kt snapped when Ming started shaking his head. "You _can_ fight her. She's just another person, flesh and blood. What does she have that you don't? That _we_ don't?"

"My will."

Kit closed his eyes, breathing deeply to steady himself. "Ming," he opened his eyes again. "I'm going to find you a therapist. You need someone to talk to about this. And I'm going to find a way to block her. You'll never see her again."

Ming didn't say anything, just gazed at Kit.

"Do you hear me?" Kit leaned closer.

Ming closed his eyes when Kit cupped his cheek, gently rubbing the skin with the pad of his thumb. "Yes, P'Kit, I hear you."

"You're gonna be okay. I'm here."

Ming's eyes opened again. "You won't leave me?"

"Never."

"You wont find someone else?"

Kit blinked. "Why would I?"

"Because...all my girlfriends before Muwan didn't stay with me. They found someone else after only a few months of dating me," Ming explained, sounding dead. "Muwan...she won't leave me even when I try to break up with her."

"Even if you don't wanna be with me," Kit said, ignoring the ache in his chest when he said that. "I'll be your friend. But I won't force you to stay with me."

"...you're giving me a choice."

Kit wanted to cry at the wonder in Ming's voice. "Yes, I am. It takes _both_ people to have a healthy relationship, not one giving out orders and the other following them. We decide things together."

Ming smiled slightly. "Together. I like that."

XXX

Yo leaned against Pha as they sat quietly in Ming's room, both watching Kit, still holding Ming's hand while keeping vigil over the sleeping guy. They were all definitely missing class/practice, but none of them cared at the moment.

Pha's phone buzzed, and he took it out. "I forgot to mute it," he mumbled, checked to see who was calling him. "Beam," he murmured, wondering if he should answer.

"Tell him what's going on, P'Pha," Yo said, straightening up. "The more who know, the more who can protect Ming."

Pha answered it. "Hello?"

"Pha! Where are you and Kit??" Beam complained. "I had to take all the notes by myself. And do you know where N'Yo and Ming are? They never made it to practice. Are they okay?"

"Beam..." Pha sighed. "We're all at the hospital right now."

Beam was silent except for light breathing. "Is it serious?"

"Very."

"Who."

"N'Ming."

A sharp intake of breath. "What happened?? Is he okay??"

"He cut himself, Beam. It was pretty deep. They stitched him up, and he's resting now."

"Cut himself?" Beam was stunned. "How?? _Why??_ "

"His ex visited him today, and screwed him up something fierce," Pha rubbed at his face, agitated about the situation. _Poor Ming..._ "She insists that he's still hers, they'll never break up, and he couldn't take it, so he cut himself. Apparently, that's what he does after she visits to cope with it."

"...he copes by cutting?" Beam sounded sad. "Poor kid...you said he's resting now?"

Pha was about to answer when he heard someone talking in the background. "Who're you with?"

"Forth. Why?"

"Tell him, would you? He's N'Ming's senior and needs to know so he can help, too."

"Got it. How long do you think you'll be?"

"I don't know," Pha glanced worried over at Kit and Ming. Kit was stroking Ming's forehead, whispering something to him even though Ming was still asleep. "Depends on how long Kit and Yo want to stay."

"Okay. You guys can borrow my notes when you get back. If Ming wakes up, tell him I hope he gets better soon."

"I will. Thanks, Beam."

"Yup. Message me when you leave."

"Okay. Bye, Beam."

"Bye, Pha."

Pha lowered the phone to his leg, wondering if he should remind Yo about taking him to practice the piano?

Yo leaned against him again. "I think Ming will be okay, since P'Kit is here."

Pha nodded, wrapping an arm around Yo's shoulders. "Kit won't let anything else happen to him."

"If Ming were awake, he'd be scolding me about not practicing for the talent part of the competition," Yo grumbled a few moments later.

Pha laughed softly. "Sounds like him."

"I don't wanna leave him..." Yo whined, hugging Pha around the waist. "But...I know I need the practice."

"We can stay a few more minutes then head out," Pha suggested. If it were Kit or Beam lying there, he'd be the same way.

"Okay."

Pha pulled Yo tighter against him, wishing he could soothe all Yo's fears away. But that would be impossible at the moment, what with everything that had happened that day.

XXX

Ming's eyes fluttered, catching Kit's attention. He'd been sitting by Ming's side all afternoon through the evening. Skipping lunch and dinner had made him really hungry, but he refused to leave Ming alone. Ming groaned lightly, forcing his eyes open.

"Ming?" Kit leaned over him.

Ming blinked a few times, gazing up at him. "P'Kit...am I..." he looked around. "Yeah, I'm still here..."

"The doctor wanted you here overnight, just in case your wound gets infected," Kit told him. He rubbed Ming's hand between his comfortingly.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ming's voice was quiet, tired.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Ming managed to smile at him, though Kit could tell it was forced. "As long as you're here, I'm feeling great."

Kit's face turned pink, and he lightly swatted Ming's shoulder. "Idiot. Then I guess you'll feel great for the rest of your life."

It took a second to sink in. Then Ming gave him a genuine smile. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

Kit looked away, though smiling as well. "You'd better get well soon, you hear me?" Kit turned back to him, giving him a fake stern look. "I only got one full day of courting in. I need at least a week."

"Oh?" Ming raised a teasing eyebrow. "You think you can win me over in only a week?"

"Of course I can," Kit said confidently, smirking slyly at Ming.

"I believe you," Ming chuckled, gripping Kit's hand tighter. "And I look forward to the remaining six days."

_So do I, since after those six days you'll be mine, and I'll be yours._ Kit kept those cheesy words to himself, not wanting to embarrass himself. At least, not just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muwan will be dealt with eventually. Just not yet. I need her as the antagonist. :P Sowwy.
> 
> My original idea was for Ming to contract a disease, but not a deadly one. Then this wrote itself...I mean, it was floating around in the back of my mind, but I wasn't sure if I should use it or not.
> 
> Guess the idea decided for itself, lol~
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	20. Piano Practice

As they walked up to the music store, all Yo could think about was his friend stuck in the hospital overnight. Pha seemed to sense the melancholy thoughts and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders, squeezing slightly to comfort him.

"Kit's with him, Yo. He'll be okay for the night."

Yo sighed. "I know. It's just..." he shrugged. "Two years of this has taken it's toll on him. I'm scared that if he cuts again, he could accidentally end his life."

Pha rubbed Yo's shoulder, using his free hand to open the door so they could go in. "Kit'll keep a close eye on him."

"Do you..." Yo hesitated, unsure.

"Do I what?" Pha asked, leading Yo towards the back. He waved at the lone worker still there. The worker waved back, smiling.

"Do you think I should tell my dad?"

"Mm...Should be N'Ming's dad, and it should be N'Ming who tells him."

Yo made a sad face. "I know, but Ming won't do it. Or rather, he can't. Muwan has that big a hold over him."

"We'll figure something out, Yo," Pha promised. He opened the door to the piano room, letting Yo go in first. "For now, focus on practicing your song."

Yo's eyes lit up when he saw the baby grand, darting over to it and pressing a few keys. "I have one in my room at home. Wish I could've brought it, but there's no place for it in my dorm."

"And the neighbors wouldn't appreciate it," Pha teased.

Yo snickered, settling on the bench and playing a few bars of his dad's favorite English song, 'When You Wish Upon A Star'. When he finished the first verse, the room was silent, so he looked back to see if Pha was still there.

He turned beet red at the awed expression Pha had.

"Yo..." Pha murmured. "I didn't know you were so talented."

"I'm _not_ ," Yo said self-consciously, turning back to poke at the keys so he wouldn't meet Pha's gaze.

"Yes, you are. That was _amazing_! 'When You Wish Upon A Star', right?"

"Yes. It's my dad's favorite song, and just popped into my head."

"It was beautiful."

Yo squirmed in his seat, unused to being complimented.

Then Pha's hands were on his shoulders, kneading them soothingly. "Why so shy? Usually, you stick your tongue out or something."

Yo merely shrugged, refusing to look at him.

"...haven't you ever been complimented before??"

"No...not really..." Yo reluctantly said. "Only Ming told me I was good, but he's my best friend, so he's biased." He turned, pointing at Pha. "That means you're biased, as well, P'Pha."

"I'm not your best friend."

"No, but you're..." Yo trailed off as another blushed consumed his face.

Pha raised an eyebrow. "I'm what?"

"Y-you're courting me, so you're _still_ biased!" Yo said triumphantly.

Pha rolled his eyes. "Think what you want." He peered over Yo's shoulder at the ipad he'd brought along. "What are you planning on playing?"

Yo covered the ipad with his arms, giving Pha a pleading look. "I need to practice alone."

"Why can't I stay?"

"P'Pha, please," Yo begged. "I want you to hear it when everyone else does. Please?"

Pha couldn't resist his baby Wayo's cute Bambi eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll grab my notes out of my car and study until you're done."

"Thank you!!" Yo called cutely after him.

Pha shut the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. _Wayo, I swear, you're going to be the death of me._ He opened his eyes, smiling. _Go at Wayo's pace, Pha. **Wayo's** pace. Not yours. He's not ready for anything like **that** yet._

**(A/N: Bwahahahahahaaaa~, that's what you think! XD)**

XXX

Yo looked over his shoulder when the door opened a couple hours later to reveal Pha carrying a couple bags of takeout.

"Dinner time, Yo!" Pha's voice was cheerful. "And I have an update from Kit."

Yo perked. "Food and hopefully good news? Awesome!" He scrambled off the piano bench and sat cross-legged on the floor, accepting the bag Pha handed him. "What kind did you get?"

"I managed to find an open sushi place."

Yo paused in the middle of taking the containers out of the bag. "You...you got sushi for me??"

"Why not?" Pha cocked his head, smiling softly as he reached over to ruffle Yo's hair. "It's your favorite."

"Thank you," Yo beamed, removing the rest of the containers. "What else is in here?"

"Udon soup, Yakiniku, Sushi - of course, and rice. Oh, and," Pha pulled out a cup from his bag, dangling it teasingly in front of Yo. "Pink milk."

Yo greedily gulped at the pink milk. Practicing made him thirsty even though all he did was sit on a bench and move his arms and hands. "What did P'Kit say?"

"The doctor says Ming can go home tomorrow, and is giving him a prescription for antibiotics as a precaution. Kit is already looking into therapists, and he's going to file for a restraining order on Ming's behalf tomorrow morning."

Yo's face went slack in relief. "Oh, good. I'm glad _someone_ is doing that. I offered last year, but Ming was terrified Muwan would punish him by hurting me or something stupid like that."

"If anything _does_ happen to you, then she'll be dealing with _me_ ," Pha said seriously, eyes dark with promise.

Yo stared. He'd never seen that side of Pha before. Then he remembered that Pha, and even Kit and Beam, had gotten into multiple fights during middle and high school. They _always_ won. _I pity Muwan. P'Pha wouldn't show her **any** mercy._

"Eat," Pha's face was soft again, making Yo blink. "You need your strength so you can practice some more. You only have a few days until the competition."

"Speaking of which, do the seniors know why Ming and I weren't there?" Yo asked before taking a big bite of some Yakiniku.

"I called them while picking up our dinner."

Yo nodded, continuing to eat. Soon, only the sushi was left, and Yo slowly ate it, savoring every bite. Pha watched in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing."

Yo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You really love sushi, don't you," Pha chuckled, reaching over to brush some sauce off Yo's lower lip, then sucking the sauce off his thumb.

Yo forced himself not to react - at least, not so Pha could see it. "Mmhmm," he hummed, eating the last piece.

Pha shook his head fondly. "You're adorable."

"I am _not_!" Yo protested with a sulky look.

"You are to me."

Yo stilled at that. Then he shrugged. "If it's you, I guess that's okay."

Pha snorted softly. "I'm honored."

"You should be. Not even Ming gets away with calling me adorable." Yo collected the empty containers, putting them back in the bag, then brushed his hands off and stood, settling back in front of the piano. He twisted in his seat and pointed at the door. "Out."

Pha pouted at him. "I still can't stay?"

Yo just kept pointing at the door.

"Fine," Pha rose, taking the bags of garbage with him. "I'll take care of these then study some more."

"Thank you for dinner, P'Pha," Yo said loudly so the older guy would hear him.

The affection was obvious in his voice when Pha answered with, "You're very welcome, Yo."

XXX

Yo exited the room when it was only a half hour until midnight. He hadn't meant to practice so long, but the music had swept him away into another world, and he couldn't pull himself away. That was what happened to him every time. He'd get so into playing whatever song he'd chosen at the time, that nothing short of an atom bomb could tear him away.

He found Pha asleep on a bench with his notes dropped to the floor next to him, the worker from earlier nowhere in sight. Yo figured he'd gone home already. He quietly walked over to Pha, gazing down at him. _He sure is handsome, even when he's sleeping._ Yo knelt next to him, leaning closer to his face, studying Pha's features. _It's no wonder he was last year's campus Moon._

"If you're going to kiss me, do it already."

Yo yelped in shock, loosing his balance and falling right on Pha. He froze. _Is he angry??_

A low, rumbly chuckle resonated through Pha's chest. "Jumpy, aren't you?" He teased.

Yo blushed and jumped to his feet, scowling as Pha pushed himself up in a sitting position. "You startled me!"

Pha smirked unapologetically. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," Yo grumbled.

Pha stood, composing his features into something contrite. "Yes, I am."

Yo made a face. He obviously didn't believe Pha.

"Wait, hold still Yo," Pha said, eyes focusing on something on Yo's face. "You have an eyelash way too close to your eye."

"I do?" Yo raised a hand to brush it away, but Pha caught his hand.

"No, don't. You'll just get it in your eye. Let me." He gently picked the eyelash off Yo's lower eyelid and flicked it away. "There. Now, let me make sure you don't have any others."

Yo rolled his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

Yo looked at him oddly, but still did so. "Why? Is there more on my face?"

There was no answer. He felt Pha's hands come up and rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Yo couldn't take not knowing what was going on, and opened his eyes, stunned when he saw how close Pha's face was to his.

"P'Pha...?" Yo's voice was weak. His heart thudded in his chest, knees weak at the intense heat in Pha's eyes.

Pha smiled. "You really are adorable, Yo." He leaned down and pecked the end of Yo's nose.

Yo crossed his eyes to look at where Pha had kissed, then uncrossed them and stared up at Pha. _What was **that** for..._

"Come on," Pha let his hands drop, one entwining with Yo's. "I'll take you back to your dorm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore the scene where Pha kisses Yo's nose. ^_^ So cute, I nearly can't stand it.
> 
> Godt and Bass are Pha and Yo forever. No one can take their place.
> 
> FIGHT ME *smirk*
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	21. Protective

Being back in his dorm room was both good and bad. Good, because he wasn't in the hospital any longer. Bad, because of the thoughts and fears that plagued his mind every second. It was like walking through a nightmare with a cacophony of demonic voices - but while awake.

_What if P'Kit was just saying that because he didn't want to have me dying on his conscience?_

_What if he is playing with me?_

_Will Muwan come back?_

_Do I want her to come back, or am I relieved?_

He didn't know what to feel or what to think. He paced back and forth in his room, uncaring of the stinging pain in his leg as he went faster and faster, hands nearly tearing his hair out in frustration. He felt like he was going mad.

"Ming?" The door swung open and Kit walked in, holding a bag of food. "I got your favorite, and- _hey!_ You're not supposed to be up!" He dumped the food on Ming's desk and grabbed the still moving guy, making him sit on the bed. "Why were you walking?? You're supposed to be taking it _easy_ for a couple days!"

"I-I..." Ming fell silent. He couldn't tell Kit without sounding like a crazy person.

"Ming," Kit crouched in front of him, gently grasping his hands. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"...what if she comes back," Ming rasped, humiliated to feel tears form. He looked away so Kit wouldn't see them. "What if...what if I'm not strong enough-"

"You are stronger than anyone I've ever known," Kit said softly, but firmly.

"No, I'm not," Ming shook his head in denial.

Kit wouldn't accept that. "Yes, you are, Ming. I know you don't see it, but you are. It takes a lot of inner strength to put up with a girl like that for two years."

"P'Kit..." Ming finally met his gaze. Kit's heart broke at the lost and confused look in Ming's eyes. "What if I can't be fixed? She basically trained me to be her loyal dog."

"Brainwashed you," Kit muttered. Louder he said, "You're not broken, Ming. She didn't break you."

"Maybe not...but a part of me feels irreparably shattered," Ming admitted, bowing his head.

Kit had to hug him, pressing his cheek to Ming's. "I'm so sorry you were suffering all this time, and I didn't notice before. I make such an awful boyfriend."

He felt a little better when Ming roughly chuckled, hugging Kit back. "And who said I was going to accept you as my boyfriend?" He teased weakly.

"You will," Kit teased right back. "I'm too irresistible."

"If you say so," Ming laughed.

The sound was slightly off with a mildly hysterical edge, but Ming was starting to sound like himself again. Kit hugged him tighter. He wasn't going to let that evil girl hurt his Ming again. He closed his eyes, praying to hear back from the lawyer he'd called and left a message with that morning. He'd done it while driving his car to buy food so Ming wouldn't overhear and have a panic attack. He'd mentioned something about planning to get a restraining order against Muwan, and Ming nearly broke down in fear that she'd retaliate by hurting Kit. He knew he had to talk to Ming, but he was going to wait until Ming was a little more mentally and emotionally stable before broaching the subject again.

_I won't let her hurt you again,_ Kit swore to Ming silently. _She'll have to go through me to get to you._

XXX

It was after practice, and Yo was waiting for Pha to come pick him up so they could head to the music store. Yo didn't really need the practice, but he enjoyed having piano keys under his fingers again, and even better was the way Pha would take care of him. He'd interrupt the practice to make Yo drink some water, eat some food, or even just take a small walk outside for some fresh air. He liked the attention, though wasn't really sure how to respond.

He sat on the top step outside the practice hall, checking his watch to see what time it was. Pha had told him he'd be late that night due to a lab, but he'd be there as soon as he could. Yo didn't mind waiting, even if the building did get creepier when it was dark.

"What are you still doing here??"

Yo blinked up at Forth. "Oh...hi, Forth. I'm waiting for P'Pha." He watched as Forth settled next to him. "What about you?"

Forth leaned back on his elbows. "Eh, I'm just making sure all the lights are out and everything's locked up tight. Would you like a ride?"

"It's okay. P'Pha told me he would probably be late. That and he's taking me to the music store to practice for the talent part."

"I forgot to ask," Forth sat up straight, intrigued. "What are you doing for your talent?"

"I'm playing the piano."

"Wow," Forth was impressed. "You can play piano? How long?"

"Since I was about eight, I think. My mom played piano, so I wanted to learn, too. Dad loves it when I play," Yo smiled a bittersweet smile, gazing off into the air. "He says it's just like having her back for a few moments, since I'm so like her."

"In looks?"

"Forth!" Yo lightly smacked his arm in retaliation for the teasing. Forth just grinned unrepentantly. "No, because I'm just as talented in playing the piano as she was. I like hearing that," Yo confessed, rubbing his neck self-consciously. "Makes me feel like I have a part of her with me."

"That's a nice feeling," Forth murmured.

Yo turned to him. "Did you lose your mom, too?"

"No," Forth shook his head, smiling slightly. "My aunt. She died a few years ago in a car accident. She would always tell me I was her favorite nephew, and bring me the best gifts. But that's not why I loved her so much. We were just really similar. I'm in Engineering because of her."

"In her memory?"

"Partly. The other part is because Engineering stood out to me."

"...maybe I should've gone to a music school," Yo mused. "Mom did that before marrying dad and having me."

"There's no rule you can't study music while majoring in biology," Forth told him, smiling when Yo perked.

"Really?? I'll have to look into that after the competition is over."

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, enjoying the easy breeze and the occasional cricket or bird noise in the distance. It was a nice night to be outside. But it was getting later and later with no sign of Pha anywhere.

Yo checked his phone for any new messages, disappointed when he found none. _P'Pha, where are you?_

"It's a good thing I'm here," Forth spoke. Yo looked at him. "Someone might've come along and carried you off, never to be seen again."

Yo rolled his eyes. "Who would want to kidnap _me_?"

"I just might," Forth smirked. "But...I better not. Your dad might shoot me."

"He wouldn't need to. I'd shoot you first," Yo held his hand up in the shape of a gun.

Forth raised an eyebrow. "Yo, that's _not_ a scary gun."

"Are you kidding??" Yo narrowed his eyes. "It's _very_ scary. You should be shaking in fear."

"Oh? Then why don't you go ahead and shoot me?" Forth challenged him. He was trying so hard not to laugh. _Pha has a feisty one on his hands._ Yo brought his hand up, about to 'shoot' Forth in the face when Forth grabbed his hand, smirking. "See?" He teased. "Not scary at all."

Yo made a face and was about to complain when a car pulled up to the curb. Yo and Forth turned their heads, recognizing the car as Pha's.

"Yo! I'm so sorry I'm late," Pha hurried around the front of the car. "My phone died, and so did Beam's. Kit never made it to the lab, so I couldn't even use his."

"It's alright P'Pha," Yo smiled. "Forth kept me company until you got here."

Pha eyed Forth. Forth rolled his eyes. _Like I'd even try at this point, stupid Pha._ "Well," Forth stood, brushing off his jeans. "It was nice talking to you, Yo. See you, Pha." He walked down the steps heading for his motorcycle. _Not gonna say a word...don't feel like having Pha biting my head off._

Yo watched Forth go, snapping out of it when Pha held a hand out. "What?"

"Give me your bag."

Yo blinked. "Oh, before I do," he took his bag off his shoulder and unzipped it, pulling out a power bank and holding it out to Pha.

Pha looked at it curiously. "What's this for?"

"So you can charge your phone next time," Yo told him. "I already have a couple others."

"What do you need so many for??"

"To charge my phone, ipod, ipad..."

Phe smiled, accepting the power bank. _Already taking care of me, eh, my little wifey? So cute._ "Thank you, Yo." He held his other hand out. "Now, your bag?"

Yo bit back a pleased smile, handing his backpack over. Hey, if Pha wanted to carry it - _all of six feet to the car, but still, it's the thought that counts_ \- then who was Yo to say no?

"Yo, my hands are full."

Yo looked over the top of the car. Pha had his key in his mouth, looking at Yo expectantly. Yo wasn't sure what Pha was up to, but still walked around to the other side of the car and reached for the key.

"Not like that," Pha jerked his head away, a teasing light in his eyes.

Yo stared at him in bewilderment. "How else am I supposed to get the key? My foot??"

Pha raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering down to Yo's mouth then back up.

Yo felt his face warm when he realized what Pha meant. _He can't be serious..._ He stared at Pha's mouth. _So what? It's not like I'm **kissing** him, yet-get out of my brain, stupid thoughts!!_ He leaned forward slowly, part of him still waiting for Pha to say it was a joke, rising up on the balls of his feet so he could lift his mouth to Pha's, gingerly grasping the key fob with his teeth. Then he quickly pulled back before their lips could touch, pressing the button to unlock the car and scurrying over to his side again.

He could've sworn there was a look of disappointment on Pha's face, but when he looked over the top of the car at Pha again, it was gone.

_Huh..._ he thought to himself as he got in the passenger's side, buckling himself in. _Must've been my imagination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--__-- Wayo, you so stupid...
> 
> Lol :P
> 
> I had to add in the scene where Pha has the keys in his mouth for Yo to take. XD Love it soooo much! (Plus, the 2Moons2 cast, Ben and Earth, did that scene so hilariously!!!)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	22. Normal Again

Rapid, insistent knocking woke Yo out of a sound sleep. He rolled over in his bed to glare at his clock. _I'm gonna kill whoever that is..._ he yawned, stumbling from the bed to the door, yanking it open.

"Yo, come with me."

"Ming," Yo rubbed tiredly at his face. "It's nine in the morning. What do you want?"

Ming grinned. "How would you like to go see your P'Pha while he's in class?"

Yo dropped his hand, staring at Ming like he'd grown a second head. "And how in the world would you manage to pull that off??"

"Simple. We find their classroom and _spy_ on them."

"Them?"

"Your P'Pha and my P'KitKat."

"...whatever..." Yo yawned again, moving to the side to let Ming into his room. "Let me get changed first, at least."

"Hurry up!" Ming said cheerfully, sitting on Yo's bed and bouncing on it slightly.

Yo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Inwardly, he was glad to see his friend acting more like his pre-Muwan self. Kit had that kind of healing touch, apparently. Yo grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change, coming out after combing his hair and washing his face. "Ready."

Ming waited until Yo had put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet before taking hold of his friend's wrist and dragging him out the door and down to the parking lot where his car waited close by.

"You're gonna pull my arm out of it's socket!" Yo complained, yanking his wrist free and rubbing it, shooting Ming little annoyed looks.

"Sorry," Ming shrugged, sliding into the driver's seat.

_No you're not, liar._ Yo folded his arms and stared out his window. _But I can't bring myself to be really upset about it...not today..._ "There'd better be breakfast after this," Yo grouched at Ming.

Ming chuckled. "And pink milk."

Yo perked. "You promise??"

"Yup."

"Okay, then."

XXX

Yo trotted down the hallway after Ming, looking in the window of each classroom. He had no idea why nobody had stopped them. They obviously didn't belong in this faculty, especially since they were wearing regular clothes and not the uniform. Luckily for them, everybody was in class except for the odd student most likely on their way to the restroom or running an errand for a professor. Yo almost ran into Ming's back since he wasn't paying attention to when the taller had stopped.

"Hey," Yo complained under his breath. " _Warn_ a guy."

"There they are," Ming said, not listening.

Yo peered through the window, instantly spotting Pha sitting in the third row, between Kit and Beam. He smiled to himself. _So studious...heh._ Then he noticed Ming taking out his phone. "What're you doing?"

"You'll see," Ming winked at him. He opened up his messages, typed something, then pressed send. He looked at Kit, waiting. "Watch P'Kit."

Yo shook his head at Ming's oddness, turning to watch Kit. The senior paused in his note taking, carefully pulling out his phone and checking it. Then he turned his head side to side, looking for something, eyes scanning the immediate area. "You sent him a message while he's in class?" Yo was unimpressed. "What if he gets in trouble?"

Ming smiled confidently. "He won't. He's smart."

"That has _nothing_ to do with getting caught."

Ming's phone 'ding'ed before he could say anything, and he looked at it, smiling when he saw he'd gotten a response from Kit. He typed something back, then looked up at Kit again. Kit nudged Pha with his elbow, showing the other guy the message on the screen. Now Pha was craning his neck to look for them! "Yo, P'Pha's looking for you."

Yo ducked down from view, scurrying to the other side of the classroom. He slowly popped his head up, only letting his eyes show as he looked inside at Pha. Ming followed his lead, both of them trying not to laugh as Pha and Kit still looked around for them. "How do they not see us??"

"Hang on," Ming typed something and sent it to Kit. "There. Give them a couple seconds."

Kit looked down at his phone. Then he lifted his head, glancing at the professor, before looking directly at Ming and Yo. He raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?' he mouthed at them.

Ming nodded.

Kit nudged Pha again, gesturing where the two were. Pha made sure the professor wasn't looking when he waved quickly at Yo. Yo, blushing slightly, waved back before ducking back down out of view. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone in there points us out to the professor."

"Okay," Ming agreed, waving bye at Kit, who merely smiled at him before focusing back on his notes. "I don't wanna get in trouble, either."

The two looked comical as they pretended to be secret agents, hiding from view when a student or adult appeared. Ming got really into it, forming his hands into a gun. Yo had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and blowing their cover.They hadn't played like that since they were in elementary school. He'd forgotten how fun it was. They made it to the stairs and ran down them, giggling like insane people, the giggles turning into full-blown laughter when they reached the bottom.

"That...was fun..." Yo huffed, patting his pocket for his inhaler to reassure himself. It was there.

Ming grinned. "Wasn't it, though?"

"What all did you text P'Kit?"

"Wanna see?" Ming handed his phone over for Yo to read the messages.

_Ming: You look adorable when focused on your studies like that_

_Ming: But I think it’s better when you smile, P’KitKat ;)_

_Kit: Where are you??? I can’t see you anywhere…_

_Kit: Are you hiding from me?_

_Ming: I’m outside your classroom with Yo. ^_^_

_Ming: Look at the first window to your left. We’re looking at you. See us now? ;)_

Yo handed the phone back. "You're crazy."

"So are you," Ming snickered, waggling his eyebrows at Yo. "Don't forget, I was with you when you stalked P'Pha's social media and-"

"Shut up!" Yo hissed, covering his friend's mouth with both hands.

Ming's eyes gleamed with amusement.

XXX

"Over here, P'Kit!" Yo waved a hand in the air so the senior could see him.

Kit made his way over to the table, frowning when he didn't see Ming.

"He's in the bathroom," Yo explained. He smirked slightly. "Don't worry, P. He's not standing you up."

"I didn't say anything," Kit shot back, making a face. He sat across from Yo. "So, whose idea was it to spy on us during our class this morning?" He smirked.

Yo rolled his eyes. "That was all Ming. He woke me up and dragged me here."

Kit's smirk grew more pronounced. "O-ho~, like you didn't want to see Pha?"

Yo glowered at him, cheeks turning pink. "Ming wanted to see his _P'KitKat_."

Kit didn't get flustered or angry. Instead, he snickered. "That's my own fault. He started using that nickname for me again after I gave him KitKats."

"I thought you hated the name."

"I did, but..." Kit smiled softly. "It's different when he says it. I dunno how to explain it, just-"

"P'KitKat!" Ming hugged Kit from behind.

Kit raised an eyebrow at Yo who was trying hard not to laugh. "Don't. You. Dare."

Yo pressed his lips together, giving Kit an innocent look.

"Yeah, no. I'm not Pha," Kit said flatly as Ming draped himself over Kit, chin resting on the senior's head. "That doesn't work on me."

"Admit it, you're melting a little on the inside," Ming chuckled, the sound reverberating through Kit.

"How so?"

"He has those frikkin Bambi eyes. It's hard not to melt when he turns them on you," Ming grumbled.

Kit laughed. "Talking from experience?"

"You have no idea what this kid is capable of, P'Kit," Ming said, settling next to him and pointing accusingly at a pouting Yo.

"Where's P'Pha?" Yo asked, ignoring Ming's comment.

"He had to talk to the professor about the assignment. He'll be here soon."

"Hey, Yo," Ming handed him his phone. "Take a picture of all of us."

Yo looked at the phone, then at Ming. "Why?"

"So I can post it on facebook."

"Whatever," Yo rolled his eyes, turning in his seat and holding the phone up to take a picture. "If it looks bad, you can't blame me. I don't do selfies." He gave Ming his phone back.

Ming looked at the picture. "Nah, it looks fine. See, P'Kit?"

Kit looked at the picture. "Yeah. It's not too bad, Yo."

Ming glanced at Yo. He tagged Pha in the picture, saying Yo was the third wheel to their lunch. _That'll get him running here,_ he laughed silently. He showed Kit what he'd done, and Kit snorted, covering his mouth.

"You're bad!" Kit patted at his arm a couple times.

Ming grinned unrepentantly. "I know."

"What?" Yo looked back and forth between them "What'd he do now??"

"Nothing, nothing," Kit held his hands up, snickering under his breath. "He didn't do anything."

Yo looked at Ming suspiciously. "Are you playing pranks again?"

"Excuse us, but are you N'Wayo and N'Mingkwan?"

Yo and Ming turned to see a small group of girls and ladyboys standing there. The one who spoke, a ladyboy that was smiling warmly at them, was holding her phone.

"Yes, we are," Ming answered, sharing a confused look with Yo. What was this all about?

"We were wondering if we could get a picture of the Science Moon and Engineering Moon together?" She asked again, hope in her eyes.

Yo shrugged. "I'm okay with it," he looked at his friend. "Ming?"

Ming turned to Kit. "Do you mind?"

Kit gave him an odd look. "Why would I mind? It's just a picture." He leaned closer to whisper, "However, the minute one of them asks to take a picture _with_ you, I'm dragging you out of here."

Ming was happy at that. His P'KitKat was saying he'd be jealous over him! "I'm okay with pictures, ladies," he started, smiling when they squee-ed. "But only with Yo. I'm being courted right now, and I don't want that person to be upset. I care too much about him. Okay?"

Kit hid his red face when the group did a collective 'Aw~...' at Ming's words. _Thanks a lot..._

The leader directed Ming and Yo to pose in front of the wall. While she snapped some photos, Kit overheard a couple of the girls talking.

"I think it's awesome someone is courting N'Mingkwan!"

"I know, right??" They giggled. "I bet I know who it is!"

Kit hid a smirk. _I bet you don't have a clue._

"Who? I can't think of anyone..."

"It's obvious! They claim to be just 'best friends', but haven't you noticed how close they are?"

"You don't mean N'Wayo and N'Mingkwan??"

Kit tensed. _What..._

"Yes! Plus, they look soooo adorable together!"

The other giggled again. "May, you're goofy. There's _nothing_ between them like that!"

"I beg to differ," May sniffed. "N'Wayo is protective of N'Mingkwan. He's gotten between N'Mingkwan and girls that tried to approach him."

"N'Mingkwan said he was being courted."

"Still-"

Kit couldn't take it anymore. _That girl thinks N'Yo is courting his own friend??! I'll show her..._ He strode over to the two talking, standing behind them.

"Oh, hello, Kit!" The one whose name he didn't know said, smiling at him.

May turned and smiled. "Hi, Kit."

"Hi, ladies," Kit said pleasantly, seething on the inside. "Just checking on my Ming," he said, purposefully dropping the N in front of them. _See what they make of that._

The two looked at him in surprise. "Your Ming??"

"Mm," Kit hummed affirmatively, folding his arms and smiling when Ming looked at him. Ming smiled back. "I'm courting him."

The unknown girl got excited. "Really?? I wish you luck, Kit! Susu, na!" She grinned at him encouragingly.

He smiled. "Thank you for your support."

"Hmm..." May looked him over. Then nodded. "I wish you luck, too, Kit." She leaned closer to her friend's ear, "Look at him! He's the _only_ one on this whole campus that can rival N'Wayo in cuteness!"

The other girl rolled her eyes and pushed May away. "Knock it off, already."

Kit pretended he hadn't heard a word, fighting down a blush at May's words. _She thinks I'm as cute as N'Yo?_ He turned and went back to the table. Movement over by the doors caught his attention, and he had to laugh when he saw Pha walking towards him, though his unhappy gaze was locked on Ming and Yo. "Hi, Pha. That was fast," Kit teased.

Pha ignored him. "What's going on?"

"Ming and N'Yo have fans. They're just taking some pictures," Kit explained, settling back in his seat.

"Hmm..." Pha grunted. He sat across from Kit, eyes still glued to his Yo. "How long do they need just to take some pictures??"

"Pha, you knew this would happen. N'Yo is a Moon, and he's getting more and more popular. He probably has a fan club to rival yours by now." Kit gave him a 'duh' look.

Pha frowned. "That's not good."

"It is for his self-esteem," Kit sighed, rubbing tiredly at his temples. "Let it go. Besides, he chose _you_ , remember?"

That seemed to placate Pha somewhat.

XXX

"...and then Book told Din to knock it off before he knocked his head off," Ming told Kit about his Engineering friend's stupidity. "P'Park came over before they could do anything and literally knocked their heads together, telling them to shut up. I had to wait until he left before laughing."

Kit shook his head. "Makes me glad to be in Medical. Engineering sounds really dumb."

"Don't say that to P'Forth!" Ming said cheerfully, glancing at Yo.

Yo scowled back.

"Why?"

"He has the meanest expression in Engineering. He'll freeze you in place."

Yo rolled his eyes. "Stop making fun of Forth, or I'll tell him what you said and he'll be hard on you when hazing starts."

Ming pouted at him. "Some friend you are!"

"Forth is my friend, too. I'm just choosing the cooler one." Yo raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Just you wait," Ming waved his spoon at Yo. "You'll be eating your words when I become the next Campus Moon."

"Heh! And what makes you so certain? Maybe _I'll_ win the title, ever think of that?" Yo smirked. _Here we go..._

"You're too cute to be the Moon," Ming said bluntly. He gestured to Pha. "P'Pha was last year's Campus Moon. Look at him. He's handsome, like me."

"So? The Moon can be cute, too," Yo wanted to laugh.

Ming opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He laughed. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you."

Yo raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough, dumdum."

Kit looked away to hide a smile. "P'KitKat," Ming whined, propping his chin on Kit's shoulder. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not."

"You are on the inside."

"No," he turned back, forcing himself not to jerk away when he found their faces so close that their noses brushed together. "I'm smiling on the outside _and_ inside, not laughing at all."

Ming studied his face. "Okay."

Yo ignored them. "P'Pha, where's P'Beam?"

"He went off campus to eat lunch today with some other friends," Pha said. He watched Yo take a sip of his pink milk. "I think Forth was one of them."

Ming had been taking a sip of his iced coffee at the same time Yo was sipping his pink milk. Both choked, coughing harshly enough to produce tears when the drinks went down the wrong pipe. Kit patted Ming's back, concerned while at the same time Pha drew Yo closer, worried that he'd hurt his baby.

"He's with Forth/P'Forth??" Ming and Yo exclaimed at the same time.

_Again???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD
> 
> Here we go. I'm finally getting around to the beginning of our long-awaited ForthBeam ship, lol. Yo and Kit are gonna join forces in getting them together, both in retaliation for what Beam did, and because they can see the two obviously like each other. ;)
> 
> Muwan will be showing up a couple more times at the least until I get rid of her.
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	23. Competition Part 1

After Pha and Pring were introduced as last year's Campus Moon and Star - with Pha's speech being delayed by all the screaming fangirls - the new candidates for the present year's Campus Moon and Star were introduced on stage, one faculty at a time.

Yo felt no fear, no nerves, nothing as he entered the stage opposite Nate. The two met in the middle and turned towards the audience, walking up to the microphones. She waii-ed and introduced herself, then he did. Then they walked back to where they'd met up and over to stage left to line up with the other faculties. Yo considered it a victory that he didn't mess up the turns like he did constantly in practice the last few weeks.

It was a major plus in his book that he didn't trip over his own feet and go sprawling on the stage. That would've been a humiliating experience, and he wouldn't have ever lived it down.

The rest of the introductions blurred together for Yo, and they were soon heading backstage to change into their clothes for the joint performance. They all lined up again at opposite sides of the stage as before. As the music started, his thoughts went to the surprise performance they had planned for the seniors. They weren't going to do it that night, since there was a lot to get through for just the competition in the first place, but they were trying to decide on a good day to get together and perform. For some reason, they were all looking to Yo to make the decisions. He'd asked why they were treating him like he was the leader, and Lemon had told him they'd unanimously decided he was the leader.

_And when the fuck were you going to tell **me** about this vote????_

_It was a secret vote._

_...I hate you all. **So much.**_

His eyes found Pha standing out in the crowd with Beam and Kit, the shorter two bouncing along to the beat. not too far away from the three was the Fairy Angel Gang, screaming for Yo and Nate. Yo focused his attention back on the steps so he wouldn't fall and humiliate himself before the competition really began. As quickly as the dance started, it was over and the whole group was running backstage to get ready for the talent part of the competition.

"Yo."

Yo turned, smiling up at Forth. "Au, Forth."

Forth smiled back, holding out a bottle of water. "Here, keep yourself hydrated, Yo. Those lights are unrelenting."

"What did you do for your talent last year, Forth?" Yo asked, intrigued.

"Oh, I just played guitar. Nothing much."

"Hey! I'm _just_ playing piano."

"They're very different instruments, Yo," Forth reached out to ruffle Yo's hair affectionately. "Piano is more elegant and people like to listen to it more than guitar. It's a classic."

Yo wrinkled his nose. "Thanks a lot." He turned his head when he saw movement, watching as Pring, grasping Pha's wrist, led him off into a private room. Beam and Kit were both uneasy, glancing at the room the two had just disappeared in and at each other.Yo felt like someone had injected his veins with ice water. He could only imagine what Pring was getting up to in there with Pha, and the images his mind kept conjuring made him feel sick.

"Yo, can we take your picture with last year's Engineering Moon?"

Yo turned his head. Nate, Lemon and Aim were all standing there, eyes full of mischief. Yo couldn't find it in himself to care what Pha would think. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to."

Forth glanced at Yo. He knew why the Nong was doing it, but he wasn't going to say anything. Pha should've known better than to let Pring drag him off into a private room in full view of Yo. A picture of just him and Yo was the least he deserved. He turned to the girls, putting an arm around Yo's shoulders, the two of them smiling while Lemon snapped a few pictures on her phone, giggling when Aim whispered something in her ear.

The three waii-ed Forth. "Thank you for indulging us, P."

He nodded back. "No problem."

"Forth, I'm going to go get my change of clothes and music from Ming's car," Yo said quietly. He needed to get out of there for a few minutes to collect himself.

Forth followed right after him. "I'll come with you."

XXX

"Don't you feel _anything_ for me?" Pring asked, eyes pleading with Pha.

Pha looked at her. "You're my friend, Pring."

" _Friend??_ But what about all of last year?? We were so _close_!" She studied his face closely, as if the answer would appear in his expression. "Unless...you like someone else..."

Pha's gaze fell to the floor.

She took that as confirmation. "Don't tell me...it's that kid across the hall from me??"

Silence.

"But...but he's a _guy_!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Of _course_ it does! Society will eat you alive, Pha!" Tears appeared in Pring's eyes. "Forget about my feelings for a minute...Think about you. Think about _him_. Doors that are open now will be slammed in your faces later because of your relationship."

Pha's eyes locked with hers. "Society's views are changing over time, Pring."

Pring shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "Not _fast enough_ , Pha. There are still people out there that hate...well, you know."

"Pring..." Pha said softly. "I know how hard it must be...but are you still my friend?"

"Just..." she sucked in a shaky breath, turning away to compose herself. "Just...give me some time, Pha. Okay?"

"I will. I'm sorry, Pring."

"Sorry for what? About loving someone?" She laughed, still facing away. "Love isn't something to be sorry for. It never has. Just don't do something worth being sorry over."

He got her silent message. _Don't hurt Yo._ "I promise, I won't." He turned towards the door, hand hesitating over the knob. "Are you coming out?"

"In a bit. You go out first," she turned her head slightly. "I wish you luck, Pha."

Pha smiled. "Thank you, Pring. I wish you luck, too." He exited the room, heart aching on his friend's behalf. He knew what it felt like to experience a love he didn't think would ever be reciprocated. He walked back out into the main area looking for Yo, but didn't see him. Forth wasn't there either.

"Doctor Pha!" The senior in charge of the contestants came up to Pha, smiling and waving a fan that one of the girls was going to use in their performance. "Come to give us some words of encouragement?"

Pha's eyes were still skimming the people in the room. "Do you know where Yo went to?"

"Nong Yo? He went out to get his change of clothes and music from the car. The Engineering Moon went with him," the senior gestured towards the door at the back of the room.

Pha thanked him and headed out into the parking lot. He knew how Yo felt about him, but that Forth...he could be just as smooth as Beam when he wanted to be. His looks weren't something to scoff at, either. He caught sight of Forth standing next to a white vehicle, arms folded as he waited for Yo to grab everything from the trunk area.

Forth turned as Pha approached, eyeing him. "Where've you been?"

Pha blinked. "Huh?"

"I came out here with Yo because you weren't there. You should've accompanied him!" Forth scolded Pha, shaking a finger at him. He glanced back at Yo. "Clear things up before he gives you the silent treatment, hm?" He walked by Pha, patting his shoulder in both sympathy and encouragement. He was glad not to be in Pha's shoes. Having a significant other mad at you wasn't a fun time - for _anyone_. He tossed over his shoulder, "Hurt him, and we'll have a serious talk, understand?"

Pha made a face at Forth's back. "Yeah..." He turned back to Yo when the hatch was shut.

Yo came around from the back of the car, focusing on keeping his outfit bag off the ground while juggling the music in his other arm. He looked up, shock flitting across his face. "P'Pha? Where's Forth?"

"He went back inside," Pha said. "You can follow after him if you want."

Yo was still upset over Pring dragging Pha off, so he tried to go past the senior, but Pha stepped into his way. "P'Pha, move out of the way," he complained, not meeting the other's eyes.

"Yo..." Pha said pleadingly. "Let me clear things up first. Pring dragged me into that room. She's my friend, so I didn't think too much of it. There's nothing between us. Please, believe me."

Yo kept his gaze down, mind going over what he'd seen earlier.

"Didn't you see my confused face? I didn't know what she wanted."

Yo shrugged. What was he supposed to say?

"My heart has always belonged solely to you, Yo," Pha's voice turned soft and sweet. "There's never been another."

Yo finally met Pha's eyes. He head to look away again when Pha's intent gaze started overwhelming him, a smile breaking through and ruining his indifferent expression. "Okay. I believe you."

"Here," Pha took the garment bag from Yo. "I'll carry this for you."

"It's not that heavy!" Yo protested. Pha's actions made a warm feeling bloom in his chest.

Pha refused to give it back. "Save your hands for playing the piano."

Yo fixed him with a 'Really?' look. "P'Pha, I have to use my hands to put the outfit on."

"Or you could let me help you," Pha suggested with a teasing smile. "Then you won't have to use your hands at all."

He was rewarded with a deep blush and a smack on the arm. Yo grabbed the garment bag out of Pha's hand and dashed into a changing stall, muttering about perverted Campus Moons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...
> 
> Yeah, there was supposed to be more, but I wanted to break the competition up into three parts. This is basically everything before the talent part, then comes the talent part and the roses, then the third part is the awards and afterwards, if you all remember season one. ;)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	24. Competition Part 2

Ming's performance was going smoothly. Yo was glad for his friend, since Ming was still shaken up from Muwan's visit. Fortunately, his red Muay Thai shorts covered the still healing cut. The stitches had already been taken out, but it was still going to leave a scar.

Yo watched from the wings as Ming took down his opponent, one of his friends from Engineering. Ming would've asked Yo to do it, but Yo had his own performance to worry about, so Ming asked Tay. Tay went for the attack, and Ming carefully blocked him, knocking him to the ground. They'd practiced the routine enough times so Tay wouldn't get hurt for real. Ming taught him how to roll with the punches and kicks and how to fall correctly. Tay soaked up the instruction, eager to learn Muay Thai.

Yo sighed to himself, adjusting his bow tie and checking his music sheets. His performance was next, and he was finally feeling some of the nerves the other Moons and Stars were complaining about. He turned and smiled encouragingly at Nate, whose act was after his. Nate flashed him a double thumbs up and a big grin.

"Susu, na, Yo!" She whispered.

"Susu, na, Nate," he responded. Hopefully, they'd be awarded something.

Yo turned back to the stage just as Ming was bowing to the audience. He peeked from behind the curtain, smiling when he saw Kit's entranced face, watching Ming's every move. Ming exited the stage, fist-bumping Yo to encourage him.

"Go get 'em, Yo!" Ming whisper-yelled, grinning at his friend.

Yo grinned back. "I plan on it." He waited until the MCs announced his name before walking out onto the stage. He squinted into the bright lights that were aimed at the stage, trying to see into the audience. How did Ming manage to do his act without getting blinded?? He kept a smile on his face as he walked over to the piano, settling on the bench. He breathed deeply to calm himself before turning to the audience and speaking into the microphone.

"Hello. I'm Wayo Panitchayasawad, the Science Moon. Before I play my song, I'd like to tell you a story..."

XXX

Pha stood in the audience, eyes glued to his baby. He was a little confused when Yo talked about how he was able to become the Moon of his faculty. He'd been asked... _what is love to him?_

His answer? _Loving a person without expecting anything in return._

Pha smiled as the rest of the crowd murmured their awe at Yo's simple, yet deep, meaningful answer. One of the seniors that had worked with the freshman made his way to Pha's side, also watching Yo onstage as he began to play the piano.

"His answer wasn't enough."

Pha turned, giving him a questioning look.

The senior looked at Yo, smiling. "It wasn't enough to make him the Moon. But after everyone had answered the question, he came up and whispered to me that love to him was the guy that had just spoke to them," he turned back to Pha, smiling knowingly. "Remember? I had you talk to the kids?"

Pha was speechless. He could only nod, facing the stage again to watch Yo. _He became the Moon...because of **me**..._

**Being near you, always concerned about you,**

**Just that already makes me happy**

**I don't hope you'll look down at a normal person**

**I'm not thinking of reaching for the stars up in the sky**

It was as if the world consisted only of Pha and Yo. Everyone and everything else in the room faded from sight, and all Pha could see was Yo. Every shy look and smile Yo would send him caused the warm feeling in his chest to grow that much more.

**I'm just a person who walks on the ground, an ordinary guy**

**With no price and no value**

**I'm no one special like so many others**

**I have only my body and heart...that I'm ready to give to you**

_Yo, you are far from ordinary and normal. You are **my** special person, and I hope you'll allow me to show you just how much for the rest of our days._

As the last note faded away, other sounds came back to Pha, and he listened as the crowd screamed and cheered for Yo. The Fairy Angel Gang was jumping up and down, screaming their hearts out for him.

"He's far from ordinary, now!" The guy MC exclaimed, also applauding Yo's performance. "I'm sure he has a lot of fans from just his piano skills!"

Pha frowned to himself. _Why did you have to say that..._

Yo bowed to the audience, then walked off the stage. Nate, his Star counterpart, walked on and got into position for her dance, smiling charmingly at the crowd.

XXX

After Nate's performance, all the Moons and Stars were lined up on the stage, still in their performance attire. It was time for the rose vote to find out who was the most popular Moon and Star out of all the faculties.

Yo bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. He was pretty certain Ming had this vote in the bag. He had girls after him left and right, and all the guys wanted to be him - not unlike Pha. He smiled back at Ming, who mouthed 'Good luck!' to him.

_Luck. When have I **ever** had luck?? Well..._ he peeked out into the crowd, but didn't see Pha anywhere. Just Kit and Beam. _He must've already gone backstage. It was probably luck in the first place that Pha liked me back...cheh..._ He sighed to himself.

The people were invited to come forward with their roses. Yo couldn't help noticing Kit at the front of the line for Ming, holding a bouquet of twenty-four red roses, cheeks pink but a wide smile on his face. Ming accepted the roses, his own cheeks turning pink as he thanked Kit.

Kit had just told Ming, in front of _everyone_ around, he was Ming's.

Yo admired Kit's actions. That kind of confession took a lot of guts, to do that with an audience watching your every move. He giggled softly when the people started 'oooh'ing at Kit and Ming, causing their faces to turn a darker pink. Kit also gave Ming a stuffed cat, then turned and walked to Yo's line before Ming could say anything. Ming's eyes followed Kit, a goofy smile on his face.

Yo couldn't keep up with the number of roses he was given. Even after everyone else was done collecting theirs, people kept coming and handing him roses, complimenting his piano playing and his story. The girls had stars and hearts in their eyes when they talked to Yo, but the guys, save for the Science Faculty guys, all had odd gleams in their eyes. It unnerved Yo quite a bit.

Then Kit and Beam came up, both holding a few roses and smiling up at him.

Yo smiled back, relieved they were the last. "You brought me roses??" He glanced over at Ming.

Kit made a face. "Your stupid Pha made me."

Yo couldn't help laughing, accepting Kit's and Beam's roses. _My stupid P'Pha, eh?_

"He didn't make _me_ ," Beam winked at Yo. "Anything for our little brother."

"Ah, thanks," Yo was about to get up and hand the roses to one of the stage hands so they could put the roses with all the others he'd collected.

"Ah, thanks," Yo was about to get up and hand the roses to one of the stage hands so they could put the roses with all the others he'd collected   
"Hang on," Kit said, leaning down and grabbing something. He lifted it, and Yo's eyes almost popped out of his head. "This is from you-know-who."

Ninety-nine red roses.

"Oh, I don't think Nong Wayo needs to count _his_ roses," joked the male MC from the side of the stage. "He should just take the award."

"Yes, I agree," the female MC chimed in.

Yo, not really listening to their words, turned his head to the opposite side of the stage, eyes finding Pha's in the wings. Pha had a tender smile, expression soft while gazing back at Yo. Yo blinked back tears of elation. He'd never felt so happy, so _content_.

_I will love you forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I delivered on this chapter! I took out Park, and added in Kit's rose confession to Ming in front of EVERYONE. Now Ming knows for certain Kit is serious about him. ^_^ The roses just annihilated what little doubts Ming still had from Muwan's visit. (Stupid bitch.)
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	25. Competition Part 3

Ming applauded with the other Moons and Stars when Yo was awarded the Best Skin Award along with his Star counterpart, Nate. He was very happy for his best friend. Yo didn't win a lot of things in his life, unless one counted Pha, but even then it was more luck than winning something. He gave Yo a thumbs up and a quick grin. As the MCs started to announce the next award after Yo and Nate went back to their places in the lineup, Ming's eyes started scanning the audience for a certain second-year.

Their gazes met, and Ming's mouth involuntarily curved upwards in a sweet smile. If Yo was lucky with Pha returning his feelings, then Ming felt blessed that Kit loved him. In the past, it had always been Ming who did all the chasing, courting, pampering, and said all the sweet words needed in a relationship. Then the girl would cheat on him or dump him cruelly. He never could understand why, since he treated them like Queens while he was dating them.

Then came along Muwan, and for the first couple months, he'd thought she was it. He'd thought she was the one for him. Then Yo pointed out how her actions and words were a little...off. Ming realized for himself that he wasn't seeing much of Yo after getting together with Muwan, but he figured that happened when two people were in love like Muwan and he were. But even the way he and Muwan started dating was odd. He'd woken up in a hotel room with no recollection of the night before, and Muwan was by his side, both naked in the same bed.

Understandably, he'd freaked out since he couldn't remember anything. Muwan patiently explained that they'd had sex after drinking, and she wanted him to take responsibility. Ming, still utterly confused and suffering a vicious hangover, had no strength to argue or refuse.

Soon after, Muwan had made sure that everyone knew Ming was hers by constantly coming to his classroom at school, calling him sweetie, darling, honey, and love. She proclaimed she loved him in front of everyone watching, and even bought them matching promise rings.

Ming hadn't realized until it was too late how controlling and abusive Muwan really was.

It took Yo coming to Ming's house after Muwan left and telling him that he'd been calling and messaging Ming to meet up after school sometime, and why wasn't he answering his messages?? Ming checked his phone, but found no record of them. Yo showed his phone, and there were all the calls and messages.

Muwan had been deleting them before finally blocking Yo on Ming's phone, cutting off all contact between Ming and Yo for a solid month.

"And the award for Mr. and Miss Congeniality goes to..."

Ming blinked, breaking eye contact with Kit to look over at the MCs. He knew he probably wasn't going to win this award, either. He mentally crossed his fingers that Yo would win. He needed the confidence boost.

"The Science Faculty!"

The Fairy Angel Gang started screaming their heads off. The twins even got some of the students around them to chant Yo's and Nate's names. Yo's shocked gaze locked with Ming's proud one.

_You see? You're better than you think you are, Yo._

Yo and Nate came forward to accept the next award, waii-ing both the seniors presenting them with the award, then to the audience.

"And now for the Popularity Award...the most popular Star is...Nong Kookai Kulissara from the Faculty of Fine Arts!"

Ming applauded for her, though his mind was on the huge bouquet of roses Yo had received earlier. He looked over at Kit, raising his eyebrows in question. Kit winked, pointing at Pha who was at stage right. Ming smirked for a moment.

_I knew it. P'Pha bought those roses for Yo._

"And the most popular Moon is..."

Ming turned his head. He wanted to see Yo's reaction when he won.

"Nong Wayo Panitchayasawad!"

And his reaction was _comical_. Yo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he gaped in disbelief at the MC. Nate had to nudge him with her arm to get him moving so he could accept his third sash. Ming was amused when he realized who would be putting that sash on Yo.

XXX

Yo walked to the center front of the stage, still shocked that he'd won the Popularity Award. He snapped out of it when Pring and Pha came to present the sashes. Pring stepped forward to secure the sash on the Star, smiling and whispering her congratulations to Kookai, who blushed and thanked Pring quietly. Then Pha stepped forward, taking the other sash and placing it over Yo's shoulder, hands going down to secure it at his hip.

"You're pretty hot, huh?" he murmured.

Yo felt his face heat up at how close Pha was to him. He said nothing back, just smiled slightly, looking away in embarrassment. He heard Pha chuckled softly.

After pictures were taken of Yo and Kookai, they went back to their places in the lineup again. Fifth place, fourth place, third place, none were given to Yo or Nate. Nate looked a bit disappointed, but Yo was happy with all that he'd been awarded. He really didn't want a rumor going around that he'd bought the votes.

Then, "And first runner-up for Campus Moon is...Nong Wayo Panitchayasawad!"

**(A/N: Yes, yes, I'm well aware Yo won third, not second place. Bite me, I don't friggin care. :P)**

Yo was stunned, but pleased. _Ming better get Campus Moon! Otherwise, this thing really **is** rigged._ He walked out to receive his sash from last year's first runner-up, none other than Forth - which made Pha extremely annoyed - and smiled out at the crowd as people took his picture again. Nate had won the Star first runner-up, and received her sash from the Engineering Star of last year. Yo and Nate waii-ed both Forth and the unknown senior girl, then the audience before taking their places.

To no one's surprise, Ming was named the Campus Moon, and Aim was named Campus Star. Yo clapped as loud as he could, grinning when Ming jumped in celebration, pumping his fists in the air in victory. Then he composed himself and walked up to the front to accept his sash from Pha.

_Too late. Everyone knows what a kid you are, now,_ Yo laughed inside his head at Ming's antics.

"We want to thank everyone for their support..."

Yo tuned the MCs out as they kept talking, instead looking for Pha. He was still on the opposite side of the stage. When the judges came onstage for a picture with all the Moons and Stars, Yo quickly made his way over to the other side, standing next to Suthee, who'd won third place with Lemon. He smiled, mouthing a 'Congratulations' at Yo. Yo beamed, mouthing it back. He felt someone come up behind him and turned.

Pha was smiling down at him. "Congratulations."

Yo felt shy. "Thank you, P'Pha." _And I didn't need my inhaler tonight. Yay!_ That was a real win in his book. The doctor told him he would need it only temporarily until his lungs were strengthened again. That was a relief, since Yo didn't want to be asthmatic the rest of his life. "I'm glad for Ming," Yo continued, peering down the line at his best friend, still grinning about his win. "He deserved to win the title after everything he's gone through."

Pha placed a hand on Yo's shoulder. "You both deserved to win what you did."

Yo couldn't help smiling when he looked back up at Pha. He vaguely noticed cameras flashing as people took pictures of the group.

XXX

Yo walked out of the back room where everyone else was gathering up their stuff. He decided to wait until they were done, then go back and get his own belongings. No need to fight his way in there and possibly get trampled. Nope. Tempting fate was a _bad_ idea. Super bad idea.

_Already got trampled back in middle school once, **really** don't need that to happen again,_ Yo thought sourly to himself.

"Yo?"

Yo stayed where he was, leaning against the wall while he waited. "Mm." He turned his head. Pha had followed him out into the hallway.

Pha quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're sulking over the awards?"

Yo had to roll his eyes. Pha was so ridiculous! "Of course not. I don't need them, anyway." _I have something-no, **someone** better._

Pha smiled. "Maybe not, but you deserved to win them." And before Yo could say or do anything, Pha grasped his shoulders and bent down to kiss his cheek.

Yo froze in shock...and euphoric happiness. When Pha drew back, Yo wrinkled his nose playfully. "Yuck. Now I wanna be sick."

"Oh? Pregnant already from just a kiss?"

"P'Pha!" Yo smacked his arm. _Jerk!_

Pha laughed lightly. 

"I'd give my awards away if I could," Yo said, distracting Pha. _Let's see what you make of **this** , P'Pha!_

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Mm...got something better." Yo smiled teasingly.

Pha wasn't all that amused. "Like what?"

Instead of saying anything, Yo brought up one hand, resting his pointer finger against the center of Pha's chest. Pha grasped his hand tenderly, a happy expression replacing the unamused one.

_You're better than any award I could ever receive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the competition! ^_^ Can you guys guess what's next? ;)
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	26. Boyfriends...Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for not updating earlier. I've been having a rough time lately, and haven't had the energy or will to do anything. But here you go! :) Another chapter. Enjoy!!

Kit sat in the passenger seat, fidgeting nervously with his fingers, eyes carefully staring out the side window so he wouldn't have to look at Ming and possibly see the rejection in his eyes. Kit was partly terrified that his courting had been for nothing and expecting Ming to turn him down flat, and partly excited about eating out with him again while anticipating Ming's answer. After all, the seven days were up. Kit had poured his heart out with each courting gift - a feat in itself, since it was difficult for Kit to open up that much to just his _friends_ let alone a potential _boyfriend_ \- and even took Pha's advice in writing him letters. Not texts, not LINEs, not e-mails, but real, honest, heartfelt _letters_. He told Ming about his dream to be a pediatrician and help children, about his family, a quick run-through on what his life was like growing up, and even confessed that he'd had a couple girlfriends back in high school and had been intimate with them.

Ming had been intimate with his exes, right? So Kit felt Ming had the right to know about his experiences, too. That, and his latest ex from senior year was still friends with his family. They weren't close enough to gossip about things, but their parents were really good friends, so they still saw each other from time to time. Kit hoped Ming wouldn't be too upset about it.

On the way to the restaurant, Ming's phone rang. Kit glanced down at it then back out the window. Realizing what the caller ID had read, he grabbed the phone before Ming could, glaring at the screen.

_Muwan is calling..._

Ming's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "...should I answer?" He asked in a whisper, staring out the front windshield.

Instead of replying, Kit swiped to answer and held the phone up to his ear, catching Ming's surprised and scared glanced from the corner of his eye. "Hello. Ming is driving right now and can't answer the phone."

A girl sighed on the other end. "Who is this?"

"I'm Kit. Who is _this_?"

"Ming's girlfriend, Muwan. Put me on speaker, please. I'd like to talk to my sweetie."

Kit gripped the phone harder, the plastic case protecting the phone cracking lightly from the force. "I'm afraid I can't. He's driving and can't be distracted. You can relay it to me and I'll tell him."

"How is that any different than speaker phone??" She didn't sound upset, but amused.

Kit glanced at Ming as they pulled up to the curb. Ming parked and turned the car off, sighing quietly while rubbing at his forehead. His hand was shaking horribly. "I distinctly remember Ming saying he'd broken up with you."

Muwan laughed. "Oh, he gets dramatic and exaggerates things sometimes. It's best to let him cool down before I talk to him when he's like that. And-"

"He _meant_ it," Kit cut her off.

"P'Kit," Ming pleaded softly, staring at him with fear in his eyes. "Don't push her. You don't know what she's capable of."

Kit held a finger up. "And, just so you know? The senior he told you was courting him? Yeah, that's _me_. And I'll have you know I am _very_ serious about Ming."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Then, "Do you _really_ think you can just swoop in and _take_ him from me? Ming is _mine_."

"He's _not_ an object that can be owned," Kit shot back.

" _Owned_ , good grief," Muwan sighed. "You sound like his demonic little _friend_ that tried to break us up last year."

" _Don't_ talk about Yo like that," Kit snapped, instantly furious. _Pha, can I kill her on your behalf?_

Ming reached for the phone. "Let me talk to her."

Kit eyed his hand, then looked him in the eye. "What are you planning to say?"

"What I should've said in the beginning, when she tricked me into being with her," Ming said. His hand was still shaking as he took the phone and pushed the speaker button. "Muwan, it's Ming. What do you want now?"

"You don't sound very pleased to hear from me, love. And who is that rude guy you're with? He was so mean to me. Are you going to let him talk to your girlfriend like that?"

Ming breathed deeply, closing his eye to compose himself. "Muwan..."

"Yes?"

"I broke up with you at the end of high school. We're over. I don't want to see you anymore. Please, _stop_ calling me."

"Ming, think very carefully about what you're saying. I'm the _only_ girlfriend you ever had that treated you right. I never cheated on you, never went astray, always told you the truth. Do you _really_ want to just cast me aside? Especially after what you _did_ to me?"

"I don't even _remember_ that night!" Ming struggled to stay calm.

Kit lay a comforting hand on Ming's leg. Ming grasped his hand. His hand was clammy and cold, a clear, physical sign of how stressed and scared he was.

Ming gave him a weak, grateful smile. "All I know is what _you_ told me. How am _I_ supposed to know if that's the truth or not??? I was drunk out of my mind! And we _both_ know that wasn't a _normal_ hangover I had the next day!" He was starting to sound angry, the fear slowly vanishing from his tone and behavior.

Kit bit the inside of his cheek to keep from calling Muwan every name he could think of. _Did she...did she **drug** and...no way...oh, **Ming**..._ His heart ached at the thought that this evil, conniving girl had done... _that_ , to a special guy like Ming.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Muwan's voice was sharp, cold.

"I don't remember you being _anywhere_ near me before I blacked out," Ming retorted, squeezing Kit's hand for strength. "In fact, I was with _Yo_ at the time. You never did tell me what happened to him."

"He left you there, honey. I took care of you."

"Yo wouldn't do that," Ming shook his head, wiping harshly at his eyes. "Yo isn't the type to leave his friends when they're vulnerable."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do."

"I grew up with him. He's my _cousin_ ," Ming ground out. "I think _I_ know him better than _you_ do."

Silence on the other end again. "I'll call you later when you've cooled down. You obviously are too upset to talk coherently." There was a click, and the call was cut.

Ming stared at the phone in disbelief. "She fucking hung up on me..." The phone suddenly went flying into the back, hitting the seat with a heavy 'thud'. Ming let his forehead rest on the steering wheel, taking deep, shuddering breaths so he wouldn't have a panic attack. "P'Kit..."

Kit, not entirely sure about what to do, said, "Yes?"

"Can you go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

"...the mall?" Kit checked, feeling confused.

"Yes. I'm going to get a new phone and change my number so she can't call me anymore."

Kit couldn't help himself - he lunged across the center console to hug Ming with all his strength. "Yes, I'll go with you, Ming."

Ming hugged him back as much as he could, since one arm was pinned to his side. "I need someone there with me to remind me _why_ I have to do it. And you're the best person for it."

"Thank you," Kit murmured, smiling. Ming asked him, not Yo or anyone else, to go with him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy. He pulled back slightly, frowning in concern when he saw a couple of tears had fallen from Ming's eyes. "Do you still feel like eating out? Or do you want to order in at one of our rooms?"

Ming shook his head. "No. I don't want to run and hide anymore. I'm done being a scared kid," he turned to look at Kit, a genuine smile appearing. "Y'know? I think you make me feel braver than I really am."

"You _are_ brave, Ming," Kit protested, fighting down the blush. _Stop complimenting me!! I don't know how to react!_

"You're adorable when you're shy," Ming teased. It was half-hearted, but he was starting to revert to the Ming Kit knew.

"Adorable my _ass_ ," Kit muttered, opening his door to get out.

Ming chuckled, following suit.

XXX

Kit kept glancing worriedly across the table at Ming. The younger guy had been quiet and withdrawn since they sat down. Currently, Ming had his hands folded on the table, and was gazing down at the tabletop with a blank expression. It was really freaking poor Kit out.

"Ming," Kit reached across the table, patting Ming's hands. "Talk to me."

Ming lifted his head up to look at Kit. "Did I do the right thing? Talking to her like that?" He looked off to the side and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms tightly around his middle as if to hold himself together. "What if she takes it out on Yo to punish me?" He whipped his gaze back to Kit's, eyes widening in fear and dread. "What if she takes it out on _you_??"

Kit laid his hand on the tabletop palm up. Ming hesitantly placed his hand in Kit's, and they grasped each other's hand. "Ming, I'm not scared of one girl. And you don't need to worry about me," Kit told him reassuringly, smirking. "My elder brother used to be in a gang and still has a few connections, if you know what I mean."

Ming cocked his head, a fraction of the fear dissipating in his eyes. "So...you have protection, then?"

"Yes. So don't worry about me," Kit said, voice calm and soothing.

Ming studied Kit's face. "I'm gonna keep worrying. But _not_ because I don't think you can protect yourself."

Kit blinked. "Then why?"

"Because I _care_ about you, P'Kit," Ming said seriously, gripping Kit's hand a bit tighter. "A lot."

Kit couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed at the blush that rose in his face at Ming's words. His heart skipped a beat when Ming gave him the shyest, _sweetest_ smile he'd ever seen. He gripped Ming's hand back, hoping his answering smile conveyed everything he was feeling at that moment.

XXX

"I can do it myself."

"But I want to."

"Ming-"

" _Please_ , P'Kit?"

Kit felt his resolve crumbling at Ming's puppy eyes. "Ugh..." he growled, glancing at the other people in the place. "Fine."

Ming's eyes lit up, and he promptly scooped up a forkful of the cake he'd ordered for their dessert. He held it in front of Kit's mouth, waiting. Kit opened his mouth obediently, ignoring everyone else in the restaurant, and took the bit of cake into his mouth, quickly drawing away to chew and swallow.The next thing Ming did surprised him. He grabbed a small piece of cake between his thumb and forefinger, then fed it to Kit by hand. Kit was too stunned and dazed to fight it. For some reason, it tasted sweeter from Ming's hand. He ducked his head down to hide his red face.

"Something wrong?" Ming was concerned he'd done something Kit didn't like.

Kit shook his head silently.

"P'Kit?" Ming leaned over, trying to see Kit's face. Then he saw Kit's ears were a deep red. "Oh," he smiled. "Sorry. Did I embarrass you? I won't-"

"I'm fine," Kit interrupted him, lifting his head back up. He looked Ming in the eye, grabbing a small chunk of cake and holding it out to Ming. At Ming's surprised stare, he smirked. "It's only fair."

"I'm not saying anything," Ming murmured, accepting the cake from Kit's hand. Before Kit could pull his hand away, Ming managed to press a gentle kiss against Kit's fingers.

The resulting blush didn't leave Kit's face the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Aren't they sweet? Kit is still a bit tsundere, but not snappish like before. ;) The majority of his mean words are aimed at Muwan now. Some are reserved for his friends. XD
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	27. Mine

Yo walked along with Ging, not really paying attention to what the senior was saying.

"...and Nate is going, too, so, you should come celebrate with us."

Yo blinked. _Oh...they're going out? At this time of night??_ "Um-"

"Oh, never mind," Ging giggled to himself, waving at someone further down the sidewalk. He patted Yo's shoulder. "It looks like you have someone waiting for you. See you, Yo." He gave Yo a sly wink then turned and walked back to the small group of people talking near the doors.

Yo shook his head, amused, and turned to continue down the sidewalk. Pha was waiting for him by the car, leaning against it with folded arms. He pushed away from the car and strode over to Yo, wordlessly taking the garment bag and small bag of stuffed animals from Yo.

"Hey, I can carry that," Yo protested weakly.

"Save your hands, Yo," Pha said, voice sweet and soft.

It made the younger blush. He felt only slightly embarrassed, but mostly full of happiness. Not until Pha had sent that photo of his old confession note via LINE did he even dream that the senior would have the same feelings he did. Even in the present it still felt kind of surreal to Yo.

"Wait a minute," Pha stopped him when they reached the trunk of he car. Yo blinked, watching as Pha set the garment bag and stuffed animals in the backseat, then came back out and pressed a button on his key fob, popping the trunk. "This is for you, Yo."

Yo's eyes widened, jaw nearly dropping in stunned amazement. _So **that's** where some of my roses went..._ The inside of Pha's car trunk was completely covered in roses, the scent thick and sweet, filling Yo's senses until he almost felt like he was getting high off it. Yo turned his head, taking in the multiple damp spots on Pha's shirt and a rose petal clinging stubbornly to his hair. "P'Pha," Yo's voice was whisper soft. "You have a rose petal in your hair."

"Oh," Pha reached up, ruffling his hair a bit. "Did I get it?"

"Let me," Yo swallowed back a giggle, getting up on tiptoe and reaching for the petal, pinching it between thumb and forefinger and pulling it free of Pha's hair. He held it up for Pha to see. "I got it."

Pha's hand encased Yo's smaller one, the pad of his thumb tenderly caressing the skin of Yo's palm. Yo forced himself not to shiver. "And I got _you_ ," Pha teased, lifting Yo's hand to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to Yo's fingers still holding the petal.

Yo gasped softly, staring up at Pha. _D-did he just..._

"You can kiss me back if you want, Yo," Pha winked at him.

_A~nd...the moment's gone._ Yo tugged his hand away, rubbing at one burning cheek. "No _way_ ," he muttered, hurrying to the passenger side of the car with Pha's chuckles following him.

"So harsh," Pha smirked, getting in behind the wheel. He twisted to the side to untangle his seat belt.

Yo watched him for a few seconds, a surge of confidence making him slowly lean over, intent on kissing Pha on the cheek. _I'm harsh, eh? I'll show you._ He was a mere few inches away when Pha suddenly turned back, and their lips met instead. Yo froze for a moment, eyes staring dumbly into Pha's own shocked ones. The shock turned into heated satisfaction.

Yo tore himself away. "Shit..." he whimpered to himself. _That is **not** how I wanted my first kiss to go!_

"That was nice."

Yo refused to look at Pha.

"Can I have another?"

Yo covered his red face with his hands, grumbling under his breath as Pha chuckled softly while pulling the car out of the parking spot.

XXX

Pha came up behind Yo while the younger was trying to rearrange the photos on the dresser and make room for the bouquet of ninety-nine roses. He snaked his hands around Yo's abdomen, drawing him in.

"P'Pha!" Yo was startled, turning his head to stare at him.

Pha nuzzled his nose against Yo's cheek, satisfied when he felt the smaller shiver and heard his soft intake of breath at the action. "I can't hug you?"

Yo didn't respond, instead focusing on setting the roses in a vase. His ears were a light pink to Pha's delight.

_So shy, my baby._ Pha leaned in and kissed Yo's cheek and went to sit on the couch before the other could react.

Yo closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. _Honestly...I'm gonna die of a heart attack before I even reach nineteen!_ He went and settled on the floor in front of Pha before he could talk himself out of it, opening his laptop and logging into facebook to see what the others were posting about the competition. While he scrolled through the feed, Pha leaned in closer, head next to Yo's, peeking at what Yo was looking at.

"There's a video of Ming's performance," Yo said excitedly. "Wow...I only saw it from the side. Looks much cooler from the audience's point of view."

Pha slowly moved until his cheek was pressed against the side of Yo's head. His hair was soft and had the intoxicating scent of strawberries and cream. _Is that his shampoo? So addicting..._ Pha took a tiny sniff, hoping Yo didn't notice.

"Are you smelling my hair?" Yo didn't sound upset, more bewildered.

"You smell like strawberries," Pha explained, one hand coming up to ruffle gently at the hair on the back of Yo's head. "It's nice."

"...it's just the scent of my shampoo, P'Pha," Yo explained, feeling shy for some reason.

"I like it," Pha sighed, lightly pressing his nose into the sweet smelling strands and breathing the scent in again.

_Okay~...so you have a, what, scent kink in addition to your glasses kink??_ Yo stayed as still as he could. Part of him wanted to go hide under the covers and not come out. The other part wanted to find out what else Pha liked about him.

He mentally smacked himself for that thought. _I'm so bad..._

Pha's phone went 'ding', signaling a message. He pulled away from Yo - who was struggling _not_ to pout and whine - and looked at the screen. "Yo, I'll be right back, okay?"

Yo blinked, turning to watch Pha stand up and head for the door. "Um...okay."

Pha sent him a charming smile that gave him palpitations before disappearing out the door. Yo slowly breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to calm his racing heart. He frowned, noticing Pha's phone was still on the couch.

_Oh well...he said he'd be right back._

XXX

Yo. Was. _Pissed._

He lay in his bed, facing away from the door, staring angrily at the bouquet of roses a certain _stupid_ doctor had gotten for him. That same _stupid_ doctor had promised to be right back.

Three hours ago.

He sighed to himself, closing his eyes. _Might as well try to get some sleep...he'll come back eventually. Has to. He left his_ \- the door opening slowly cut his thoughts off. He tensed, then forced himself to relax so it would look like he was sleeping. He wasn't about to make it easy for Pha.

"Yo?"

Yo didn't move, breathing deep and slow, disguising that he was still awake. _Stupid P'Pha...leaving me alone for three hours..._

He felt the bed dip behind him as Pha climbed on. He waited, wondering what Pha was up to. He opened his eyes, about to demand an explanation when he felt Pha's hand on his back, so gentle it almost felt ticklish.

Yo closed his eyes, struggling to control his stuttering breaths. It was near impossible as Pha's lips made gentle contact with the back of Yo's neck, caressing the delicate skin, and fingers slowly traced the length of his spine through his t-shirt. It wasn't fair. Yo wanted to stay mad, to yell at Pha for leaving him alone for hours. But now, each gentle caress, each soft kiss, every loving murmur made his stubbornness crumble just that much more. He bit his lips together, swallowing back the whimper that threatened to force it's way free of his throat when Pha's mouth kissed the hollow under Yo's ear, teeth tenderly nipping the earlobe.

A breathy moan broke free of Yo's mouth, and he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed or angry. Instead, he was feeling an odd hunger in the pit of his belly, directed at the man on the bed behind him.

If Pha was surprised when Yo turned suddenly to face him, he didn't show it. His eyes were full of love for Yo. " _Please_ don't be mad at me, Yo."

Yo sucked in a shaky breath. It was hard to think now, with his brain all fuzzy from the sensations Pha had caused and his body _aching_ for more. "What took you so long?" He congratulated himself for speaking clearly and calmly.

"I went out to get an item from Beam, but he got the wrong one. I had to leave to get it taken care of, and the traffic was terrible."

Yo narrowed his eyes, searching Pha's face for any hint of untruth. There was none. "This item must've been really important."

Pha nodded solemnly, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Very."

Yo also sat up, curious as to what Pha was reaching for on the bedside table. Pha brought a square, velvet-covered box around, holding it up for Yo to see. Yo's eyes met Pha's. "What's in it?"

In answer, Pha opened the box, showing Yo the bracelet inside, identical to the one Yo had given Pha except for the color. Pha's was black, and this one was white.

" _Shit_ , P'Pha!" Yo exclaimed softly, eyes going wide at the bracelet. "How'd you manage to get it?? They discontinued that style a couple years ago!"

Pha's soft smile had an edge of smugness. "I'm just that good."

Yo wasn't impressed. "You bribed them, didn't you."

"Maybe," Pha shrugged, unrepentant. "Here," he took the bracelet out of the box, and grasped Yo's wrist. "Let me put it on you."

Yo watched as Pha placed the bracelet on his wrist, fastening it. He flicked his gaze towards Pha's face then back down to his wrist. The expression the senior had...so full of happiness and _love_ , it nearly took Yo's breath away.

What Pha asked next _did_ take his breath away.

"Yo, will you be my baby?"

Yo blinked, trying to stem the tears building in his eyes. He turned his face away to hide them. "Shit...P'Pha..." he murmured, feeling overwhelmed.

"Please, Yo," Pha grasped Yo's hands, tugging on them gently so Yo would look at him again. "I can't take it when other people try to get close to you, thinking you're available. I want you to be mine so I don't have to worry so much. _Please_."

Yo felt a tear fall down his cheek. "P'Pha..." _I've been yours from the beginning._ "I have your pictures in my room. Can't you figure it out?"

Pha shook his head, eyes locked on Yo's. "No. I need you to say it."

Yo licked his lips, heart skipping a beat when Pha's eyes zeroed in on the movement. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"If I'm yours, then you have to be mine," Yo's voice went soft at the end, forcing Pha to lean closer so he could hear.

Pha rested the foreheads together, forcing down the giddiness at Yo's possessive words. "Isn't it obvious? I was yours the moment I first laid eyes on you."

More tears fell as Yo closed his eyes, letting out a shuddery breath. "I don't know _why_ I'm crying...I'm so happy, but I can't stop crying..."

Pha smiled, and tenderly kissed first the right eye then the left. "It's alright, baby."

Yo's eyes opened and he lifted his face, smiling through the tears. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me," Yo answered, leaning in to hug Pha around the waist.

Pha stroked Yo's back soothingly. "It wasn't a choice, Yo. You captured my heart from the beginning. There was never anyone else."

"P'Pha..." Yo's voice was muffled. "I'm not gonna be able to stop crying if you say things like that."

In response, Pha drew Yo's head up and pressed their mouths together in a soft, achingly tender kiss. Yo's hands clutched at Pha's shirt, head spinning at the realization that he was kissing his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

They slowly parted, eyes opening, gazing at each other in wonder. Yo, feeling shy after everything, hid his face in Pha's neck, hugging him even tighter. Pha didn't mind at all, enjoying having the love of his life in his arms finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have diabetes from this chapter.
> 
> :P Lmao~
> 
> Lemme know what you all thought! ^_^ I tried to make it a bit...fluffier(?) than the series or the book portrayed it. Did I manage?
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	28. Yes Or No

Yo kept glancing over at Pha, heart beating fast when he noticed the other doing the same thing. What happened the night before still seemed so surreal...Yo wanted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. But then Pha would ask why he was doing that, then give him that smirky smile, and...yeah, _okay_ , Yo liked the smile even when it was aimed at him.

So sue him.

Yo bent over his plate again, hiding how his face was heating up at the attention Pha was giving him. Instead of the porridge restaurant from before, Pha had taken him a little further from the campus to make sure no one else would intrude on their breakfast together. Yo was hoping it counted as a date.

"Is your food that interesting?" Pha sounded amused.

Yo lifted his head, wrinkling his nose at Pha. "I'm hungry."

Pha clucked his tongue at Yo, using his thumb to wipe some sauce from Yo's lower lip. "You're messy is what you are."

Yo stared as if in a daze as Pha licked his thumb clean. _Why does he keep **doing** that...doesn't he know how that affects me???_ At Pha sly smile, Yo jerked his head away, closing his eyes. _That...he knows full well what he's doing. **Jerk!**_

"What are you up to today?"

Yo shrugged, reaching for his water glass. "I still have a couple days until classes start up for me. Probably read through my textbooks, see what I'm getting myself into."

"You haven't done that already?"

Yo shot him a look. "Hey, not all of us think of school all the time."

Pha leaned closer, trapping Yo with his heated gaze. "I don't think about school all the time."

Yo swallowed hard, setting his fork and spoon down on his plate with a loud 'clink'. "O-oh? Then what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pha smiled softly, cupping Yo's cheek with his hand, the touch tender and loving. "My mind is mostly filled with you."

Yo went beet red. "P-P'Pha..." he nearly whined.

The sound made Pha's eyes darken, and he straightened up, though his hand was still caressing Yo's cheek. _Slow, Pha. Go slow. He doesn't realize how he affects you..._

Yo's eyes fluttered shut as Pha pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Eat your food, then I'll take you back to your dorm."

"...okay."

They walked out just as Beam and Kit were walking in, both pairs surprised by the other.

"Having breakfast, Pha?" Beam asked without teasing. He wasn't about to start more trouble, not after almost causing Kit to lose Ming. He still felt horrible about that. 

"Mm," Pha nodded, placing an arm around Yo's shoulders possessively. "Breakfast date with my baby."

Yo blushed prettily, averting his gaze to the sidewalk. _P'Pha..._

__

Kit watched the two with longing. _Hopefully, that can be Ming and me someday..._ "Congratulations, Pha, Yo," he said, smiling at them.

__

Yo caught the tinge of sadness in Kit's tone. "Has Ming contacted you today yet, P'Kit?"

__

"No," Kit shook his head, sighing. "He said he would but I haven't heard anything yet."

__

"He's probably still asleep," Yo rolled his eyes.

__

"At this hour??"

__

"P'Kit, it's only seven o'clock. He'll probably sleep in until ten or so. The competition took a lot out of us," Yo explained with a reassuring smile. "He'll be back to bugging you soon."

__

_I hope so._ "Maybe," Kit said, smiling back. He waved as Pha and Yo continued on their way. As he sat down at a table, he noticed Beam looking at him strangely. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

__

Beam shook his head. "No...it's just..."

__

Kit cocked his head. "What?"

__

"You're calmer now."

__

"...is that a _bad_ thing??" Kit was bewildered.

__

"No, I didn't say that," Beam laughed. "It seems Ming has calmed you down. You're not such a grumpy cat anymore."

__

"Ai'Sat!" Kit whacked at Beam's shoulder, smiling. _Can't deny it, though. I don't feel so irritated about things anymore. It's nice._

__

XXX

__

"Pha, where are you at in your notes?" Kit asked, trying to sneak a peak at Pha's papers. It was lunch time, and the crazy doc gang had started studying after finishing their food.

__

"Here," Pha pushed them across the table so Kit could reach them. "Copy them if you need to."

__

Beam took advantage of that, peering over Kit's shoulder to compare Pha's notes with his own. He noticed Pha staring at something and took a quick look over his shoulder. Ming was standing there, leaning against a pillar with his arms folded, watching them with a neutral expression. Beam smirked at Pha, slightly jerking his head at Kit.

__

"Well, I'm gonna head on in," Pha said, gathering up his papers and textbooks.

__

Kit's head shot up. "Hey! I'm still copying those!"

__

"I'm heading in, too," Beam seconded, also stuffing his books and papers in his bag. "Don't wanna be late."

__

"Late?" Kit checked his watch, frowning. "You guys are _weird_. Our next class doesn't start for an hour and a half. We have plenty of time."

__

Pha and Beam shared a sly smile, putting Kit on edge. "Look behind you, Kit."

__

Kit twisted in his seat, frowning as he scanned the nearby area. Then his gaze landed on Ming and he froze. _Oh...Ming..._

__

"We'll leave you to your husband," Beam teased, laughing and dodging when Kit's face reddened and he tried to punch Beam in the arm.

__

"He's _not_ my husband," Kit mumbled. _Not yet, at least._ He shot Pha and Beam a glower as the two hurried away, throwing him knowing smirks over their shoulders. _Assholes._

__

"P'Kit?"

__

Kit turned, staring up at Ming with wide eyes. "Uh...err, hi, Ming."

__

Ming smiled hesitantly, glancing in the direction Pha and Beam had gone before sitting next to Kit. "Are you busy right now?"

__

"Um, ah, no," Kit stammered, shutting his textbook and stacking his papers. He turned back to Ming, giving the junior his full attention. "Did you need something?" _Please let this be what I hope it is..._

__

Ming studied Kit's face. His heart skipped a beat when he read the anticipation and hope growing in Kit's eyes. "P'Kit, I realized this morning I never gave you an answer yesterday," he tilted his head, smiling sheepishly. "You said a week, and today makes it eight days. Sorry."

__

"Th-that's alright," Kit was suddenly very interested in the pattern of the tabletop, drawing it with his fingertip. "I'm not upset."

__

"P'Kit, are you nervous about something?"

__

"No..." Kit drew the word out, glancing at Ming.

__

Ming's smile grew confident. "Are you shy? Just because I came here to see you?"

__

Kit licked his lips. The old him would've scoffed and snapped at Ming that he wasn't shy. But Kit now knew how fragile Ming really was, and refused to hurt him anymore than that bitch Muwan already had. He managed a small nod, ducking his head down again so Ming couldn't see how red his face must be. _I wish the Earth would swallow me up, this is so **embarrassing!**_

__

A gentle hand grasped his. "P'Kit," Ming's voice was soft. There was none of the teasing that Kit had expected and dreaded. "Please, look at me?"

__

Kit shook his head. _No way!,_

__

"Please? I need you to look at me when I say this."

__

"...fine," Kit slowly lifted his head, meeting Ming's eyes.

__

"I loved the courting, P'Kit," Ming smiled. He brushed the pad of his thumb over Kit's knuckles, sending a tingling sensation up Kit's arm. "It made me fall in love with you all over again."

__

Kit's eyes widened. "W-what..."

__

"You accepted all my flaws and insecurities," Ming continued, his own gaze falling for a moment before locking with Kit's again. "You saw me at my lowest point, and you didn't leave my side. You..." Ming trailed off as a tear trickled down his cheek. He chuckled at himself. "You don't know..." He cut himself off again, eyes closing as he breathed deeply, shoulders shaking.

__

"Ming..." Kit's voice was a whisper. He gently brushed away the tears now falling freely.

__

"I'm such a _mess_ , P'Kit...." Ming choked out, eyes now open and full of tears. "Last chance to back out."

__

Kit smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't leave you even if you paid me. Friend, boyfriend, you're stuck with me, Ming."

__

More tears. "Y-you're the first person...to treat me so gently, P'Kit..." Ming leaned forward, resting his head on Kit's shoulder. More tears formed when he felt Kit's free arm wrap around him in an embrace. "Everyone else...they thought I was a playboy with no feelings. But I didn't want a relationship based on physical attraction. They didn't...they didn't understand I was looking for something _real_."

__

Kit pressed a soft kiss to Ming's head as he broke down in Kit's arms. "It's okay, Ming. I'm here. I've got you."

__

_And I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again._

__

XXX

__

Yo couldn't help smiling, watching his friend happily LINE back and forth with Kit. Ming was a different person; he wasn't depressed, he didn't have the cocky smile, he didn't tease to cover his uncertainty, _none_ of it was there anymore. He was genuinely happy, and Yo knew it was all thanks to Kit.

__

_Take care of my best friend, P'Kit._

__

"Yo, how about a double date tonight?" Ming flopped next to Yo on the bed, grinning at him.

__

Yo blinked. "Double date? Would P'Kit mind?"

__

"It was KitKat's idea in the first place."

__

_He's calling P'Kit 'KitKat' again._ Yo was relieved. _He's finally in a better mental state. I'm so glad._ "Sure, if P'Pha doesn't mind."

__

"I'll ask KitKat to ask him," Ming went back to his phone, humming the song all the Moons and Stars had danced to at the beginning of the competition.

__

Yo shook his head and turned back to the new manga he was reading. Ming had showed up at his door shortly after meeting Kit at the Med canteen, practically bouncing off the walls with happiness that Kit was his official boyfriend. He'd been so sure that after everything with Muwan and finding out about his cutting, Kit wouldn't want a thing to do with him. Kit had proven him wrong, accepting everything he'd seen and agreeing to be his. When Ming came flying through Yo's door, he had a small box of manga in his hands and tossed them on Yo's bed, saying he'd gotten them a week ago, but forgotten.

__

Yo knew he was just looking for an excuse to see him so he could tell him about Kit. _Heh._ But Yo didn't call him on it, since _one_ , he was happy for Ming, and _two_ , he'd been given manga he'd never read before. Win-win, y'know?

__

"KitKat says P'Pha is okay with it!" Ming said excitedly. He was bouncing in his seat so much, he was jostling Yo and making it impossible to read.

__

"Ming," Yo laughed, turned and swatting at him with the book. "Calm down!"

__

"I can't, I'm too happy," Ming chirped. "Where should we go? Should we see a movie? How about dinner? Should-"

__

"Calm. Down," Yo said firmly, but gently. "Ask P'Kit what he wants to do. P'Pha and I will just tag along."

__

Ming nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Yo."

__

"What are friends for?" Yo giggled, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed, watching Ming type away on his phone.

__

XXX

__

Yo was sort of regretting agreeing to the double date. Not because he didn't like being with Kit and Ming, but because they were so..ugh, _lovey dovey_ with each other. It made Yo feel a bit uncomfortable. And bad, because he wasn't like that with Pha. He glanced at his boyfriend.

__

Pha was watching them with a raised eyebrow. "We're here to eat _food_ , not each other."

__

Kit stuck his tongue out. "Lay off us. You're just as bad with Yo, Pha."

__

Yo blushed and slid down in his chair, embarrassed 

__

We are _not_ ," Pha shot back, hand grasping Yo's under the table. 

__

"I know one thing they won't do in public, KitKat."

__

Kit turned to look at Ming. "What's that?"

__

Ming leaned closer with a stage whisper. "They would never _kiss_ each other."

__

Kit gasped dramatically, trying not to laugh at the aggravated expression on Pha's face. "Really?? But wouldn't that be _scandalous_ if they did?"

__

"Not if it's with someone you love," Ming winked.

__

"Hmm," Kit hummed, eyes flicking down to Ming's lips. Then, without looking around to see if anyone was looking, he leaned forward and pecked Ming on the mouth. "Like that?" 

__

Ming blinked, the teasing look completely gone, and in it's place was happy surprise. "Um...y-yeah...just like that."

__

"Shameless," Pha muttered, though he was glad Kit felt comfortable enough to do that in a public place.

__

Kit leaned his head on Ming's shoulder, smirking. Ming was still dazed. "Hey, _I_ don't hold back with my boyfriend. He deserves to know how much I love him."

__

Ming snaked an arm around Kit's waist, pulling him closer. "I love you too, KitKat." It was clear in Ming's voice how touched he was at Kit's simple kiss.

__

Kit's smirk turned into a shy smile. "I know. You tell me that all the time." 

__

"Because I _really_ love you."

__

"I love you, too."

__

Yo turned away, resting his chin on his fist. _I'm gonna **throw up** before too long if they don't stop._ He turned back when he felt Pha shift closer, and froze when he got caught in Pha's sultry gaze. He could only watch, helpless as Pha slowly leaned in and caught Yo's lips with his. Yo's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, hesitantly kissing back, still a little unsure since he'd never kissed anyone before Pha.

__

"And you called _us_ shameless."

__

Pha pulled away, and Yo opened his eyes, feeling dazed and warm. Pha smiled, caressing Yo's cheek tenderly as he drawled at Kit, "Hey, at least _we're_ not sitting on someone's _lap_."

__

Yo's gaze shot over to Ming and Kit, and he let out a surprised laugh. Somehow, in the few seconds he and Pha and kissed, Ming had pulled Kit into his lap. Kit didn't seem to mind it though, just grinning teasingly at Pha.

__

"You're just miffed you didn't think of it first," Kit shot back, the grin not diminishing at all.

__

Pha rolled his eyes.

__

Yo hid his face in his hands. _Please don't **ever** do that, P'Pha_, Yo begged inside his mind. _I'll **combust** if you do._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Yo. He will.
> 
> XD
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	29. Thank You

Pha frowned down at his phone. Everyone involved in the competition had gotten the same e-mail sent to them:

_Hello, friend!_

_We, 4F (Four Faculties) would like to thank you for your support and dedication while we prepared for and competed in the Kantaphat University Moon and Star Competition. Please be at the amphitheater at six o'clock sharp tonight for our thank you performance._

_-4F_

Kit nudged Pha's arm, holding out his own phone with a puzzled expression. "I wasn't involved in the competition. Why am _I_ invited??"

"So am I," Beam piped up before Pha could speak.

Pha glanced at their phones, confirming they had the same e-mail. "I don't know. Has Ming said anything?"

"No," Kit shook his head. He looked up at Pha oddly. "Did Yo maybe say something about it?"

"...he hasn't said a word to me," Pha muttered, his frown deepening.

Kit and Beam exchanged a worried look. Were Ming and Yo hiding something from them?? Then Kit's phone sounded off with a 'ding' at the same time Pha's did. Ming and Yo had sent their boyfriends the same message.

_Come see me at the amphitheater today at six o'clock. ;)_

Kit smiled. _So, Ming **is** a part of whatever is going on...Okay, see you tonight, Ming._

Pha, however, hadn't lost the frown. _What are you hiding from me, Yo?_

XXX

"P'Pha!" Was all the warning Pha had before he got slammed into by a small body, hugging him tightly. "You came!"

Pha hugged him back automatically, taking in the way Yo was dressed. He looked like he was about to film a kpop mv. "Yo, what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

Yo giggled, the sound beautiful to Pha's ears. "You'll find out, P'Pha. Here," he grabbed Pha's hand and pulled him to the front row, pushing him gently into a seat. "There, best seat in the house." He looked up. "And here comes Ming with P'Kit and P'Beam."

"Here you go, KitKat," Ming said, bouncing with excitement. "Right next to P'Pha."

"What are you guys up to?" Kit laughed, taking the seat at Pha's left while Beam settled at Pha's right.

Ming winked. "You'll find out soon. Come on, Yo. The others are waiting for us."

"See you in a few minutes!" Yo said cheerily, running off with Ming.

Kit gazed after his boyfriend, smiling softly. It was nice seeing Ming so happy and carefree. It eased the worry in Kit's heart tremendously.

"Man, wish _I_ had a partner," Beam complained, pouting playfully.

Kit peered around Pha at him. "What makes you say that??"

"Both of you have someone to be all cutesy with. It isn't fair," Beam smirked.

Pha rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Mr. Beam 'I only do one night stands' Baramee."

Beam laughed. "You got me."

Kit didn't laugh. He studied Beam's face when the other wasn't looking. Beam's laugh had sounded a little off, and there had been an odd emotion in his eyes Kit had never seen there before. To him, it truly sounded like Beam wanted a partner, just like Pha and Kit had. _Beam..._ Kit sighed to himself, settling back in his chair, waiting for whatever was about to happen as Ming and Yo told them to.

Then a few spotlights turned on, illuminating the empty stage. Kit looked around, realizing that all the other seats had been filled while he was musing to himself. All the Moons and Stars were there, past and current, and the seniors involved in the setup of the competition. Forth was at the side of the stage with a dance major, nodding at whatever she was saying.

A soft growl caught Kit's attention. He looked around. _Where did that growl come from?_ He heard it again, and looked at Beam.

Beam was glaring daggers in Forth's direction.

_What's eating him??_ Kit wondered, glancing over at Forth again. _Is he mad because he wanted that dance major?? Stupid Beam, there's **plenty** of girls to pick from._

Then a voice came over the loud speaker, "Sawadee khrab, everybody! My name is Yo, and I am the elected leader of 4F, or Four Faculties."

"Yo is the leader?" Kit blinked, looking over at Pha.

Pha was staring at the empty stage, stunned.

"Tonight, we have a very special performance planned for all our dear seniors and fellow Moons and Stars, to thank them for their part in the competition. We hope you like it!"

Then a rock instrumental started playing as eight freshman made their way out onto the stage - Ming and Yo two of them. Kit also saw Suthee, the Med Moon, and Fang, the Med Star. The others Kit hadn't bothered to learn their names.

A music major at the opposite side of the stage from the dance major pointed at one of the unknown Stars. She sang at the exact moment the actual music started, all the girls moving to the beat. Then Ming strolled across the stage, stopping in the middle, gave the crowd a cocky smile and said, "Nah, that's not how we do it."

Kit grinned when Ming looked at him, giving Kit a quick wink before continuing moving into place.

Yo made his way to the front when it was his turn, smiling and moving his body fluidly, appearing as if he'd been dancing his entire life, looking way more at ease than he had during the competition. Pha's gaze never left Yo as he danced his way around the stage, staying perfectly in sync with the music and the other guys. He clenched his hands around the ends of the armrests, trying to calm himself down.

_Yo, the things you do to me..._

Yo kept dancing, oblivious to the thoughts and feelings coursing through his now turned-on boyfriend.

Ming, on the other hand, caught on to what he was doing to Kit and smiled at his boyfriend again, who was staring at him with rapt attention. He put everything he had into his dancing and singing, enjoying the way Kit's eyes widened, impressed, when Ming hit the high notes with Suthee. Then they all finished with a group pose, panting slightly, and smiles bright on their faces.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers. Some of the seniors could be heard yelling 'Thank you for thanking us!' and 'You guys are awesome!' Little did they know, 4F had a couple more songs prepared for them.

Yo stepped out from the group, speaking into his ear mic. "Thank you! We're very happy you enjoyed our first dance! We have two more to perform for you, so please stick around!" He turned and walked back to the others, whispering with them.

Pha breathed slowly through his nose, hoping the next two songs didn't affect him like the first one had. It was mostly the surprise at seeing his precious baby dancing so _sinfully_ , listening to him hit those notes with such a smooth, velvety voice. He hated that everyone could see how perfect Yo was.

Kit was having similar thoughts, now chewing at his thumbnail nervously. _Everyone is going to want Ming now..._ he thought to himself, eyes never leaving Ming's figure. _I'm proud of him...but I'm going to have to beat people off him with a stick. Aish..._

Next was a performance by just the girls. They performed a kick-ass cover of Danger by BTS, and were rewarded by loud cheers and whistles from boys in every faculty. Even a few girls were eyeing them appreciatively.

The boys, however, when it was their turn, did a flawless cover of a girl group song: Kill This Love by Blackpink.

Poor Kit and Pha had to force themselves to stay in their seats when all they wanted to do was run up on stage and grab their sexy boyfriends to drag them out of the public eye. It got worse when Yo offered for the group to perform one last song as a treat. And guess what it was?

Little Apple by T-ara.

XXX

Nate nudged Yo with her arm. "Don't look now, but here comes your boyfriend."

Yo rolled his eyes at her. Then he actually looked at Pha - and froze. His boyfriend's eyes were full of a heat Yo had never seen directed at him before in his life. _Is...Is P'Pha **turned on**??_ The thought made Yo's body grow hot, and he wanted to hide. He had no clue what to do.

"P'Pha-"

Pha grabbed Yo's wrist and pulled him away from Nate and the others. Nate waved at Yo, wishing him good luck silently. From the intent in Pha's eyes, he was going to need it.

Kit attached himself to Ming from behind, hiding his unhappy face in Ming's back. "KitKat?" Ming chuckled, turning this way and that, trying to get Kit to come around front. He wouldn't budge. "KitKat?" Ming frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes."

Ming felt a pang of fear. _What did I do???_ "W-what-"

"You let everyone see how sexy you are, and now they all _want_ you," Kit said grumpily, only showing his eyes, peeking over Ming's shoulder at him.

Ming relaxed. Then he blinked, staring at Kit. "Sexy? _Me??_ "

"Don't play dumb!" Kit snapped, glancing around at the people looking at them. "See? Everyone's staring at you."

"So you liked it?" Ming asked, beaming once again. _Don't scare me like that, KitKat._

"No, because you did it for _everyone_ to see," Kit grumped at him.

"You...want me to save that kind of dancing for you?"

"Yes. _Only_ me."

Ming pulled Kit around front, hugging his silly, amazingly _cute_ boyfriend. "Of course, KitKat. Anything you want."

Kit hugged him harder. "Not _anything..._ but don't dance like that for everyone again, please. I don't think I could take it."

"It was just this once, I promise. We only did it as a thank you."

"Good."

_Aw...my KitKat is so adorable._ Ming smiled, kissing the top of Kit's head. He didn't need to see Kit's face to know he was smiling.

XXX

Poor Yo was having a hard time keeping Pha's pace. Luckily, Pha had already grabbed Yo's bag with his change of clothes, so nothing had been left behind. Yo couldn't figure out if he was in trouble or what. Pha wouldn't talk to him. Pha opened the passenger door of his car and gently pushed yo to sit. Yo, still confused out of his mind as to what was going on, sat without a struggle, accepting his bag from Pha. Then Pha got in the driver's seat, and took off.

"P'Pha..." Yo tried again. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Yo glanced at him. _You look upset..._ "Did...did I do something wrong?"

Pha didn't answer that time, just tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

_Yup...he's upset with me. What did I **do**???_

Next thing he knew, Pha was pulling him out of the car and dragging him inside the dorm building, up the stairs and down the hall to Pha's room. Yo's eyes widened in shock. He'd never been in Pha's room before! He started pulling at Pha's grasp, trying to get free.

And suddenly found himself trapped against the room side of Pha's door.

_When did we get in here!!!_

"Are you trying to run away from me?" Pha purred, nosing at Yo's cheek.

Yo stifled a gasp. "N-no..." He stammered, squirming as Pha started laying gentle butterfly kisses against Yo's skin, trailing from his cheek down to his neck. "W-what are you-"

"Do you have _any_ idea what you did?"

Yo froze at the growl in Pha's tone.

Pha raised his head, locking gazes with Yo. Yo understood right away what Pha was talking about. Those were the eyes of a predator hunting it's prey, going in for the kill.

_He's going to **eat** me!!!_

Yo let out a muffled yelp when their mouths were smashed together, Pha kissing him hard and furious. Yo slowly succumbed to the addicting taste and feel of Pha's lips, snaking his arms around Pha's neck to bring them closer together. Pha hummed, satisfied with the reaction. His hands made their way to Yo's hips, gripping them tight enough to cause the smaller to whimper into Pha's mouth, but not tight enough to really hurt or bruise.

Yo wondered if Pha was capable of bruising him. Not that Pha wasn't strong enough, but Yo, a secret part of him, wished that Pha _would_ leave bruises, ones that lasted for _days_. He wanted to feel _owned_. The thought of Pha leaving claiming marks on him made him clutch at Pha even more, pressing more fervently into the kiss.

Pha moved his hands again, hooking under Yo's thighs and lifting him up. Yo didn't fight it, instead wrapping his legs around Pha's waist, hooking his ankles behind his back. When the need for air got to be too much, Yo broke away, gasping, then moaned softly as Pha latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking gently. When the skin was red and puffy, sure to be a dark bruise by the next day, Pha kissed it one last time before carrying Yo to the bed, settling on the edge.

Yo made no move to get off, just maneuvered his legs so he was straddling Pha. "P'Pha..." he whined softly.

Pha responded with another kiss, this time slowly parting Yo's lips with his tongue, making the younger shiver and moan again. Yo followed Pha's lead, senses full of the handsome man devouring his mouth like he was starving. When they pulled away, Pha had to fight the urge to kiss Yo again. Yo looked thoroughly debauched with his messed up hair, eyes dazed and lidded, cheeks pink from the exertion, and his lips red and swollen from kissing.

"You make me crazy," Pha sighed, resting his forehead against Yo's.

Yo blinked, slowly coming out of the daze Pha had sent him into. "Huh?"

"No more dancing like that," Pha said, stroking his hands up and down Yo's sides gently. "I don't want others to see you like that."

"Was I that bad?" Yo asked, confused.

"Baby, you were that _desirable_ ," Pha murmured, correcting him.

Yo swallowed hard. "O-oh...okay."

The next day, both Kit and Pha had changed all their social media accounts profile photos to show just who exactly Ming and Yo belonged to. Ming and Yo didn't protest it, both loving how possessive their boyfriends were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD XD XD
> 
> I regret nothing. Seriously, I don't regret writing this, mwahahahahaaaa~
> 
> See you in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	30. Step-Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mawin "Win" Uahwatanasakul is fancast by me as Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee (Kit from 2Moons2).
> 
> Yes, I went there. I put both casts together, because I love them both. ^_^
> 
> So sue me, lol~

Ming was sitting at his usual table in the Engineering canteen, talking and laughing with his friends when he felt his phone start buzzing like an angry bee in his trouser pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Hello, KitKat. What's up?"

"Pha is driving me crazy!" Kit complained. There was someone talking in the background, and Kit hissed, "If you don't leave me alone, I won't ask him!"

Ming smiled to himself, pushing away from the table and walking out of the canteen to get away from the noise. "Ask me what?"

"Do you know where Yo is? He's not answering his phone, and he wasn't at school at all today."

"Oh? How do you know??" Ming frowned. Yo had told him the night before that Montree was picking him up for classes that morning, so Ming didn't have to. "I thought Montree was taking him to class today?"

"Nope. Pha dragged Beam and me to the Science canteen, and Yo isn't anywhere to be seen. And Montree said Yo canceled on him about five o'clock this morning. Said he wasn't going to class today, then didn't respond to Montree's messages or calls. Pha can't get through to him either, and we're all starting to get worried."

Ming chewed at his lower lip in thought. _Yo, what are you doing??_ "He didn't say anything to me, KitKat...I can't--oh, wait," he rolled his eyes at himself. _Yo only disappears like this when he goes home._ "I think he's at home. Does P'Pha want the house number?"

Kit relayed what Ming said to Pha, then came back, "Yeah, he'd appreciate that. Thank you, Ming. Sorry to disturb your lunch period."

Ming smiled softly at the worry in Kit's tone. "You're welcome, KitKat. And you're never a disturbance. I love talking to you."

There was a beat of silence. Then, "Now they're teasing me..."

"What? Why?"

"They said my face turned red. _Shut up_ , you morons!" Kit shot at his friends.

Ming chuckled quietly, not wanting Kit to get mad at him. "I'll LINE P'Pha the number after we get off."

"Okay. See you tonight."

"See you tonight. Love you, KitKat."

Kit sighed softly. "Love you, too. Have fun with your friends, okay?"

"I'll try, but they're not you."

"Flatterer," Kit laughed. "Bye, Ming."

"Bye-bye, my KitKat."

Ming hurriedly sent the number to Pha, then went back inside. He wanted to finish his lunch before the others got it in their heads to gobble it up. They'd done that a couple times already.

XXX

It wasn't until an hour after all classes were done was Yo spotted on campus again - _in the company of a strange boy_. The Fairy Angel gang messaged Ming, who in turn messaged Kit, who messaged Pha. Pha went straight to Yo's dorm to find out what was going on, since no one had answered when he'd called Yo's house. He was about to knock on the door when he heard an unfamiliar voice inside the room.

"I can't believe we've been going to the same university all this time, and didn't run into each other before now!"

"You didn't go to the competition?" Yo asked. "I was a part of it, like dad said."

The other guy scoffed. "You know I don't like stuff like that. Too many people. I'd have a panic attack."

Yo giggled. "You haven't changed a bit since elementary school, Win. Man...so many years have gone by. Where all did you and your mom travel to?"

"We've lived in China a couple years, Russia, England, Mexico-"

" _Mexico???_ Do you know any Spanish?"

"Mm, a little. But not much. That was when we first left and it's been so long, I can't really remember any of it."

"That sucks. Hey, did you go to Japan?"

"No. But we did go to India."

"That's so _cool_!! I've never been to India."

"Eh, it's a lot like Thailand, except for the language, and the electricity kept going out at the most inopportune times. Really frustrating."

"You sound like a cranky old man!"

"I do _not_!"

Pha frowned and knocked on the door. _Who are you talking to, Yo?_

"Coming!" Yo called. The knob turned and Yo opened to the door, blinking up at Pha. Then he beamed. "P'Pha! You came to see me!"

"You haven't been answering your phone, Yo," Pha said, trying to sneak a look inside Yo's room.

Which he didn't need to do. Yo threw the door wide open, allowing Pha to walk in. "Come in, P'Pha. I want you to meet someone."

A boy about Yo's height and age was sitting on the couch, a backpack at his feet, and he was typing away on a phone. He looked up at Pha, smiling slightly. "Hello."

Pha inclined his head. "Hello. I'm Pha."

"Win. Yo and I were friends in elementary school until I moved away."

Yo came up beside Pha, hugging him from the side. "I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone. It actually died while I was messaging Montree this morning, and I didn't have time to wait for it to charge since the driver was here to pick me up, and dad was expecting me at home." He looked up at Pha with puppy eyes. "I'm really sorry, P'Pha. I hope I didn't worry you."

"Wait," Win interrupted, looking at Pha with interest. "Is this the boyfriend you were telling me about?"

"Yup," Yo nodded, glancing at Win.

Win smirked. "You always did have excellent taste."

Yo narrowed his eyes teasingly. "You can't have him, Win."

"I don't _want_ him. I'm still dealing with an idiot from the high school I graduated from, and I don't need to complicate my life further with chasing after someone myself."

Yo blinked. "Wait...which high school did you graduate from?"

"One in Chiang Mai," Win had a disgruntled expression. "And I wish I _hadn't_. This one stupid Nong keeps asking me out even after I keep rejecting them."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

Yo started laughing so hard, he nearly lost his grip around Pha's waist and toppled over. Pha grabbed him before he could.

Win shot him a glower. "What's so funny??"

"Oh, oh...you make me think of Ming," Yo's laughter slowly died down. "He...heh-heh, h-he chased after P'Kit like that at first. You're really similar to P'Kit." _At least, similar to how he used to be._

Win scrunched his face up in confusion. "Who's P'Kit??"

Pha answered that question, "My friend. He's dating N'Ming."

Win's face clear. "Ah, okay."

"Guess what, P'Pha?"

Pha looked down at Yo. Yo's eyes were wide and sparkling with mirth, a secretive smile on his face. "I don't know," Pha teased, gently running a hand over Yo's hair. "What?"

"Win's my step-brother now."

Pha glanced at Win. Win nodded. "Oh?"

Yo hugged Pha again, pressing his face into Pha's chest. "My dad married his mom this morning. That's why I went home for the day. It was a simple ceremony, but really beautiful."

Win snorted. "Who would've thought my mom and your dad would fall for each other the moment they see each other after years of being apart?"

Yo turned his head to grin with Win. "It does sound like something you'd read in a fairy tale, huh." Then he yelped at Pha's sudden movement, dragging them both to the bed. Yo ended up in Pha's lap, secured there by arms firmly wrapped around his waist and Pha's chin nestled on his shoulder. Yo's face burned at the way Win stared at them. "P'Pha...are you mad at me?"

"I was very worried about you, Yo," Pha murmured in Yo's ear.

Yo turned to look at Pha. Big mistake, since they were then face to face. Pha's gaze had him trapped in place.

Win rolled his eyes. "If you're going to have sexy time with your boyfriend, then I'm leaving." He stood up, taking his back pack with him.

Yo snapped out of his daze, glaring after Win. "Talking so nonchalantly about it, when I doubt you've ever _done_ anything!"

"Who's to say I haven't?"

Yo's eyes narrowed even more. Win just smirked and waved at him teasingly, leaving the room. "Liar. You haven't done a thing- _whoa_!" The room spun for a moment, and Yo found himself flat on his back with Pha over him. "Um...P'Pha?"

"Is it a competition or something between the two of you?" Pha asked casually, eyes flitting over Yo, taking in the deepening pink in his cheeks, the way his breath stuttered, hands gripping Pha's arms for dear life.

"N-no..." Yo trailed off uncertainly. He wasn't very sure about that look in Pha's eyes. _I'm not ready for second base...I'm not ready... **Please** , don't start something I can't finish..._ He closed his eyes as Pha leaned down. Their lips touched in a gentle, chaste kiss. Yo was surprised. _He can't read my mind, can he???_

Then Pha drew back. "Yo."

Yo opened his eyes, bewildered at the serious expression on his boyfriend's face. "Yeah?"

"I don't want to push you...but I was wondering..."

Yo cocked his head, waiting.

"When can we?"

"...when can we what?" Yo asked, completely clueless.

_He's so adorably innocent..._ Pha cooed to himself. He pecked Yo's forehead, unable to resist his cute little Yo. "When can we do more than kissing?"

"...what do you mean?" Yo's face scrunched up.

Pha, instead of giving a verbal answer, let his gaze trail down Yo's body, then back up, locking gazes again. "I think you know."

It took a couple moments. Then Yo's face flushed a strawberry pink, and he squirmed slightly. " _P'Pha!!_ Why are you asking me _that_??"

"It's a fair question. I just want to know."

Yo turned his face away, pressing his lips together. _I'm definitely not ready for that...I don't know if I'll **ever** be ready for that..._

But Yo didn't need to say a word. "I'm not forcing you, Yo," Pha reassured him, nuzzling at Yo's jaw lovingly, relieved when he could hear Yo's breath hitch at the touch. "I'm just asking."

"I don't know..." Yo rasped, kneading at Pha's forearms absentmindedly. "Part of me wants to...but..."

Pha waited.

"I-I...I've never done anything before you, so...I'm inexperienced." _And **terrified** out of my friggin **mind**!! I know it's gonna hurt, and I also know who's gonna be on the _**bottom**!!__

__

"We won't do it until you're ready," Pha promised, kissing Yo's cheek.

__

Yo turned his face back. "You're letting _me_ set the pace??"

__

"I don't want to hurt or traumatize you, Yo. I love you too much."

__

Yo blinked at the sudden tears filling his eyes. _Why did I turn into a **crybaby** after we got together??? Ugh....so **embarrassing**!!_ "I love you, too."

__

Pha's eyes softened at the returned affection. He leaned down, pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

__

When he drew back again, Yo looked dreamily up at him. "But we can still make out. I won't deny you that."

__

Pha had to chuckle. _Too adorable for your own good, Yo. I'd put you in my pocket if I could._

__

XXX

__

Ming kept snickering at Yo, who in turn ignored him, sipping away at his pink milk. Win sat at the end of the table, watching them with his usual expression, making him look annoyed even though he wasn't. It was as if their little group had never split up at all years ago.

__

"Stop laughing at me!" Yo finally ground out, setting his drink down hard enough to make it slosh. He glared at Ming. "Have _you_ done anything with _P'Kit_ yet?"

__

"No," Ming admitted. "But I don't push. I _can't_ , really."

__

Yo's eyes turned sad in understanding. "Ah. Well, you'll be able to someday, Ming."

__

Win frowned to himself. He had no clue what they were talking about. _Oh well. If it's important, I'll find out before long._

__

"Maybe I'll let _him_ lead..." Ming mused aloud.

__

Yo covered his ears, humming to himself. "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, lalalalalalalalaa..."

__

Ming started laughing at Yo, and Yo promptly whacked him on the shoulder.

__

_...never mind. I don't think I wanna know after all._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD XD XD 
> 
> Hope you liked it!! Yo's family has gotten bigger, and Pha finally asked Yo about "IT", lmao~
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	31. Too Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can all guess who plays Win's love interest, but just in case you don't have a clue (as if! hahaha~):
> 
> Joong Archen Aydin - Thanit "Saint" Nalamlieng
> 
> Fyi, he doesn't show up, but he does get mentioned in this chapter. He will show up later. ;)

"Pha, who's this 'Win' Ming mentioned?"

Pha looked up from his book, blinking at Kit in confusion. "When were you talking to N'Ming about N'Win?"

Kit narrowed his eyes, holding his phone out for Pha to see a photo Ming had sent him via LINE. "You know this kid?"

"Yeah," Pha sighed, marking his book and setting it to the side so he could give Kit his full attention. "He's an old friend of N'Ming's and Yo's from elementary school. His mom married Yo's dad, so they're step-brothers now."

Kit frowned at the picture. "Still...I don't like Ming going off to meet him at a cafe."

Pha snorted, drawing Kit's attention back to him. "Like that kid would ever look elsewhere? Face it, you're never getting rid of him now."

"And I don't plan on it, either," Kit muttered, shutting his phone screen off. "I'm going to grab something to eat. You want to come with me?"

"You're going to spy on them, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

Kit shrugged. "If I just happen to go inside the same cafe they went to, I don't see any problem with going over to introduce myself. Do you?"

Pha smirked knowingly at him. "You do know N'Ming would never cheat on you, right?"

"I trust Ming. It's this new kid I don't trust."

While Kit turned to ask Beam if he wanted to join them for dinner, Pha took out his phone and messaged Yo, asking him if he was tagging along with Ming and Win. Yo sent back that he hadn't decided yet. Pha said if he did to have fun. Then his phone rang.

"So you don't mind if I go?"

"I'm not gonna dictate who you can and can't hang out with, Yo," Pha smiled.

Silence. "But...you're still my boyfriend, P'Pha, and I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or upset. Are you sure you won't mind? You can always join us."

"Nah. Kit and I are heading out for some dinner soon, anyway. You have fun catching up. Hey," he glanced at Kit, smirking at the irritated expression he was receiving. "Maybe all of us could go out together tomorrow night?"

"Ming, Win, me, you, P'Kit and P'Beam?"

"Yeah. Sound good, baby?"

Yo giggled softly. "Sounds perfect, P'Pha. I'll message you when we get to the cafe, okay?"

"And when you get back."

"Got it."

"Oh, and Yo?"

"Yes?"

"You might see some familiar faces tonight. Just a heads up."

Yo laughed. "Ming will be glad. P'Kit hasn't shown much jealousy since we did our thank you performance."

"He wants him to?"

"P'Pha," Yo sighed sadly. "He's still healing from Muwan. Being messed up inside like that for years, he'd gonna need some reassurance every once in a while. He can't help it."

"Well, I hope he's prepared for possible fireworks."

Laughter again. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Bye, P'Pha."

"Bye-bye, baby."

Kit growled at him. "Great. Now he's gonna tell Ming. Thanks a lot, Pha."

"Yo won't tell anybody," Pha chuckled at his best friend's pouty face. "He won't interfere as long as it won't hurt N'Ming."

"How do you know?"

"Yo does tell me what he thinks and feels, y'know," Pha drawled teasingly, yelping then laughing when he got whacked with his own pillow.

XXX

"...and then Bank, thinking it was _me_ waking him up, said loudly, 'Leave me the hell alone! I'm trying to sleep!' The whole class was _terrified_ that the professor would murder him right in front of us!" Ming finished his story, chuckling. "Man, Bank got such a dressing down, none of us laughed at the time."

Win smirked. "Lemme guess, you laughed at him after the fact."

"Ah, you know me so well."

"We were kids together. You were evil even back then."

Ming guffawed, throwing his balled up straw wrapped across the table at Win. "So mean~!" He said playfully.

Yo laughed quietly at their antics, glancing at the door to the cafe. _I wonder if they're really coming..._

Win dodged the wrapper with a laugh. "Litter bug."

Ming leaned over as Win checked his phone when it went off, whispering in Yo's ear, "What are you so preoccupied about? You keep looking over your shoulder at the door. Expecting someone?"

"No," Yo said casually, using his chopsticks to pick up a bite of meat. "Just looking around. Hey," he frowned. "Did you tell P'Kit Win is my step-brother?"

"Mm...I don't remember. Why?" Ming shrugged, sipping at his iced coffee.

Yo shot him an incredulous look. "Don't you think you should've _told_ him?? He might misunderstand you meeting up with Win."

Ming blinked, freezing in place for a moment. " _Shit._ You're right." He hurried dug his phone out of his pocket. "Dammit, I was wondering why he started giving me single word answers! I probably upset him..."

Yo smiled to himself, shaking his head at Ming. "Dummy. You can't forget stuff like that. He's probably worried about you possibly leaving him."

"I'll _never_ leave my KitKat," Ming huffed, typing a message to Kit. "He's my one true love."

Win pretended to gag at them from across the table. "I never thought you two would be all lovey-dovey like that. _Gross_."

"Just you wait," Ming jabbed his chopsticks in Win's direction. "You'll fall head over heels for someone and be just like us."

"And we'll get to say we told you so," Yo added. They smirked at him.

He wasn't impressed. "Yeah, right. Love is overrated."

Ming just shrugged. "No it isn't. Love can save you and _heal_ you."

Win gave him an odd look. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean??"

"Er..." Ming looked like a deer in headlights. "Never mind. Just, don't write love off, okay, Win?"

"Whatever," Win sighed, going back to his phone. He glowered at it. " _Dammit_ , N'Saint! Stop DM-ing me!"

"Twitter?" Yo asked, trying to sneak a peak.

Win turned his phone for Yo to see. "Yeah. See this guy?"

Yo stared at the handsome face of the high school guy chasing after Win, then lifted incredulous eyes to stare at Win. _He's refusing **this** guy??? Do his eyes not work right????_

"You want him? Take him," Win stated, waving a hand at the phone.

"No way," Yo said flatly. "I already have my perfect guy. Why do I need to look elsewhere?"

" _Nobody's_ perfect, Yo."

"My P'Pha is," Yo insisted, frowning.

Ming joined in with folded arms. "So's my KitKat."

"He lets you get away with not calling him 'P'??" Win looked at him in disbelief.

"He's my boyfriend, Win," Ming shrugged. "Hell, if he wanted to call me bunny or pumpkin, I'd let him because I love him so much."

Win plugged his nose, smirking. "People in love stink. Yeck."

Yo promptly threw a chopstick at him.

XXX

"I can't believe you made us sneak inside!" Beam hissed unhappily at Kit.

Pha ignored both Beam's grumpiness and Kit's attempts to overhear the three two booths away. He still wasn't sure how they'd managed to sit where they did without Yo noticing. He'd kept glancing at the door every so often, waiting for the gang to walk in.

"I'll _never_ leave my KitKat. He's my one true love," came Ming's voice loud and clear.

Kit promptly turned pink, hiding his face in his hands. Pha could see a hint of a smile peaking out.

Someone gagged. "I never thought you two would be all lovey-dovey like that. _Gross._ "

 _That's N'Win_ , Pha thought to himself. He bit back a laugh when Kit bristled, shooting a poisonous look in the kid's direction.

"Just you wait. You'll fall head over heels for someone and be just like us," Ming stated confidently.

"And we'll get to say we told you so," Yo added.

"Yeah, right. Love is overrated."

Ming sighed, "No it isn't. Love can save you and _heal_ you."

Kit's eyes turned sad. He looked at Pha. "I can only hope he's healing. We haven't talked about Muwan since we got together."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean??"

All three seniors stiffened. Was Ming going to confess to Win what had been going on the past few years?

"Er...Never mind. Just, don't write love off, okay, Win?"

 _Guess not_ , Pha looked at the menu again. _I wonder what my baby ordered? Probably pink milk again,_ he smiled to himself. _He's so cute._

"Whatever," Win sighed. Then he growled, " _Dammit_ , N'Saint! Stop DM-ing me!"

"Twitter?" Yo asked.

"Yeah. See this guy?" A small beat of silence. "You want him? Take him."

"No way," Yo said flatly. "I already have my perfect guy. Why do I need to look elsewhere?"

Pha's smile grew. _Thank you, baby. You're perfect for me, as well._

" _Nobody's_ perfect, Yo."

"My P'Pha is," Yo insisted.

"So's my KitKat," Ming stated firmly.

"He lets you get away with not calling him 'P'??" Win's tone was colored with disbelief.

Kit glowered in their direction again. _I **chose** not to make a big deal out of it. There's only a **year** between us, anyway, stupid kid!_

"He's my boyfriend, Win," Ming responded. "Hell, if he wanted to call me bunny or pumpkin, I'd let him because I love him so much."

Pha and Beam grinned at each other then at Kit. He refused to meet their eyes, slumping in his seat with a red face. "I am _not_ calling him bunny..." they heard him mutter.

"People in love stink. Yeck." There was a small 'clack' as something dropped to the floor. "You threw a _chopstick_ at me!"

Yo laughed. "You deserved it. We don't stink!"

"If we smell like love, then we smell like roses," Ming commented.

Yo laughed even harder. "Oh, _I_ get it, heh."

"I don't," Win complained.

"That's because you weren't there to see me become the Campus Moon and Yo the first runner-up."

"I can't believe I'm dining with celebrities," Win said, monotone. "Whoopee."

"Spoilsport," Yo shot back.

"Explain the rose thing, Ming."

"We both got roses from our boyfriends while they were still courting us, for the popularity vote during the competition. Yo received ninety-nine, and I got twenty-four."

"Um...I don't get the significance..."

"Twenty-four red roses means 'I belong to you'," Ming explained.

And Yo jumped in with, "And ninety-nine red roses means 'I will love you forever', or 'eternal love'. Very romantic."

"Gag me with a spoon," Win groaned.

"Sorry, no spoons," Yo responded cheerfully. Then his voice turned flat. "How about a chopstick instead?"

"Don't you dare- _Yo_!!! Agh, quit trying to _stab_ me!"

Ming was laughing at whatever Yo was doing. "Yo, you might wanna put the chopstick down so you don't get thrown out."

"Fine," Yo huffed. "But stop putting us down for being in love, or else I'll tell N'Saint exactly _where_ he can find you."

"You _wouldn't_ ," Win was horrified.

The crazy doctor gang could just _imagine_ the smirk on Yo's face. "Try me."

Beam was struggling not to chortle. "Wow. I never knew N'Yo could be so _evil_."

"Me either," Kit said, biting at his lower lip to keep from laughing.

Pha chose to ignore them both, raising the menu so he couldn't see them anymore. All he got for his effort was muffled laughter.

_Stupid friends. Aish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? XD Win's a little shit that doesn't really believe in love. Shall I have Saint convince him otherwise? ;)
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	32. Jealous

Kit gave Beam back his phone, forcing himself not to guffaw at the shock and irritation in his best friend's eyes. _No need to let him know Ming, N'Yo and Pha are helping me with this._ "I don't see anything wrong."

"Are you blind??" Beam demanded, shoving the phone back in Kit's face. "Forth's facebook banner is made up of pictures of him with N'Ming and N'Yo!" _Mostly N'Ming!_

"So?" Pha jumped in, not even looking up at Beam's incredulous expression. He was busy skimming a textbook page. "Yo and Forth are friends, and Forth is N'Ming's senior. What's the problem?"

Beam looked back and forth between Pha and Kit, confused. Usually, they'd be all jealous and possessive of their boyfriends. So what was up with this uncaring attitude?? "I don't get you two..."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "That's our line. _We_ don't get _you_ , Beam."

"Huh?"

"We know Forth. He'd never try anything with Ming or N'Yo. He respects people's boundaries," Kit tilted his head, forcing himself not to smirk as he continued with, "Why are you so upset? Are you, maybe, jealous?"

Beam made a disgusted face. "No way. Why would I be jealous over your boyfriend??"

"No...I mean, are you jealous because it's Forth?"

Pha glanced up in time to see Beam freeze in his seat. _Got you._ He shared a knowing look with Kit.

"Why the hell would I be jealous over that neanderthal??" Beam hissed, glowering at his friends. "I'm. Not. _Gay._ "

"We never said you were," Pha responded calmly, closing his book to give Beam his attention. "We're just pointing out there's no crime in being attracted to a guy. You don't have to act on it if you don't want to."

"I'm not attracted to _anyone_!"

"I'm sure P'Forth will be glad to hear that," Ming suddenly appeared next to the table, settling next to Kit and kissing his cheek. "Hi, KitKat. Sorry I'm late. P'Forth needed me to run an errand to the Fine Arts Faculty."

"What for?"

"Not sure. He just gave me a folder and told me to take it to a professor."

Beam folded his arms, muttering angrily to himself about 'stupid Forth' and 'blatant favoritism'.

Pha opened his mouth to tease Beam again, and was stopped by arms snaking around his shoulders as he was hugged from behind. "Hi, P'Pha!"

"Hello, baby," Pha said warmly, pulling Yo around to sit on his lap. Yo's cheeks turned pink, but he didn't fight it, instead snuggling into Pha's chest. "Hungry?"

"Not really...I think I'm getting a cold."

Pha studied Yo's face. "You do look kind of tired. Why aren't you in your room, sleeping?"

Yo smiled. "Don't worry. If it gets worse, I know the best doctor to call."

"Oh?" Pha smirked teasingly. "And who is that?"

"You," Yo tapped a finger against Pha's chest with a cheeky grin.

Pha hid his smile in Yo's neck, nuzzling with his nose.

"That tickles!" Yo giggled, squirming slightly.

Kit and Ming regarded them with 'here they go again' expressions, quietly holding hands under the table. Ever since the double date they'd had, Pha and Yo had become more affectionate in public. Ming didn't mind saving his affection for private times, but he wasn't sure how Kit felt about it in public, and was a bit scared to ask.

Kit sighed, letting his head fall on Ming's shoulder. "And you had the gall to call _us_ shameless before."

Pha lifted his head to retort, but Beam's phone ding-ed, cutting him off. Beam looked at it. Then glowered across the table at Pha and Yo. "Really?"

Yo was confused. "What'd I do??"

Beam wordlessly held his phone up, showing a picture of Forth - posted on Yo's timeline. Forth was doing push-ups at the university gym, and apparently Yo had tagged along and taken his picture.

Pha peered closer at it. "Hmm...you have some photography talent, Yo." He hugged Yo more firmly to himself, pressing a sniff kiss to Yo's cheek. " Take one of me sometime?"

"I will," Yo promised. Then he took out his phone, showing Kit a picture of himself and Forth. "P'Kit, what do you think?"

Kit smiled. "You look cute, N'Yo. But why are you taking so many pictures with Forth?"

Beam scowled at the table top, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He couldn't understand why just hearing Forth's name made his skin itch and feel like running away. Forth was his friend, his partner in matchmaking crime, his confidant for things he couldn't even tell Pha and Kit. They were close - like _brothers_. So what was this alien feeling that made it so difficult to breathe when he thought about Ming and Yo getting closer to Forth??

Actually, why weren't Pha and Kit angry about it??? It made no sense!

"Forth is my friend. That," Yo turned to eye Pha. "And _someone_ is too _busy_ to take pictures with me. I have to occupy my time with _something_."

Pha smirked. "Is that a hint?"

"Are you taking it as a hint?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to make me jealous."

Yo merely smiled.

"Bad boy," Pha muttered, burying his face in the side of Yo's neck again.

All he got in return was a giggle.

"KitKat," Ming turned to Kit with an excited smile. "Would you like to see a movie tonight?"

Kit's face fell. "I can't. We're having a quiz tomorrow and I have to study."

Ming felt bad. "That's okay," he said soothingly, squeezing Kit's hand gently. "We can go another time."

"How about you come hang in my room, then we can watch something on my laptop when I'm done?" Kit suggested.

"Really??" Ming's eyes lit up. _He's letting me come over to his room?? Yes!!_

Kit laughed, resting his forehead against Ming's shoulder. "Yes, _really_. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"What time?"

"Mm...how about you come with me after class?"

"Okay. I can just walk back to get my car afterwards."

Kit frowned. "No, I'll bring you back. I'm not letting you walk by yourself at night."

Ming's expression softened. "You worry about me that much?"

"You never know," Kit shrugged, acting nonchalant even as his face steadily grew pink. "Someone might snatch you off the sidewalk, and I'll never see you again."

Ming blinked. Then started laughing.

"I knew you'd remember that," Kit mumbled.

Beam frowned. "I thought we were doing a study group tonight."

Kit widened his eyes at Beam, pleading silently for him not to say anymore. Pha saved him by saying, "Kit wanted to study in his own room. It's just you and me tonight, Beam."

"Okay," Beam shrugged. He was starting to feel a little left out. Both his friends had gotten boyfriends, and here he still had no one. It was kind of lonely. _I wonder if Forth feels like this? He hasn't dated anyone in a while, now..._

"I'm going to Montree's tonight," Yo told Ming. "Spending the night, too. So you don't have to pick me up in the morning."

"Are you actually going to make it to class this time?" Ming teased.

Yo huffed at him, folding his arms. "That was a one time thing! It's not like my dad's getting remarried for the second time!"

Ming laughed at his friends pouty expression. "Stop pouting, you look like a little kid."

"Say that again, and I'll hit you," Yo threatened.

Kit wanted to jump in and tell Yo he wasn't allowed. Yet, part of him wanted to see if Ming could actually push Yo that far.

"Where's Win?" Ming asked, changing the subject. "You two have been glued at the hip since becoming step-brothers."

"He's at his own faculty, eating lunch with his friends."

"I never did find out which faculty he's in."

"Law," Yo sighed, leaning back into Pha. "He wants to be a lawyer. All power to him. I'd _never_ be able to do it."

"I still think you should've gone into Communication Arts," Ming told him, resting his head on top of Kit's. "Singing and acting is your thing."

Yo shrugged. "Eh...I can still sing and act without getting a degree in it."

"Yo's only allowed to sing for _me_ ," Pha growled against Yo's neck.

"I already promised not to perform for anyone else, P'Pha! There's no need to act like this," Yo exclaimed.

"I don't want anyone trying to steal you away."

"They can try all they want. But they'll never succeed," Yo muttered under his breath.

Pha still heard him. He smiled, nuzzling against Yo's neck again.

"That still tickles," Yo complained half-heartedly.

XXX

Beam watched Kit take off with Ming, sighing to himself. He figured it was only a matter of time until Pha bailed on him, too.

"Ready?"

Beam lifted his head, blinking up at Pha. "Huh?"

Pha rolled his eyes. "Did you not get enough sleep last night? We need to go study for the quiz."

"I'll see you tomorrow, P'Pha," Yo called, waving at the two. Then he walked down the sidewalk to where Montree was waiting on his scooter.

"By, Yo!" Pha called back.

Beam was a bit bewildered. "You don't want to hang with your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but I also want to hang with my best friend," Pha responded. He could tell from Beam's earlier expressions and body language that Beam was feeling abandoned by Kit. He wasn't about to make Beam feel worse by going off with Yo. "So? What are you waiting for?"

Beam got to his feet, lifting his back pack to sling it over his shoulder, hiding a smile. _Thanks, Pha._ "Nothing. Let's go."

XXX

About halfway through studying, Pha looked over and saw Beam staring at his phone, thinking. "What's up?"

"Hm?" Beam shook his head. "Nothing."

"Who're you messaging?"

"Nobody," Beam lied, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

_I would bet ten thousand baht it's Forth, but there's no one stupid enough to take the bet._ "Sure."

Beam shot him a look. "It's true!"

Five minutes later, he was doing the same thing. _Oh, for Buddha's sake..._ "Why don't you just invite him over to study with us?" Pha was exasperated.

"Don't be stupid...you know he doesn't study the same things we do," Beam muttered absentmindedly.

Pha slyly smiled at him. "So, finally admitting it's Forth you're messaging?"

Beam huffed at him. "Shut up."

"Do whatever," Pha ignored him, stretching his arms over his head. " _Ugh_...I've been sitting too long. I'm gonna go grab some drinks and snacks. You want anything in particular?"

"Whatever you get is fine with me," Beam grumbled. He waited until Pha was gone before going back to his phone, re-reading the messages he'd been scrolling through, trying to read between the lines.

_Forth: We should go to the beach sometime_

_Beam: Before or after the school year ends?_

_Forth: Anytime we're both free. I really need to get away from here for a couple days. So tired..._

_Beam: :P Lazy~_

_Forth: Not lazy. Tired. They're training me to be the next head hazer, and it's exhausting. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be the head..._

_Beam: <.< Stop acting stupid._

_Forth: Thbbt, stop calling me stupid._

_Forth: By the way...why did you comment that on my new banner?_

_Beam: Comment what?_

_Forth: That I was putting together a harem of other's boyfriends?_

_Beam: I was teasing._

_Forth: Didn't sound like it..._

_Beam: Don't read so much into it, 55555. I was worried about Pha's and Kit's reactions._

_Forth: Oh? What'd they say?_

_Beam: Mm...didn't seem to care too much. Surprised me, to be honest. Those two are quite possessive of N'Ming and N'Yo._

_Forth: Eh, I'd never try to steal someone's boyfriend away. That's just despicable._

_Beam: Funny you'd say that_

_Forth: Why?_

_Beam: That's what Kit said, too_

_Forth: Don't you believe it?_

_Beam: Yeah. But I didn't think either of them would be that level headed when it came to their precious boyfriends._

_Forth: 55555, it seems you're the only one making a big deal out of the pictures._

_Beam: I am not!!_

_Forth: ^_^ Sure you aren't._

_Beam: Jerk_

_Forth: Yeah, love you too, Baramee_

That last one was had Beam staring at the screen without blinking. Neither of them had ever used the word 'love', even while pretending to flirt with each other. _It's all in good fun, right? Neither one of us is attached, so we're not hurting anyone...right?_ Beam swallowed hard, tears pricking his eyes. "So why do I feel so miserable..." he mumbled aloud.

A knock sounded on Pha's door. Beam glanced at it, wondering if he should go answer it or not. What if it was Pring with extra notes to study? When the knock came again, Beam sighed, setting his phone and textbook to the side and slipping off the end of Pha's bed, padding over to the door.

"I'm coming," he called, turning the knob and pulling the door open. "What-" He stared up at the familiar face.

Forth looked back down at him with an unreadable expression. "Huh...Pha was right. You do look upset."

Beam blinked. _What the fuck is going on..._

"Can I come in?"

Taking a step back, Beam made room for Forth to enter, closing the door then watching as the taller guy settled on the couch. "Uh...what're you doing here?"

"Pha called me," Forth said, still gazing at Beam. "Said to come talk to you, because you were upset about something."

Beam looked down at his feet. _Dammit, Pha! Keep your nose out of my business!!_

"What's the matter, Beam?"

Beam inwardly flinched at the soft tone. _Don't talk to me like that..._ he begged silently. "...nothing," he muttered, trudging over to sit next to Forth, not looking at him.

"Liar. I can tell something's bugging you. And Pha wouldn't have had me come over if you were okay."

"I'm honestly-"

"If you say okay," Forth interrupted him, grabbing Beam's hand. "I'll spank you like a naughty little kid."

Beam didn't respond, having frozen at Forth's touch. All at once, he realized what exactly was going on with him. The unhappiness when Forth was photographed with someone else or smiled at other people who weren't Beam, the way Beam liked hanging with Forth, how the conversation never got awkward between them, and even the flirting game they played was fun. Beam liked it - no, _loved_ it all.

_Shit...I've joined the ranks of falling for a guy with my friends...dammit._ Beam closed his eyes and turned away.

"Beam??" Forth's voice was full of concern. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

_I can't...you'll hate me..._

"Beam?"

"I can't..." Beam's voice cracked. "I...I just can't..." he couldn't repress the quiet sob, and kept his face turned away to hide his tears. He flinched when Forth's arm wrapped around his shoulder in a one-armed hug.

"Whatever you're going through, I'm here for you, okay? Remember that."

_Would you still be here for me if you knew?_ Beam thought miserably to himself. _Maybe...I can tell him part of it?_ "I...like someone..." he forced out. He still had his eyes shut.

He totally missed the pain flashing through Forth's eyes. "Oh? A pretty med girl?"

"N-no..."

The stutter really got Forth worried. Beam _never_ stuttered.

"It's a g-guy..." Beam sucked in a breath. "From another faculty..."

"Is that all?"

"It'll never happen, Forth," Beam's voice was saturated with pain. "He doesn't see me that way."

"You can't be sure until you talk to him."

"Then he'll cut me out of his life."

Forth's mind raced, trying to figure out who Beam was talking about. He didn't remember seeing him hang with anyone outside of the med faculty, nor anybody in Engineering apart from Forth and his friends. "Is it someone I know?"

"You know them better than anyone," Beam answered softly.

_Lam? No, Beam doesn't talk to him very much. Not Park, either. Hmm..._ Forth frowned. "Beam, you don't talk to my friends that much. I doubt I know this person as well as you're saying."

"...this person is apparently very _stupid_ , too," Beam sighed, scrubbing at his eyes harshly. He lifted his head up, cheeks tear-stained, but his eyes determined. "If I tell you, promise you won't freak out on me?"

"I won't freak out on you, Beam," Forth promised.

And Forth got the surprise of his life when instead of hearing Beam tell him a name, the next thing he felt were the softest lips he'd ever felt on his own. Instinct took over and he kissed back, hands moving to grasp Beam's waist as Beam's hands cupped Forth's face, pressing harder into the kiss.

Beam pulled away enough to murmur, "Forth. His name's Forth."

Forth yanked him back in for another kiss. Beam's shoulders trembled as fresh tears trickled down Beam's face, relief washing through him that Forth wasn't pushing him away with disgust. The need to breathe made them part again, but Forth wouldn't let Beam draw away more than an inch.

"I like you too, Beam," he said, kissing a slow line from Beam's mouth to his jaw, nibbling gently.

Beam tipped his head back so Forth could have better access. _I need to send Pha a fruit basket. This is the first time in my life I'm grateful he interfered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FORTHBEAM SHIP HAS SAILED~~~
> 
> :D
> 
> Next is another ForthBeam chapter, just a heads up. ^_^ 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	33. Beach Trip

The silence in the car was deafening. At least, it was to Forth. Not awkward, but still loud in his ears. He reached over to turn on the radio.

"Wait," Beam's hesitant grasp on his wrist stopped him. "Can we...can we talk?"

"About what?" Forth glanced at Beam before focusing back on the road.

"Your friends aren't going to suddenly show up and crash our weekend, are they?"

Forth huffed a laugh at the question. He'd been expecting something more serious. "No. I threatened them into promising not to barge in on us. Don't worry." His eyes flickered to Beam again. The smaller guy had a pensive expression, chewing at his lower lip. "How about your friends?"

"Nah. They're too busy with their own boyfriends to concern themselves with tagging along and giving us a hard time."

"That's good," Forth nodded.

Beam's hand was on his arm. "It's been a while since I've gone to the beach," he murmured. "Might have forgotten how to swim by now."

Forth's tone turned teasing. "Don't worry. If you start to sink, I'll save you."

"You just wanna give me mouth to mouth."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. I'd do the same to you."

Forth chuckled. Beam's hand softly glided up and down Forth's arm, the touch soothing. Ever since they'd confessed to each other a few days prior, Beam hadn't been able to stop touching Forth when they met up. If Forth thought Kit and Pha were bad with PDA, Beam was on a whole other level. He'd cuddle up into Forth's side when they got together for meals, wrap both arms around his waist, and not move, even to eat. Forth had to feed him by hand to get him to eat his food. Then there was the hand holding, playing footsie under the table, and even kissing his cheek in greeting - both for when they met up and when they were parting.

Not that Forth was complaining. If he had his way, he'd keep Beam with him at all times. Beam's need to keep physical contact was like a drug for Forth. He liked it.

The hand moved further up, cupping the back of his neck while the fingers gently kneaded the muscles. "You feel kind of tense. Everything okay?"

"Mm...had to deal with hotheaded seniors last night. The usual."

"Assholes," Beam muttered, leaning over to used Forth's shoulder as a pillow for his head while his hand continued to caress it's way across Forth's other shoulder, finally halting. "I oughta knock their heads together..."

Forth smiled. _So protective..._

XXX

Beam walked along the water's edge, feeling the weight of all the worries, doubts and insecurities of the past week tumble from his shoulders. There was something about the beach that made everything wrong seem so small, as if the problems couldn't reach him there between the hot sun, sand, and cool water. Behind him was Forth, keeping close to him without speaking.

_I have no idea what to say..._ Beam complained in his mind. _What do you say to your friend that just became your **boyfriend** , and you're on your first **overnight** trip, **alone**_

Arms wrapping around his waist from behind drew him out of his hysterical thoughts. Forth rested his chin on Beam's shoulder, hugging the smaller guy against his chest. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head. What're you thinking about so hard?"

"Uh..." Beam blanked as Forth nuzzled against his cheek. He coughed lightly. "Um...I can't...think when you do that..." His face went hot as Forth chuckled softly. "Not funny," he grumbled.

"It's just me, Beam. Stop over thinking things. All you're gonna do is give yourself a headache."

Beam sighed, staring out over the sea. _That's easier said than done._ He jumped when Forth nipped his earlobe. "Hey!"

"Talk to me."

"...it's stupid..."

"Nothing you say is stupid."

Beam turned in Forth's arms to face him, eyes looking everywhere instead of meeting his gaze. "I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet...that you didn't reject me. Feels odd..."

"Like you're dreaming?" Forth said with a small smile.

"Mm," Beam nodded.

"But it's a good dream?"

Beam gave him an 'are you stupid?' look. "Duh. Why would it be otherwise? I mean- _mmph_!"

Forth deepened the kiss, sending Beam's train of thought flying out of his head. He grasped at Forth's shoulder's tightly, going on tiptoe to even their height so Forth didn't have to bend his neck so much. He gave a startled gasp when he was suddenly lifted into the air, Forth's hands gripping his thighs. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Forth's waist so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't drop me!" Beam hissed, clinging to his grinning boyfriend. He wanted to smack him upside the head.

"I won't, love."

Beam's face burned at the endearment. "Cheh...you're so _mushy_."

"You love it."

Forth's mouth was on Beam's again before he could even think about replying. The small moan Beam let slip was soft, breathy. Forth broke away, only to mouth at Beam's neck, startling a wounded noise to emit from his throat, and his hands to tighten their grip on Forth's shoulders. After kissing his way back up Beam's neck, placing a loving kiss on his red lips, Forth slowly set Beam back down on his feet.

Beam surged up, kissing Forth's cheek, then ran towards the water. "Can't catch me!"

Forth stared after him, stunned for a few moments. He shook his head and laughed. _Such a kid..._ "You wanna bet?" He called, racing after Beam.

Beam just laughed, diving under the water. Forth followed after, managing to catch Beam by the wrist before he could swim away, pulling him back. Beam turned, his grin fading into a soft smile; private, unguarded...vulnerable. Forth was in awe that Beam was showing it to him. He pulled Beam closer, resting their foreheads together. Beam let his eyes slide shut along with Forth's, ignoring the need for air at the moment. He didn't want to ruin the spell they were under.

XXX

"...how the hell did _that_ get in there??" Beam mumbled, staring blankly at the stethoscope he'd found in his bag. Then he remembered the mysterious smirks he'd gotten from Pha and Kit before heading to Forth's dorm that morning. He scowled, yanking the stethoscope out of the bag then tossing to the side. "Jerks..." he fumed, angrily digging through his clothes to find the t-shirt he slept in and some shorts.

"What'd you bring this for?"

Beam turned to see what Forth was talking about, and froze at the sight of the stethoscope in his hands. He felt like a deer caught in headlights when Forth looked at him. "Uh..."

Forth gave a wry smile. "Lemme guess...Pha and Kit packed it without you knowing."

Beam could only nod. The words he had wanted to say were stuck in his throat. _What the **hell!!** Why am I feeling like a shy middle school girl??? This isn't **me**!!_

"Am I getting the silent treatment?" Forth was amused, walking over to set the stethoscope on the bed.

_Wait...one bed..._ Beam forced himself to turn back to his bag and continue looking for his clothes. He ignored the heat rising in his face.

"Beam?"

"No...just don't wanna talk about the damn stethoscope..." Beam grumbled, not looking at Forth.

"Why not?" Forth sat on the side of the bed, turning said stethoscope over in his hands, studying it. "The history of the stethoscope is pretty interesting. I heard it used to be a hollow wooden tube, invented by a male doctor that was too uncomfortable with putting his head on his female patient's chests."

Beam glanced at him, slightly impressed. "How'd you know that??" 

Forth laughed. "I do read, you know."

"You like to pick up pieces of information that's useless to you in the long run, you mean," Beam teased, snatching the stethoscope out of Forth's hands. He put the earpieces in his ears and held the bell to Forth's forehead. "Hm...that would explain it. Nothing up there."

The corner of Forth's mouth curved up slightly. "Ha, ha." He took the bell off his head and moved it down to rest over his heart. "Do you hear _that_?"

The joking and teasing atmosphere vanished, leaving only a breathlessness Beam couldn't understand. He stared silently down first at the bell, then into Forth's eyes.

"That's yours, Beam."

_And...I'm melting..._ Beam sighed inwardly. He'd never been told that by anyone in his life. It always used to be him flinging lines like that carelessly. Now...there was a lot more weight to it. He hesitantly knelt down in front of Forth, taking hold of his free hand, placing it over his own heart. "Likewise, Forth," his voice was soft, uncertain.

Beam shifted forward at the same time Forth did, meeting him halfway with a sweet kiss. The stethoscope was dropped next to them, forgotten, as Forth maneuvered them onto the bed, pushing Beam's bag aside. Part of the ride there, Beam had been worried about how things would go if they got very far...intimate wise, that is. But at that moment, with Forth gently pushing him back onto the pillows, mouths still connected, completely caged by the other's body, he found he really didn't mind it. His nervousness and doubts all melted away.

"Forth..." he murmured, arching his neck as the other slowly brushed his lips down it, making Beam shiver at the feeling.

"I never thought my feelings would be returned," Forth said softly, nosing under Beam's jaw.

Beam blinked, mind hazy. "Hmm?"

"You seemed so unattainable, too high for me to reach," Forth added, lifting his head to look Beam in the eyes. "But then you surprised me..."

"That's me, Mr. Surprise," Beam snarked.

"I can't believe you managed to confess first."

"You never let on that you liked me," Beam muttered, looking away. "You don't know how _terrified_ I was that I was ruining an awesome friendship."

"So was I."

Beam brought his gaze back, running his hands up Forth's arms to grasp at his shoulders. "We were both pretty blind, huh?"

Forth smiled. "I guess so."

Beam lifted his head up, capturing Forth's in a kiss that swiftly turned hot and messy. Part of Beam was still wary about doing more than kissing, but a bigger part was eager to feel Forth's skin on his, to give him everything he had. He managed to undo the button's on Forth's shirt and push it off his shoulders, then dragged his own shirt up before Forth pulled back.

"Hey," Beam complained reach up to pull Forth back in. "Why'd you stop?"

Forth studied Beam's face. "Are you sure?"

Beam made a face. "No. I'm taking our clothes off because I _don't_ wanna do anything right now." He huffed, turning his head away. "Seriously? Asking me that _now_??"

"Beam," Forth sighed, cupping Beam's face tenderly. "I just want to be sure you're ready."

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be here," Beam whispered.

Forth nodded. "Okay." He pulled Beam up into a sitting position.

"What are you-" Beam was cut off by Forth pulling his shirt over his head. " _Hey!_ A little warning next time!" He grumbled under his breath, but laid back down on the pillows, lifting his hips so his jeans could be removed next.

Their movements were soon filled with an urgency to be as close as possible, shedding their remainder clothes in record time. Forth held Beam to his chest, letting him get used to being with a guy, naked in bed.

"You can keep going," Beam murmured in Forth's ear.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but have you ever done anything with a guy before?"

Beam gave an exasperated sigh. "No. Does that make a difference?"

"Yes. Now I know how gentle to be with you."

"Gentle??" Beam sounded offended. "We're both _men_ , Forth. Don't you dare treat me like a _girl_."

Forth chuckled. "I'm not. I'm treating you as my most precious person."

Beam shut up, face blazing.

Forth leaned down, kissing Beam's forehead. He made a trail of hot, wet kisses down the side of his face, down his neck, to his chest. Beam's breath hitched as his nipple was sucked into Forth's mouth, a moan echoing quietly in the room. His fingers tangled in Forth's hair, holding his head against his chest. Forth chuckled, the vibration a ticklish sensation against Beam's skin, and he squirmed.

"Stop _teasing_ me," Beam's voice was strained. "I thought you Engineering students were called _wolves_ for a _reason_."

"You want a _wolf_?" Forth asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Beam sucked in a startled breath. _What the hell did I just **unleash**???_

He yelped when Forth dove in, biting and sucking at his neck. The yelp swiftly turned into a loud moan when Forth's hands, big and warm, glided down the sides of his body, resting on Beam's hips and gripping them possessively. Beam gave a sharp _'Ah'_ when fingers kneaded their way down, slipping under his thighs and lifting them up. He squirmed in the hold, first instinct to escape when he was so exposed. Forth wouldn't let him go anywhere, instead smashing their mouths together as a distraction. It worked, Beam bringing his hands back up to tangle in Forth's hair, moaning into his mouth.

It wasn't until after Forth moved to suck at his neck again did Beam notice an odd feeling. He wriggled his hips a little, gasping at both the realization that those were _Forth's fingers_ inside him, and at a certain spot being nailed.

"F- _Forth_..." Beam keened, back arching and head being tossed side to side. "When did you..." he trailed off with a muffled cry, teeth clenched together as another finger was pushed in along with the others. _Ow-ow-ow-ow..._

"That's four," Forth told him.

Beam panted, then whined as those fingers worked him open. "Forth- _ah_! S-stop, I'm _ready_!"

Forth removed his fingers, reaching over to the bedside table for something. Beam heard foil tearing and turned his head. He promptly looked away with burning cheeks when he realized it was a condom wrapper.

_How did I forget **that**???_

Beam expected Forth to just push all the way in, but was grateful when he instead slowly entered Beam, careful to pause each time he made a soft sound of pain. When Forth was all the way in, Beam didn't wait for his body to adjust, and wrapped his legs around Forth's waist.

He lifted his head, nipping at Forth's earlobe, pleased at the shudder he got, and whispered, "Do me, Forth."

The pace was quick and punishing from the start, just as Beam wanted it. He wasn't one for gentle and fluffy first times. He knew what Forth was capable of, was well aware of the strength he had, and wanted Forth to use it all on him. He wanted to be the only one that saw that side of Forth.

"Harder..." Beam forced out, moving his hips to meet Forth's.

Forth flipped them, startling Beam. "You set the pace, then."

Beam licked his lips, resting his palms on Forth's chest, and hesitantly raised his hips then sunk back down, moaning quietly at the feeling. Forth's hands clenched at Beam's hips, signaling he was doing it right. Encouraged, Beam quickened the pace, enjoying how Forth was unraveling underneath him. Then he accidentally brushed his prostate, losing the rhythm as sparks of pleasure shot up his spine.

"Feel good?" Forth asked breathlessly, hands going up to Beam's waist.

" _So_ good..." Beam gasped and moaned.

"You never touched yourself there before?"

"N-no," Beam shook his head vehemently. "Never...n-never - _ungh_ , thought about it." _I considered it after meeting you, though..._ He wasn't going to tell Forth that, however. Last thing he needed was a smug wolf eating him all night, no matter how arousing the idea of it was.

Forth could feel Beam tiring, and carefully turned them so Beam was underneath again, and took over. Beam's hands scrambled for a hold, the pleasure making him dizzy. He felt Forth bite down where his shoulder and neck met, and came with Forth's name on his lips, triggering Forth's orgasm a moment after.

Forth collapsed to the side, chest heaving. He gazed at Beam's face for any sign of pain. "You okay?"

Beam slowly turned his head. "Never better," he sighed, sounding... _satisfied_??

Forth blinked.

"Again?" Beam stretched his body languidly like a cat, careful not to wince. He didn't want Forth to say no.

"So soon??" Forth was beginning to wonder abut Beam...

Beam rolled over on his side, pouting at Forth. "I have a _huge_ sexual appetite. As my boyfriend, it's your job to take care of me. Are you _refusing_?"

Beam's pouty face and words caused laughter to bubble up. Forth shook his head in amusement. "Far be it from me to not take care of my boyfriend's every need."

"That's more like it," Beam murmured, drawing Forth in for another kiss.

XXX

Beam frowned, snuggling back into the firm warmth behind him. _Why am I so **sore**..._ he opened bleary eyes and craned his neck to look behind him. _Right...that's why._ He smiled, remembering the night he and Forth had had. It was intense and wild, though Beam had to keep provoking Forth into losing it. Beam wanted the wolf, and he'd be _damned_ if he didn't get it.

He reached over, fumbling for his phone, and squinted at the screen. _Urgh...eight o'clock..._ he logged onto facebook, making a face when he saw the latest pictures of Kit and Pha with their boyfriends. _Saps._ He mentally shrugged. _Can't beat them, might as well join them._ He changed his facebook banner to the pictures he and Forth had taken the day before.

An arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him in made him smile. He put his phone back on the table, and turned to snuggle into Forth's chest, closing his eyes.

_I need more sleep...especially if there's gonna be a repeat of last night..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, ForthBeam. :) Hope I delivered. I've written the PhaYo sex scene ahead of time, so it was difficult writing this one as different as I could from it.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	34. Discovered

"I can't believe you made a _fan page_ about us!" Yo stared, unblinking, at the banner of the fan page the Fairy Angel gang had made. He turned his head, disbelief in his eyes as he looked at a grinning Montree. "Why??"

"People want pictures and information about the eight talented freshmen," Montree shrugged, still grinning.

Cake jumped in with, "And there are a _lot_ of requests for a second performance!"

"Not gonna happen," Yo said firmly, closing the page on his phone and setting his phone on the table. "Ming and I already promised we wouldn't do it again. We can't break our promise."

Montree and Cake smiled slyly at each other. "So, you're finally admitting there's something going one with you and the previous Campus Moon?" Cake teased.

Yo glowered at her. "I didn't think I _had_ to say anything. You picked me up that one time last week, Mon. Didn't you notice who I was with?"

The two squealed loudly, drawing the attention of the other students in the science canteen, and hurting Yo's ears. He grimaced, clapping his hands over his ears.

" _Aish!_ Are you _trying_ to make me go deaf??" He complained.

"Attention, everyone!" Montree announced. Yo just sat there, letting it happen. Everyone was gonna find out sooner or later anyway, right? "Our dear Science Moon, runner up Campus Moon, is dating last year's Campus Moon, P'Phana Kongthanin!" As the canteen erupted in loud whispers and even some fangirl/boy squeals, Montree rested his chin on his fist and asked Yo, "So have you done 'it' yet?"

Yo felt his face flush and covered his face with his hands. "Remind me why I talk to you again?"

"Bitch, you should be on your hands and knees _thanking_ me! _I_ pushed you into becoming the Science Moon, and thanks to _me_ , you were able to snatch P'Phana out from everyone's noses!"

"...whatever," Yo mumbled, lowering his hands and refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he went back to eating his lunch.

"Can I ask you something, Yo?"

Yo glanced at Cake. "You just did, but sure."

Cake giggled. "I was wondering, why are you wearing pink glasses today?"

Yo blinked at her. Then shrugged. "I dunno...just felt like it. Why?" He frowned, nudging at them with his fingers. "Do they look bad on me?"

"No, no, no!" Cake vehemently denied, waving her hands. "You look really sweet! I was just wondering, since you don't wear glasses much, plus they're pink."

"They, um..." Yo sighed, looking down at his half-empty plate. "P'Pha picked them out for me." He winced as the two started squealing again. "Knock it off! You're hurting my ears."

XXX

Yo and Ming waited, watching Win as he scrolled through the 4F fan page, taking in all the photos and comments. He looked up at them with a small smile. "Looks like you two are famous."

Ming shrugged, taking his phone back and turning the screen off. "Doesn't matter. We already promised not to perform anymore. If 4F does another performance, then they'll have to pick a new guy from both Science and Engineering."

None of the three had noticed the doc gang coming down the sidewalk. Kit stopped them, listening in. He had planned on coming to pick Ming up for a coffee date, but wanted to know what they were talking about first.

Win made a face. "I don't think they had the right to make you guys promise that. It's not like you're going out and giving people _lap_ dances."

Ming let out a shocked laugh. " _Win!!_ "

"It's because they _asked_ , they didn't _demand_ ," Yo said, frowning at Win. "And we love them too much to hurt them like that."

"What if a professor asks you to do it for a festival or something?"

"Then like Ming said, they'll have to choose another Science and Engineering representative."

Win studied their faces. "You don't seem too happy about that."

Yo sighed, folding his arms. "Does it matter?"

Pha frowned. Had he been too hasty in not letting Yo perform again? It sounded like Yo really enjoyed it...

"Ming?" Win looked to the other.

"Um..." Ming looked everywhere but at Win. "I...Look, I love Kit, so I'm not gonna do something he's uncomfortable with. It's that simple."

"...love is doing screwy things to you two," Win huffed.

Yo made a face and opened his mouth to say something-

"Can someone tell me where to find the leader of 4F?"

The three turned, spotting a man that had to be in his mid-twenties, walking towards them. As soon as he looked Yo in the face, his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Ah, you must be Nong Wayo Panitchayasawad, correct?"

Yo stood, waii-ing the guy. "Yes, khun, that's me."

"And Nong Mingkwan Daichapanya?"

Ming also stood, giving him a respectful waii. "Yes."

"Nong Wayo, you're the leader of 4F, correct?"

Yo blinked. "Yes, khun. Did you need something?"

"My name is Dean. I'm in charge of publicity for the university." Dean beamed at them. "The president would like to have some photos taken to promote the university."

"Of _us_??" Yo gestured between himself and Ming, stunned.

"All eight of you kids," Dean confirmed.

Yo and Ming shared a 'what do we do now??' look. Behind them, Win watched the whole thing with an 'I knew this would happen' expression. _Their boyfriends shouldn't have been so quick to ban them from performing._

"Just pictures?" Yo checked. If Dean said anything about dancing, then he'd have to refuse on his and Ming's behalf.

"Just pictures," Dean nodded. He pulled a card from his pocket, handing it to Yo who studied it. "That has my cell number on it. Call me after you talk to the rest of the group, please? As soon as possible." Without another word, he turned and walked off.

Yo and Ming stared after him in shock.

"Ming?"

Ming blinked, snapping out of it at Kit's voice. "KitKat! I thought you were studying?"

Kit shook his head, hugging Ming tightly. "No. We're putting that off another day. I thought we could go get some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Ming smiled, hugging Kit back. "And you? That sounds perfect to me."

Kit's cheeks turned pink as he smiled back up at Ming. "Let's go, then."

"See you two later," Ming called cheerily as he and Kit made their way to Kit's car.

Yo was still staring at the name card, brow furrowed in thought. He knew Aim and Lemon would be okay with pictures...but Nate and Fang weren't ones that like being in the limelight all that much. Good and Suthee would be fine with it. That meant he only had to convince two people to do it.

"Beam and I were heading out to grab a snack and a drink," Pha's voice broke through his thoughts. "How about you?" _Those pink glasses make you look **so~** cute, Yo..._

Win answered for them. "We don't have any plans, P."

Beam jumped in. "You two could join us. After all," he smiled teasingly at Pha. "Nong Yo is Pha's boyfriend after all. It'd be weird if he _didn't_ come with."

"Shut up, you," Pha whacked at Beam, but ended up missing since Beam had dodged his hand, laughing at him. He turned, smiling hopefully at Yo. "Yo?"

"Of course we'll come with, P'Pha," Yo smiled back up at him, sliding the card into his uniform pocket. He'd think about it later.

"Where are we-" Win was cut off by his phone going 'ding'. He pulled it out...and stared at the screen.

"Win?" Yo nudged him gently with an elbow. "Something wrong?"

"...he knows what university I'm at..." Win said in a strangled voice.

Yo blinked a couple times. "Who? N'Saint?"

Win nodded wordlessly.

"Um..." Pha and Beam shared a look. "Is that a bad thing?"

"N'Saint has been chasing after Win since high school, P'Pha," Yo explained, lips twitching in an effort not to smirk. "Win has been stubborn, though. But," he turned back to Win, frowning. "How did he figure out where you go? Does he know your faculty as well?"

"I don't think so..." Win mumbled, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "He sent me a picture of the university sign, then said he was thinking of attending here next year." Win sighed, loud and put upon. "Why can't that guy take a hint??"

"Have you been firm in rejecting him?"

"I told him I only like girls, and even if I did consider guys, I'm not looking for someone to date in university. I have to focus on my studies."

Yo gazed at him. "You're so stupid."

"Hey!"

"Next time, if you really don't like him, just tell him no. I feel bad for the poor guy, chasing after a cold-hearted person such as you," Yo clicked his tongue. He turned his back on Win, ignoring the other's complaints, and smiled up at Pha. "Can we get sushi, P'Pha?"

Pha glanced at Win. "Of course we can."

Beam was biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. Win made him think of Kit when Ming first started chasing after him. It was pretty comical how similar the two were. _Maybe they're distantly related..._

"Where's Forth?"

Beam blinked at Yo's question. "He has a hazing meeting to attend today. I'll be glad when hazing is done for the year," He grumbled. "Takes up too much of his time."

"Clingy," Pha teased, ruffling Beam's hair.

"Like you two aren't?" Beam wrinkled his nose as he gestured between Yo and Pha.

Win rolled his eyes, picking his backpack up and slinging it over his shoulder. Yo was about to do the same thing, but Pha neatly took the bag, placing it on his own shoulder. Yo pouted, insisting he could carry his own bag.

"I _like_ taking care of you, baby."

"But P'Pha, aren't we _equals_?? That means I can take care of you, too!"

"I would like that."

"Then let _me_ carry our bags!"

"Mm...how about next time?"

Win tuned them out. He'd never been very comfortable being around couples. Their sweet talk and pet names always made his skin crawl, and he just wanted to plug his ear buds in his ears and drown them out.

"P'Win?"

Win tensed, halting in his steps on the sidewalk, slowly lifting his gaze from the cement up to the familiar, annoying face that had plagued him his last two years of high school. "What are you _doing_ here??" He asked, irritated. _Fuck...I hope he doesn't find out where my faculty is!_

Saint, leaning against his car, smiled, even though Win was glaring at him like he was going to kill him.

"That's N'Saint?" Beam murmured at Yo. _Wow, what a looker!_

Yo nodded, smirking slightly. "Yup, P'Beam. That's him. Isn't Win _stupid_?"

Win shot them both a look.

Beam just looked back. "Nah, not stupid. Just stubborn."

_Traitors!!_

Saint pushed off his car, striding over to stop in front of Win. Win's eyes went huge, the fight or flight instinct kicking in. The only thing keeping him there was Yo's hand suddenly gripping tightly on his wrist.

"You'll have to face him sometime," Yo whispered.

Win frowned at Yo. Then he turned and looked back up at Saint, still frowning. _That's another reason I'll never accept him - he's too frikkin **tall!**_

"P'Win," Saint's voice was velvety smooth. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I found this and it made me think of you."

Pha rested his hands on Yo's shoulders, gently tugging him away from the two. _We should give them a little space._

Win didn't noticed the three slowly pulling away, just stared at the box, then at Saint's face again. "...you got me a _bracelet_?"

"It has a gavel charm on it. I know you want to be a lawyer," Saint said with a sheepish smile, lifting the lid so Win could see the bracelet. "But they didn't have a charm that symbolized lawyers. Sorry."

Win's jaw about dropped when he saw the bracelet nestled on the tissue paper inside. It was made of tiny, gold chain links with a small wooden judge's mallet dangling from it. It was as if his hands didn't belong to him anymore, reaching for the box so he could study the bracelet closer. _He doesn't know...right? That I'm planning to be a judge one day??_

"Do you like it?" Saint asked, hopeful.

Win swallowed. _Come **on** , Win! Tell him you don't like him! It's easy, just give the bracelet back and say 'no thank you'. **Easy.**_ "Y-yeah..." he croaked instead, eyes flicking up to Saint's beaming face and back down to the box still clutched in his hands.

Over by Pha's car, Yo facepalmed. _He's hopeless._

"But...I can't accept such an expensive gift," Win continued weakly, trying to hand it back.

Saint refused to take it. "Nope. You already touched it. That means it's yours."

"I touched the _box_ , not the _bracelet_!"

Saint promptly grasped one of Win's hands, causing him to brush the bracelet with his fingertips. "There. You touched it, see?" He grinned, even with Win now fuming at him once again. "You _have_ to keep it."

"You _made_ me touch it!" Win hissed, glowering at him. He huffed. " _Fine._ " He took the bracelet out of the box and threw the empty box at Saint's chest. He secured the bracelet around his wrist while Saint was fumbling to catch the box. "There. Happy now?"

"...you just screwed yourself over, Win," Yo was snickering.

Win whipped his head around. "I _heard_ that, Yo!"

Saint peeked around Win, blinking at Yo. "Oh? Is he a friend of yours?"

Pha let his hands slide off Yo's shoulders as the younger walked back over, holding his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Wayo Panitchayasawad, Win's-"

"Very close friend!" Win interrupted, suddenly looping his arm around Yo's.

Pha stamped down the small flame of jealousy. He knew what Win was up to, since Kit had done the same damn thing to Ming weeks ago.

"Is it just me, or is there a serious feeling of deja vu in the air?" Beam muttered.

Pha stifled a laugh. "I feel it too."

"He's Kit jr., I _swear_."

Meanwhile, Yo was trying to pull free of Win's desperate grasp. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you!" He hissed in Win's ear. "P'Pha is right over there, and can hear _everything_!"

"I _panicked_ ," Win whispered back, miserable.

"And you chose _me_??"

"I'm sorry-"

"Close friend?" Saint cocked his head, eyes going to Yo then back to Win. "As in, best friends?"

Win opened his mouth to answer, but Yo beat him to it. "Yes, Nong. _Very_ close best friends." He ignored Win's betrayed look. "And I'm his step-brother."

There was a faint look of relief in Saint's eyes. "Oh, I see. His mom married your dad?"

"Yes. Not too long ago." He winced slightly as Win's nails dug into his arm. _Ow, ow, ow..._ He turned, unintentionally dragging Win with him. "Excuse me, Nong, but we were going to go get something to eat then hang out."

Saint nodded, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't. "Okay. It was nice meeting you, P'Wayo."

"Just Yo is okay."

"Thank you, P'Yo."

Yo gave him a friendly wave and walked back to Pha and Beam, Win clinging to his arm the whole time. "Will you _let go_?? You're cutting off my circulation!" Yo complained, pulling at Win's grasp again.

Win finally let Yo's arm loose, staring daggers at him. "Why couldn't you just play along??"

"Because, I'm _not_ going to help you hurt that kid, and I'm _not_ going to pretend to be with someone else when I have a loving boyfriend right here! I _told_ you," Yo folded his arms. "Just say you don't like him, and be done with it. What's so hard about that??"

Win made a face. "It's difficult to do because he has those stupid _Bambi_ eyes like _you_ do!"

Yo stared at him in silence for a few seconds, then started laughing. "You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

"Stop _laughing_ at me!"

"You can't reject him because of his Bambi eyes?? _Seriously???_ "

"I can't _help_ it! My little sisters have those same damn eyes as well, and can get me to do _anything_ they want," Win groaned, rubbing at his face with both hands. "Shit...I'm a _sucker_ for Bambi eyes, you know that."

Yo shook his head, amused. "Then you'll just have to build up your immunity to them," he said simply. He turned to Pha, smiling sweetly up at him. "Are we going now?"

"If you two are ready," Pha responded, grasping Yo's hands and entwining their fingers together.

Beam followed after Pha and Yo, walking next to Win, still sulking. "Good luck, Nong. I don't think you're _ever_ going to get rid of him, now."

Win groaned again. "Thanks a _lot_ , P."

Beam grinned. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Thanit Nalamlieng is played by Joong Archen Aydin
> 
> Don't expect the second cast to be exactly like the characters they portray in the series. They're sort of...watered down? Lol, your guess is as good as mine. But I messed with their ages and majors, so that's all different. And choosing their full names plus nicknames was NOT easy, let me tell you. --__--
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for not updating. I've been updating like crazy on Wattpad, but neglected you guys here. :( I'm so sorry. And I'm taking a week sabbatical from my laptop starting 5/2/2020, when I go to bed, so...there won't be another update here OR Wattpad until next Sunday. Sowwy...
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	35. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution - angst ahead

Kit changed his mind at the last minute, instead taking Ming to his favorite noodle place. It was worth forgoing the latte Kit had been craving, seeing Ming's eyes light up like that, and the content smile on his face. At first, when Ming had started chasing after Kit, before the mess with Beam, Kit was so sure that Ming, a confident and cocky Engineering student, would try to be dominant and take care of Kit all the time if Kit gave in to him. But at that moment, he remembered seeing flashes of uncertainty and even a little fear in Ming's eyes. When he looked closer, it was gone, smothered by false confidence and joy that Kit was paying attention to him. In the present, Kit felt that things had turned out okay. He didn't mind taking care of Ming, since he knew when Ming was in a better place they'd take care of each other equally. Until that day, Kit wanted to spoil and pamper Ming as much as he could get away with.

They walked inside the noodle place, hand in hand, neither bothering to detach themselves from the other. In fact, Kit entwined their fingers, keeping a tight hold on Ming's hand. Ming squeezed back lightly.

"One of these days, I'm gonna take you to this really nice Italian restaurant I found in high school," Ming said, practically bouncing his seat with happiness.

Kit cocked his head, gazing at Ming over the menu he'd picked up. "Oh?"

Ming gave him a sweet smile. "I want to eat spaghetti with you."

"You just want to Lady and the Tramp me, don't you."

"...maybe."

Kit propped his chin on his fist, laughing softly. "You do know you don't have to pull any tricks to get me to kiss you, right?"

Ming blinked rapidly, looking like he was having a battle in his mind. "I...yeah..."

"Ming," Kit put the menu to the side and reached his free hand across the table, palm up. Ming placed his hand in Kit's, grasping at it as if Kit was his lifeline. "You don't have to be afraid of me, okay? I'm your boyfriend."

Ming sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He nodded. "I know...it's just really hard to...to let go of..." Ming grimaced. "You know."

Kit's heart ached at the self-loathing in Ming's eyes. _If I **ever** find out where that girl lives..._ He gently squeezed Ming's hand, drawing the younger's attention back up. "I love you," Kit said softly, smiling at Ming.

Ming swallowed hard, not looking away as he said, "I love you, too, KitKat." 

"How about you order for both of us?" Kit suggested. "I've only been here once before, so I don't know all the good dishes."

"You're...letting me order for you?" Ming said hopefully, eyes full of childlike wonder.

Kit stamped down the instant rage and sadness on Ming's behalf. "Yup. I trust your decisions."

"But..." Ming's brow furrowed slightly. "Muwan never let me...she always ordered for me, every time."

"We're equals, Ming. We can order for each other."

Ming looked at him uncertainly. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"I want to try something new," Kit nodded firmly. "Surprise me."

"Do you have any allergies or any foods that you absolutely can't stand?"

"No allergies, and I haven't eaten a food I hated yet. I'm up for anything."

Ming finally smiled, picking up his own menu with his free hand. "You're a lot easier than Yo. He can't eat almonds, and he hates spicy food, plus he refuses to eat most green vegetables. He's so difficult. P'Pha can have him."

Kit snickered. "I'm sure Pha doesn't mind. Those two are head over heels for each other."

"I guess love made them blind to each other's flaws," Ming mused quietly, skimming the menu.

"And we aren't?"

"I'd like to think we aren't. That way, we love each other, flaws and all."

Ming's simple words made Kit want to jump on the junior and kiss him until he was breathless. He managed to control himself, not wanting to cause a spectacle for everyone around them.

"You're squeezing my hand really tight," Ming noted, eyes lifting to meet Kit's. "Something wrong?" 

Kit averted his gaze, shaking his head. _No way am I saying that..._

Ming frowned. "Did I do something?"

" _No!_ " Kit exclaimed, turning back to Ming with wide eyes. "Why would you think _that_???"

Ming shrugged, eyes dropping back down.

"...I embarrassed myself, that's all," Kit muttered unwillingly.

"Huh??" Ming was looking at him again, confused. "How?"

"I _really_ want to kiss you right now," Kit confessed, face burning. _Earth, swallow me now._

Ming stood, still holding Kit's hand, and walked around the table to crouch next to Kit's chair. "KitKat," he crooned softly.

Kit looked at Ming through his bangs. "What?"

"No one's looking."

Taking the invitation, Kit leaned over and pressed his lips to Ming's, sighing at the softness of Ming's lips against this own. _It's like kissing a satin pillow..._ He tilted his head, slanting their lips together better, not wanting to end the kiss so soon. Ming was the first one to draw back, the look in his eyes make Kit unable to breathe for a moment.

"You can kiss me whenever you feel like it, KitKat," Ming murmured.

Kit nodded, gripping Ming's hand tighter. "Thank you."

Ming smiled. "No need to thank me. I'm your boyfriend. Kissing me is your right."

"It's yours, too," Kit pointed out. He fell silent when Ming craned his neck to peck Kit's cheek.

"So that's okay?"

Kit's expression softened at the nervous tone in Ming's voice. "More than okay."

XXX

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," Kit said, eyes searching Ming's face.

Ming's heart swelled with the love he felt for Kit. The senior had been so careful, so loving and understanding, Ming's heart was bound to burst before to long. "Not if I see you first," Ming teased.

A part of Ming still expected Kit to scowl and snap at him. He was happy when all Kit did was roll his eyes with a huffed laugh. "You're so silly."

"But you love me."

Kit's eyes softened. "You know I do. See you at lunch!" The window was rolled back up as Kit pulled away to head to his own dorm. 

Ming waved after Kit until he couldn't see the car anymore. Then he turned and walked inside the building. He still had some homework that he'd put off so he could be with Kit instead, so he knew he needed to get right to it so the professors wouldn't murder him. He didn't want Kit to be a widower this soon. 

The thought made him smile. _I can see Kit in my future...I like that. _He unlocked his room door and went straight to his desk, taking out his textbooks. Even with Kit consuming his thoughts, he was able to complete two thirds of the assigned work. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling his back pop in a couple places, and checked the time.__

____

_It's only nine o'clock...I deserve a break. Maybe a snack from the convenience store?_

____

Ming pushed away from his desk, opening up the LINE app to message Yo.

____

_Ming: Hey, you have any homework tonight?_

____

_Yo: Yeah, but P'Pha and P'Beam helped me get it done. How about you?_

____

_Ming: I'm almost done._

____

_Yo: ;)_

____

_Ming: What?_

____

_Yo: The only reason you aren't done already is because you went on a date with P'Kit~_

____

_Ming: --__-- So?_

____

_Yo: Nothing. Just teasing. :P_

____

_Ming: 5555, you're goofy_

____

_Ming: I'm heading out to get a snack. What're you doing at the moment?_

____

_Yo: Mmm...watching some stupid youtube videos. Think I'll take a shower and go to bed soon. I have an early class tomorrow. Oh, since my class is earlier than yours, Mon is picking me up._

____

_Ming: You sure?_

____

_Yo: Yup. That way you can get some sleep._

____

_Ming: Okay. Lemme know if you change your mind. It's not a problem picking you up._

____

_Yo: ^_^ You're the best friend in the whole world. If I had a car of my own, I'd pick you up half the time._

____

_Ming: Maybe it's time for you to get one. Even if it's just for bragging rights._

____

_Yo: I don't know...dad prefers I have a driver. Can you help me convince him?_

____

_Ming: Sure. ;)_

____

_Yo: I know you're headed out, but can you keep talking to me?_

____

_Ming: What's wrong?_

____

_Yo: Nothing...just kinda lonely. P'Pha and P'Beam had to leave right after helping me so they could do their own work, and Win only stuck around long enough to eat sushi with us._

____

_Ming: Win never did like groups of people._

____

_Yo: I feel kinda bad for him. How's he gonna be a lawyer if he can't stand people??_

____

_Ming: No idea._

____

Ming was halfway to the convenience store when he realized he'd already left his room while messaging Yo. Luckily, he'd grabbed his wallet and ID on autopilot.

____

A couple shadows trailed after him not far behind, watching as Ming obliviously kept walking.

____

Ming logged out of LINE and dialed Yo instead. "Hey," he said when Yo picked up. "This is easier than typing while walking."

____

"You're _walking_???" Yo sighed. "It's supposed to rain tonight. Dumdum.

____

"Walking is good for the body," Ming shot back, smirking.

____

"Rain _isn't_."

____

"Hey, just because _you_ caught pneumonia because of the rain, that doesn't mean _I_ will."

____

"I just want you to be careful," Yo huffed through the receiver.

____

Ming rolled his eyes. "I'm _always_ careful." He spotted the telltale lights of the convenience store up ahead. "The store's not that far away now. How about I call you again when I get back to my room?"

____

"You'd better!" Yo threatened. "Otherwise I'll be worried, and I'll call P'Kit and have him kick your ass for me!"

____

Ming laughed. "Yeah, you do that. Bye, Yo."

____

"Bye, Ming."

____

Ming slipped his phone into his pocket, just reaching the corner of the store when hands grabbed his arms harshly, dragging him down the alleyway next to the store. A hand covering his mouth muffled his yells. He kicked his feet, trying to distract whoever it was so he could free himself and fight back.

____

"Shut up," a guy said roughly, shoving Ming against the brick wall of the store, uncaring that Ming's head slammed into it hard enough to daze him.

____

There was a second guy. "You should've just listened to her. Then you wouldn't be in this mess."

____

Ming's eyes widened, the ingrained response of stopping whatever he was doing kicking in. He'd been trained and brainwashed for two years until he responded 'correctly' to everything. He felt himself starting to shake, know he was in for a painful punishment, and it would go for however long the two guys had been ordered. He clenched his eyes shut, attempting to block them out, to detach himself enough for protection.

____

_KitKat...KitKat, I'm so sorry..._

____

XXX

____

Yo glowered down at his phone. _Stupid Ming...you've had plenty of time to call me back!!_ It didn't help that Kit's phone kept going straight to voicemail. So Yo called Pha, fingers drumming on his desktop as he waited for the other to pick up.

____

"Hello, baby. What's the matter?" came Pha's soothing voice.

____

It instantly calmed Yo down a little. "P'Pha, I can't get a hold of either Ming or P'Kit. Ming promised he'd call me when he got back to his room after a snack run, and he never did. P'Kit's phone keeps going straight to voicemail."

____

Pha was silent for a moment. "I'll come get you and we can go check on N'Ming. I bet he just forgot."

____

"I'm not so sure," Yo glanced out the window at the pouring rain. "I hope he isn't caught out in the rain somewhere. I don't want him catching pneumonia."

____

"Rain doesn't help, but it's other factors that cause people to get sick with pneumonia. I'll be there in a few minutes, and I'm bringing Beam with me, okay?"

____

"Okay."

____

Yo waited outside the doors of the dorm building, making sure his umbrella completely covered him this time. He really didn't want to go to the hospital again. He spotted Pha's car pulling into the dorm parking lot and ran over to it, jumping over the puddles. Yo crawled into the backseat, relieved to see Kit. "I've been trying to get a hold of you, P'Kit!"

____

Kit grimaced. "My phone fell into a puddle and died. You haven't been able to contact Ming?" He sounded very worried.

____

"No," Yo shook his head. "He said he'd call when he got back, and he never did."

____

"Pha, let's check the route he would have taken, then his room," Kit leaned forward between the front seats.

____

Pha nodded, turning back out on the road in the direction of Ming's dorm. Yo stared out the window, praying and hoping nothing bad had happened. His phone ringing startled him so bad, he accidentally flung it onto the floor. Heart pounding from the fright, he scrambled to find it.

____

_Ming is calling..._

____

"It's Ming!" Yo exclaimed, answering the phone and putting it on speaker phone. "Ming! Where _are_ you??? Are you okay???"

____

He was answered by pained, wheezy breaths. "Yo...I don't have to worry...about her going after...you or Kit, now."

____

Ming's tone caused goosebumps to appear on Yo's skin. He exchanged a horrified look with Kit. "Ming, where _are_ you??"

____

"...next to...the store..." Ming's voice was fading. "Hurry...can't stay...awake much longer...so dizzy..."

____

Pha stepped on the gas.

____

XXX

____

"Ming!" Kit and Yo called the moment they got out of the car. Both had forgotten their umbrellas, not caring as they got soaked to the skin within seconds. " _Ming!!_ Where _are_ you??"

____

Yo dialed Ming's number again, listening for Ming's phone. A faint ringing sound at the far end of the alleyway caught their attention, and Kit immediately sprinted down the dark lane towards it. Yo wasn't far behind. Using his phone light, he searched the area where the ringing was coming from. What he saw nearly made him lose his dinner.

____

Ming was propped against a dumpster, every inch of visible skin covered in bruises and bleeding gashes. His head was bowed and he wasn't moving.

____

"Ming!" Kit gave a strangled sob, falling to his knees and carefully drawing the unconscious boy into his arms. "Ming, _please_ , wake up. _Please..._ " He looked up at Yo, devastation and fear in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left him alone...." 

____

"P'Kit, it's not your fault," Yo choked out. "We...w-we gotta get him to the hospital..."

____

"Pha!" Kit screamed, not budging from Ming's side. "I need your help carrying him!"

____

Reality distorted a bit for Yo, and the next thing he knew, they were in the car again. Beam and Kit were in the back, doing their best to stop the bleeding, and Yo was in the front seat with Pha, staring blankly out the window as tears kept falling. Pha's hand wrapping comfortingly around his own felt as if it were happening to someone else. He was too numb to appreciate it, his hand limp in Pha's grasp.

____

"Yo?" Pha said softly as they pulled into the hospital emergency parking. He glanced over at Yo, frowning when he didn't get an answer. "Yo?"

____

Beam dashed out of the car and inside, returning moments later with nurses and a gurney. Kit was unwilling to let Ming out of his sight, but allowed the nurses to load him on the gurney. Ming was in desperate need of professional medical help immediately.

____

Pha got out of the car, watching sadly as Kit and Beam ran after the nurses. _Let N'Ming be okay..._ He walked around the car and opened the passenger door, crouching down to Yo's level. The younger still wasn't responding. Yo's blank face and dead eyes startled Pha.

____

"Yo?" Pha called softly.

____

All he heard was Yo's even breaths, deceivingly calm.

____

"Yo, baby, talk to me," Pha pleaded, hesitantly placing his hands on Yo's. They were clammy and cold.

____

Yo finally moved his head, looking down at their hands blankly.

____

_He's in shock from seeing N'Ming like that_ , the doctor part of Pha said. He grasped Yo's hands tenderly, caressing the delicate skin on the backs of Yo's hands with the pads of his thumbs in a soothing motion. "Yo..."

____

"That should've been me," Yo's voice was flat, emotionless. He turned, looking Pha in the eyes. "I tried to get Ming to leave Muwan a couple months after they started dating. I could see what she was doing to him. But even then it was too late, she had her hooks in him too deep. It wasn't until she blocked me on Ming's phone did I finally have enough and forced him to face what she was really like. I hated destroying his picture perfect romance like that, but she was killing him inside." Yo turned away, staring out the front windshield again. "Ming doesn't know...but she sent me threatening letters and even had me stalked my last year of high school, trying to scare me into keeping quiet."

____

Pha's grip tightened. _If that bitch touches my baby..._

____

"Didn't work. I just got more vocal and in her face about it. Last thing she said to me was 'Be careful walking down dark alleyways. You never know what might happen'. It should've been me, P'Pha, not Ming," Yo's voice cracked, the shock finally fading and the fear and horror coming back, smothering him in a huge wave.

____

"No, neither of you should go through anything like this," Pha denied, pulling Yo into his arms. He gently rocked the now sobbing boy, pressing tender kisses to the top of his head. "Shhh...N'Ming will be okay. The doctors will help him, Yo."

____

"H-he was already having such a hard time, healing f-from just her _visit_..." Yo clutched at Pha's shoulders, body trembling as he kept crying. "And poor P'Kit...having to see firsthand what Muwan is capable of..." he lifted his tear-stained face, lips quivering as he tried to suppress his tears. "We have to stop her, P'Pha. Before she breaks Ming completely."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating here like I promised. But now that I have a steady schedule for Wattpad, I'll be able to catch my story up here, hopefully this week. wish me luck! ^_^
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	36. Muwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST

Ming didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay suspended in the cool, soothing darkness a while longer ... but he knew if he did, that would just worry everyone even more.

His mind was alert, but his body was so heavy, like lead, that he wondered if he was in the limbo stage of sleep? He could hear noises, like muffled voices - did those jerks mess up his hearing ??? That would be just his luck - and soft footsteps. He tried to move one hand, and panicked when he realized couldn't even feel his body.

_What the hell ... am I dead and in Purgatory ?? Did they manage to **kill** me ???_

"... don't know why you won't let us help!"

The voice was familiar. Ming struggled to place it ... _Oh, wait ... that's P'Pha. Who is he yelling at??_

"P'Pha, she'll be taken off-guard when she sees me instead of Ming meeting her. I told you, it was _me_ she threatened. Ming was attacked by mistake."

"Nice fucking _mistake_ ," Kit's voice was hoarse and tired. "They beat him until he fell unconscious."

"I contacted my old bodyguard. He's coming to keep an eye on Ming until he's completely healed, just in case."

"And what about _you_??" That was Beam.

"I'll be fine, P'Beam. But thank you for worrying about me."

The door opened and shut with a sharp 'click.'

"... are you really not going to let us help?"

"I didn't say you couldn't be there, P'Kit. Ming was attacked. It's only right you get involved. But the fist person she sees _has_ to be _me_. Trust me."

They were all quiet for a few seconds, the only sound in the room being Ming's heart monitor and oxygen moving through the breathing tubes. He struggled again to get control over his body. One finger barely twitched, but he considered it a victory. _What the hell did they give me to knock me out like this??_

"You need to go after Pha. He's really upset."

Yo sighed. "I know. But he can't protect me from everything. I know I'm short, and I'm well aware how _weak_ I look, but that really isn't the case. I can take care of myself."

P'Beam huffed at him. "That isn't the point, N'Yo. You're his _boyfriend_. It's natural for him to want to be by your side when you do something dangerous."

"I've been dealing with Muwan since shortly after Ming and I started our second year of high school. I know how she works."

"I still haven't heard back from that stupid lawyer," Kit sounded close to tears.

_Noooo ... my KitKat, please don't cry ...._ Ming's hand flexed. Nobody saw it.

"I called my family lawyer before coming up. Don't worry, P'Kit," Yo's voice had turned strangely cold. "Muwan won't ever hurt you or Ming again."

"Hurt _me_??"

"She hurt Ming, which in turn hurt you."

Kit sniffled sadly. "Thank you."

Ming had had enough. _Wake up, stupid body!!_ With every bit of strength he had, he forced his eyes open, squinting into the ceiling lights. "... K .... Kiiiiit ...." he slurred. It was hard to talk, now that the full force of the pain his body was in came crashing down on him. He moaned. _Fuuuuck ... should've just stayed unconscious._

"Ming!" Kit's face appeared above his, eyes full of relief. His cheeks were blotchy from crying, eyes red and fulled with tears. "You're finally awake. Are you in a lot of pain?"

Ming blinked slowly, processing the question. "Huuuurtsssss ..." the words didn't want to come out right. He scrunched his face up.

Kit gently clasped Ming's hand between both of his. "I know ... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone ... I'm sorry, Ming," his lower lip quivered, more tears filling his eyes.

"No ..." Ming breathed, managing to raised one shaky hand to touch Kit's cheek. "No ... crying ..."

"Can't help it," Kit choked.

"Love you," Ming murmured, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

Kit gave him a watery smile back. "I love you too, Ming."

Yo and Beam stayed where they were, allowing the two to give comfort to each other. Yo sighed. He knew he had to talk to Pha sooner or later. _Good thing P'Pha doesn't know my whole plan ..._ "I'm going to go find P'Pha. I'll be back later, P'Beam," he whispered in Beam's ear. He didn't want to disturb the other two.

"Yeah, calm down the big angry giant down, would ya?" Beam whispered back teasingly.

Yo bit back a laugh and left the room, heading down the hall to the waiting room. He would look there first, and if Pha wasn't there, then he'd just have to scour the whole damn hospital. Luckily, he didn't have to. Pha was standing, looking out a window with his back to Yo.

Yo hesitantly walked over, snaking his arms around Pha's waist and loosely hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry, P'Pha. I'm not trying to make you mad."

"I won't let her touch you, Yo. Do you hear me?" Pha's tone told Yo his mind wouldn't be changed.

Yo nodded, hugging Pha tighter. "I never said none of you could be there. I _want_ you there. But you need to stay hidden. She needs to think it's just me. If there's anyone else, she'll know it's a trap and spin it in her favor, just like she always does. "

Pha sighed, turning in Yo's arms and hugging him back. "Alright ... tell me this whole plan of yours, then I'll let you know if I'll let you do it or not."

Yo snorted, pressing his face into Pha's chest. "Uh-huh. Anyway, what I'm gonna do is ..."

XXX

_Ming: Muwan, I need to talk to you._

_Muwan: Oh? I thought you weren't speaking to me._

_Ming: I'm sorry. I've been acting like such a child._

_Muwan: I never said that. You're not a child, Ming._

_Ming: It's true. You're the only one who's been there for me. The only one who truly knows me. I ... I've felt really lost these past few weeks ..._

_Muwan: My darling, you know I'm here for you._

_Ming: Muwan, I need you. Yo got attacked out of nowhere. He's in the hospital, and it doesn't look good. You're the only one who can calm me down. I can't ... I can't even look at him, he's so messed up ..._

_Muwan: My poor Ming. Of course I'll comfort you. Poor Yo. Is he going to be okay?Ming: I don't know. The doctors aren't really sure._

_Muwan: When do you want to meet?_

_Ming: It's already after curfew right now. Tomorrow? We can have lunch together in the Engineering canteen._

_Muwan: I would love to have lunch with you. I'll see you tomorrow, pet._

_Ming: See you tomorrow, honey._

Yo gazed down at Ming's phone, feeling sick to his stomach for typing such crap. But he had to so his plan could work. Muwan obviously thought Yo had been attacked, and that Ming was now running back to her waiting arms.

_Heh ... won't she be surprised._

"It's disturbing," Beam muttered, reading the chat over Yo's shoulder. "This girl ... she needs mental help. Pet?? Who calls their supposed boyfriend 'pet'??"

"Don't you want to be called pet?" Forth teased.

Beam waved a hand. "Only if there's a collar involved.

Pha gave them an unimpressed look as Yo cringed into his side. _Eeeeeewwwww .... mental image I did **not** need, P'Beam!!_

"You two need to keep your kinks in the bedroom."

"Hey, no kink-shaming us," Forth laughed.

What Pha said next surprised them all, "Kink-shaming _is_ my kink."

"P'Pha !!!!"

XXX

Yo was nervous, drumming his fingers on the tabletop, waiting for Muwan to show up. He'd waited a couple days to message her, to make it look like Ming was struggling with contacting her. He knew Muwan would lap it all up, eager to sink her claws into Ming again.

"She's arrived," Beam's voice crackled slightly in his ear.

_Next time, I'm getting better 'spy gear',_ Yo grumped to himself, wincing at the static. _If there is a next time, that is..._ "Okay. Let me know when she sits down, P'Beam, then I'll circle around behind her."

"Got it."

"Yo," Pha's voice came through smoothly. "I'll be close by if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you, P'Pha."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Forth grumbled.

Yo rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond. He rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for Beam to give him the 'all-clear'.

"She's settled at the table in the corner, outside," Beam's voice wasn't cracking anymore. "Pha, do you see her?"

"I'm two tables away to her left. Yo?" Pha's voice turned pleading. "Please, be _careful_ , baby."

"I'll be fine P'Pha," Yo promised. _I'm not just doing this for what she did to Ming and P'Kit ... but also for what she tried to have done to me._ He stood from the table he'd been sitting at and weaved his way through the empty tables, coming up behind Muwan. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, smiling, but when she saw who it was, the smile vanished, and in it's place was hatred. "Surprise!" Yo said sarcastically. "Bet you weren't planning on seeing me here, were you?"

"You little _demon_!" Muwan hissed quietly as Yo moved to sit across from her. "What are _you_ doing here?? Where's _Ming_!???"

Yo folded his hands on the tabletop, regarding her coldly. "He's in the hospital."

Muwan straightened in shock. "What ???"

"He was attacked two nights ago on his way to a convenience store," Yo continued. "And guess what? My security team caught them. They're now being processed at the police station."

That was a bluff. Yo didn't have a security team, just a bunch of bodyguards. But Muwan didn't know, nor _need_ to know that.

There was a small flash of uncertainty in her eyes. "So? What's that got to do with _me_?"

"Funny, isn't it," Yo cocked his head. "How fast people will turn on each other. They were pretty quick to give up the name of the person who hired them in exchange for a lighter sentence."

Muwan's face paled slightly. "Oh?" Her voice was calm and steady. "So they told you who?"

Yo leaned closer, smiling humorlessly. "You should've listened to me back in high school when I told you to leave Ming the fuck alone, Muwan. Your goons nearly broke his neck."

Muwan composed herself. "I don't know what you're-"

"'Be careful walking down dark alleyways. You never know what might happen'," Yo said in a poor imitation of Muwans' voice.

"You can't prove anything," Muwan sniffed, color slowly coming back into her face.

"Oh, no?" Yo's smile turned into a wicked smirk.

Muwan eyed him warily.

XXX

"I really _don't_ like this," Forth said again, careful not to say it very loud. The stupid bluetooth earpiece Yo had forced on him picked up every little sound.

Beam sighed. "I don't either." He'd moved from his spot at the front gate to Forth's position near the bushes by the outside tables. "But N'Yo insisted."

"'Be careful walking down dark alleyways. You never know what might happen'."

Beam suppressed a shiver at the coldness in Yo's voice. _Aish ... sweet face, but so scary..._

"You can't prove anything."

"Oh, no? I beg to differ. You see, Ming didn't believe me at first when I told him you were trying to split our friendship apart. So, like any other rich kid, I had you looked into. My _goodness_ , "Yo said in fake cheer. "But what a _bad_ girl you are! It's no wonder Ming couldn't keep a girlfriend before you! You were behind each and every breakup, feeding those poor girls lies, even threatening some into leaving Ming, and when _that_ didn't work , "Yo's voice turned into a hiss. "You had them _assaulted_."

"I never did _any_ of that."

"Stop lying. I have all the proof I need."

"Ha! You're bluffing," Muwan sneered. "You have _nothing_."

"You drugged my best friend's beer and raped him. Then you claimed he took advantage of you and should take responsibility for his actions, when, all along, it was _you_ that made the first move."

"You-!"

"And if that wasn't bad enough, you tried to have the same thing done to _me_ that night."

Forth and Beam craned their necks to see the two. Pha stayed at his table, hands clenched into such tight fists that his knuckles were all white. The look on his face ... if Muwan was in front of him, he'd probably kill her.

" _Tried??_ " Muwan scoffed. "I was told they completed the job."

_She actually admitted something!_ Beam was horrified at the same time. Both Ming and Yo had been put through hell because of one stupid girl.

Yo's voice stayed steady, not a hint of any emotion in his tone. "Oh? And how can you be sure?"

"Because I told them to take pictures, and I received those pictures only an hour after they took you from the bar!"

Yo nodded. "Yes, I remember them taking pictures."

Muwan's face was triumphant.

"But they _never_ raped me."

Beam was relieved. _Poor Ming, though ... no wonder he's so traumatized ..._

"I couldn't fight them off, the drugs were too strong. They stripped me of my clothes and positioned me on the hotel bed, making it _look_ like I'd had sex with all of them."

"Those _bastards_!" Muwan was enraged. "I _paid_ them and gave them _specific_ instructions!"

"Why? Why would you want _me_ raped?"

"You think you're so _clever_!" Muwan reached across the table with both hands, fingers curling into Yo's collar like talons. "You little _demon_! I could've had _everything_ I ever wanted if you _weren't_ in the picture! I needed you _beaten_ , so beaten that you would _never_ defy me! But you _still_ do it!"

"Ming is my friend, my cousin, like a _brother_ to me," Yo hissed back in her face. "I will _never_ let him be trapped by the likes of _you_!"

CRACK

Yo's head whipped to the side from the force of Muwan's slap. "You little bastard!!" She shrieked. "Ming is _mine_! He'll _always_ be mine!! I'll be his _wife_ one day!"

"No, you're not going to be _anyone's_ wife," Yo shot back, spitting out a few drops of blood. _Ow..._ he felt around the inside of his mouth with his tongue. _She split my lip ._

"Pha, _don't_!" Beam whispered hurriedly into the earpiece. Pha had been about to get up.

Pha shot a glare Beam's way, reluctantly staying in his seat.

"Not yet! We need her to confess to _everything_!"

"I will be if I can make you _disappear_!" The insanity Yo had suspected from day one was finally starting to show through the cracks. "It was supposed to be _you_ that night, not my darling _Ming_!" Muwan lunged for him.

Yo hadn't expected such a vicious reaction, and fell backwards off the bench with Muwan on top, her hands closing like a vise around his neck. He tried to buck her off, pulling at her hands. Then the iron grasp around his neck was suddenly gone, and he was gasping for air, staring up at the blue sky.

"Yo, baby, are you okay ??"

The sudden hands on him made him flinch away and curl up into a ball. Talking to Muwan about the horrible night he'd repressed in his memory for two years made it all come rushing back to him.

_The dizziness after only three sips of beer._

_The guys inviting him for a good time, and not listening when he insisted he had to stay with Ming._

_Being brought to a rundown hotel room and tossed on the bed._

_Stripped, touched, photographed, laughed at ..._

His body was shaking as he relived the event over and over in his mind, tears flowing from his eyes. _Please...don't touch me...let me go...I won't tell anyone, just let me go...no ...don't...don't touch me..._

He didn't know it, but he was pleading those same words out loud, eyes clenched tightly shut as he sobbed out two years worth of pain, self-loathing, and shame. Pha was kneeling beside him, helpless as tears started trickling down his own face. Yo had violently flinched away from his touch and started sobbing his heart out, hands clasped over his ears. Then what he said broke Pha's heart.

Beam and Forth stood a few feet away, Muwan held by her arms between them, twisting and shrieking she'd get her revenge on Yo. Neither paid her any attention, all their focus on the suffering couple in front of them.

XXX

Ming stared blankly at Beam and Forth, disbelief all over his face. Next to him, hands clasping his tightly, Kit gaped at them.

"... then she was taken into custody an hour ago," Forth continued, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Poor Yo ... kid's gonna have to testify if this mess goes to court. He'll have to relive the whole damn thing all over again."

Ming closed his eyes. _Yo..._ "He never told me," his voice cracked. "Why? _Why_ didn't he _tell_ me??"

Kit looked to Beam for answers. Beam's face screwed up in sorrow and he turned his head away, hiding in Forth's side. Forth wrapped a comforting arm around Beam's shoulders.

"He was probably scared," Forth finally said in a quiet voice, yet it was so loud in the small room.

"I would've dropped her the _instant_ he told me," Ming's eyes opened again, gazing straight at Forth.

"They took pictures of him, N'Ming," Forth reminded him as gently as possible. Ming was still in a fragile state, and didn't need to be pushed into a total breakdown. "She would've posted them everywhere she could if he'd dared to open his mouth against her."

"... but he still came to my house. He found out she'd blocked him on my phone," Ming insisted, unable to fully grasp the situation. "And why would she say she was going to be my _wife_ someday??"

"We don't know yet," Forth sighed again, glancing at Kit. Kit was soothingly rubbing Ming's hands, staring off in thought. "Her dorm room and family home is being searched by police as we speak. We're gonna find out what all she was planning to do. But all you need to know right now is," He laid a comforting hand on Ming's shoulder. "It's _over_. She can't touch you anymore."

Ming nodded once. "How come Yo didn't come to tell me this himself? Where _is_ he? Did she _hurt_ him ??"

Forth and Beam shared an uneasy look.

Kit frowned. "What are you two not telling us?"

This time, Beam answered, hesitant and soft. "N'Yo couldn't handle the mental stress in the end. He had a breakdown and was taken to the mental ward shortly after Muwan was arrested. Pha's with him there now."

Ming ground his teeth together, tears filling his eyes. " _No..._ "

Kit immediately stood and hugged Ming as well as he could. "Shh, Ming, this is _not_ your fault."

"It _is_ ... if I'd just _refused_ her-"

"You were _drugged_ and unable to function properly."

"But-"

"No, Ming. _Stop_ it. N'Yo will be okay. Pha's with him," Kit said soothingly. He glanced up at Beam and Forth for confirmation.

Their solemn faces made his heart sink.

_Oh, Yo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch this up to how far I have it on Wattpad, but...that'll take me a little while since part two has...I dunno, over a hundred chapters??? Don't remember, hahaha. but I'll work on it. ^_^
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	37. Comfort

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since Ming had last seen Yo. Ming had been stuck in the hospital for only five days, then discharged into Kit's care. Beam took notes for both Kit and Pha, since neither were able to attend classes right away. The only ones who came to visit him in Kit's room were his Engineering buddies and Win. He wasn't complaining...but they weren't Yo.

Ming sighed, glaring up at the ceiling. He still had conflicting feelings when it came to Muwan, but the ones that still saw her as a loyal girlfriend were slowly fading, leaving behind a tired numbness. It helped when he thought about what Muwan had done to Yo years ago. It caused a red hot rage to consume him, extinguishing even the numbness and exhaustion.

"What're you thinking about?"

Ming turned his head, blinking tiredly at Kit. "I hate her. I hate her so much."

Kit smiled sadly. "I know. I hate her too. I hate what she did to you and N'Yo."

"She deserves jail," Ming tried to keep his voice confident and steady, but it was growing weak and unsure. Even now, after finding out about everything Muwan had done, not only to him and Yo, but to all his past girlfriends, he still felt a horrible pull towards her. "KitKat, if it does come to a trial, how am I gonna get on the stand?? One look from her, and I'm _putty_ in her hands."

"Keep your eyes on me," Kit said, grasping Ming's hands. "Don't even look at her. She's nothing to you, Ming."

"And then there's Yo..." Ming trailed off, letting his eyes slide shut. "I don't even know how he's doing. P'Pha wont message me back."

Kit sucked in a deep breath. "Ming...He's doing better, but they're not discharging him just yet."

Ming opened his eyes, staring at Kit. "He told you how Yo is??"

"Finally, after I kept pestering him while you were napping today," Kit admitted.

"What did he say?"

"Yo was diagnosed with PTSD and anxiety. They've prescribed him some medication - I forgot which kinds - and he has to go to therapy after he gets out," Kit grimaced. "He still won't let Pha touch him. Says he doesn't want Pha to get his hands dirty."

"That makes no sense," Ming shook his head. "Yo wasn't _raped_."

"No...but he was _molested_ , Ming. And he remembers every bit of it."

"This is so messed up..." Ming groaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard with a dull 'thud'. "I wish I could just talk to Yo...I wanna _be_ there for him."

"I don't even know why they're letting Pha stay with him. Technically, only immediate family is allowed," Kit commented, turning a page in his textbook.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Yo's dad made it possible."

Kit's phone ringing startled both of them, Kit yelping and knocking his head on Ming's shoulder. "Ow... _fuck_..." he checked the screen. "It's Pha." He answered, putting it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"He's being discharged right now, Kit. I'm taking him to my room, if N'Ming wants to come see him," Pha hesitated. "Yo seems okay, but tell him to not talk about Muwan. It might trigger a panic attack."

"I promise, I won't," Ming lurched forward towards the hone, ignoring the screaming pain in his chest. Those thugs had cracked five of his ribs, and left severe bruising up and down his torso. "Please, I just wanna see my best friend."

There was some muffled talking. Then Yo came on the line, "Hello, Ming?"

"Yo! You haven't come to see me yet!" Ming teased, managing to sound casual.

Yo hummed into the phone. "Sorry. I was kept locked up by some mean ole quacks. But P'Pha helped me escape today. Freedom!"

Ming laughed along with Yo, glancing at Kit with a pained expression. "Is it okay if I come see you tonight, or do you want your 'alone time'?"

"Ming!" Yo sounded scandalized, then huffed. "Pervert. P'Kit, I feel for you, being stuck with such a _perve_ as Ming."

Kit shrugged. "Eh, I think I can handle him."

"KitKat, don't make it sound like I'm a chore!" Ming gasped, pretending to be offended.

Yo giggled on the other end. "I'll see you later, okay Ming?"

"Yup!" Ming agreed happily. "Hey, we can catch up on our homework together!"

"Ugh, homework," Yo fake-gagged. "Can I go hide somewhere? Or hire someone to do it for me?"

"Privileged rich kid."

"So are you."

"Hmm...that is true."

Yo huffed a laugh. "Bye, Ming."

"Bye bye, Yo."

Kit pressed the red x, ending the call. He gazed at Ming worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Ming sucked in a shaky breath. Then he shook his head, rubbing at one eye. "That wasn't my friend. That wasn't Yo."

Kit wrapped his arms around Ming, drawing him in to comfort him.

XXX

Yo clasped his hands together in his lap, gazing out the front windshield as Pha drove to their dorm building. _Pneumonia, glasses, the competition, Forth, and now... **this** ,_ he winced slightly. It was still too hard to think about it casually. _P'Pha and I have been through many bonding experiences. **Too** many._

"You're really okay with staying in my room?" Pha asked.

Yo frowned to himself. He could understand being gentle with him while he was trapped in the mental ward. But now he was out, he was _okay_ , so why did Pha insist on treating him like spun glass? _I'm not going to break_ , he fumed. He folded his arms, nodding. "Yes, P'Pha. If I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed."

Pha nodded slowly.

Yo looked over at him. "Or...do you not want me-"

"No!"

Yo blinked at Pha's outburst.

Pha shook his head 'tsk'-ing at himself. "I mean, I _do_ want you there, Yo. Don't _ever_ think I don't want you, okay?"

"How about the other kind?" Yo asked, forcing down a blush. He was honestly curious about...if Pha still wanted him 'that way' after finding out about what had happened to him.

Pha gave him a bewildered look. "What? What other kind?"

"Do you want me?" Yo asked softly, lowering his gaze to his lap. He couldn't look Pha in the eyes.

"Yo..." Pha sounded pained. "Of course I do. But not while you're still healing."

"They didn't rape me, P'Pha," Yo said flatly.

"Yes, I know, but-"

"So you're disgusted-"

"No, I'm _not_!" Pha snapped.

Yo cringed against the door, head bowed.

"I'm sorry..." Pha gentled his voice, one hand hesitantly reaching out, palm up, for Yo to take. Yo grabbed it as if it were a lifeline. "I _do_ still want you Yo. What happened to you doesn't change that. I _love_ you. But I'm _not_ going to rush you and traumatize you, okay? That's all I meant."

Yo gripped Pha's hand tighter. "I appreciate that, P'Pha. But we did talk about this before, and-"

"I won't push you."

"You're _not_. I'd already thought about it long enough before...before..." Yo growled at himself. "Before...Muwan..." he winced, remembering the flashes of the cameras aimed at him. _Grrrr...get out of my head!!!_ "And...if Ming _hadn't_ been attacked..."

Pha tenderly brushed his thumb over Yo's knuckles, soothing him.

"I would've invited you over the next night."

That time, it was Pha gripping Yo's hand tightly. "Yo..." his voice was low, velvety. "Talking about this right now is dangerous."

Yo swallowed hard, glancing up at Pha from under his bangs. "A little danger is healthy...or so I've learned."

Pha parked in the dorm parking lot, but didn't make a move to get out or let go of Yo's hand. He just sat there, hand entwined with Yo's, taking deep breaths. "You..." he finally spoke. "Are _so_ bad for my heart."

"Hmm," Yo hummed, placing his free hand on Pha's chest, right over his heart. "I'm just exercising it more than it's used to."

Pha let his head fall back against the headrest with a quiet groan. "What time is N'Ming coming over to see you?"

"We didn't exactly set a time...but I was going to call him when we got to your room. Why?" Yo cocked his head, voice way too innocent.

Pha's eyes were full of wild heat and an intense hunger when he locked gazes with Yo. "You already know."

Instead of being completely terrified, or having flashbacks, Yo felt an unfamiliar excitement mixed with relief. _P'Pha still wants me..._

XXX

"Ming!!" Yo bounded over to his friend, careful not to hug him too hard. He could see bandages peeking out from his button-up top. "I missed you!"

Ming slowly brought his arms up as Kit steadied him, carefully hugging Yo back. His arms still ached something fierce even though the attack had been two weeks ago. Some of the stitched areas weren't healing right, and he had to go in every couple days to get them looked at. "Missed you too, buddy."

Yo and Kit led Ming over to the couch, helping him sit down. Yo and Ming started chatting away as if the incident with Muwan had never happened, catching up on what homework they were expected to do, complaining about their faculty friends badgering them about hanging out, and other stuff.

Kit moved to stand next to Pha, watching them with a relieved smile. "N'Yo looks good. Better than I expected."

"...yeah. Surprised me on the way here," Pha admitted, folding his arms.

Kit blinked, looking up at him curiously. "Why? What'd he do?"

"Asked me if I still wanted him after everything."

"Huh?"

Pha looked at Kit meaningfully, raising his eyebrows.

Then it hit Kit what Pah was talking about. " _Eeew..._ I didn't wanna know _that_." He wrinkled his nose, swatting at Pha's arm.

"Have you and N'Ming done anything yet?"

Kit's cheeks turned pink, yet he still shook his head. "No...I even tried to initiate it the other day...but..." he bit his lower lip.

"But...what?" Pha prompted.

" _Ugh..._ " Kit made a face. "I...rolled us over so he was on top, and...he had a horrible panic attack. Freaked me out so bad. I thought I'd triggered a flashback or something."

Pha felt a pang of sympathy for Ming. "You didn't?"

"No...but I found out he's too scared to top anyone. Turns out, Muwan forced him to have sex with her whenever she wanted. So, thanks to her," Kit sighed sadly. "He's afraid of having sex with _me_."

"Wow..." Pha screwed his face up in sympathy, patting Kit's shoulder. Then he thought of something. "Did you ever ask him if you could do it the other way around?"

"'Other way around'??" Kit looked at him oddly.

"Maybe...you could top?" Pha suggested awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. _Holy shit...It was **way** easier to talk about sex with **girls**...why is this so damn **awkward**???_ He fully expected Kit to screech and yell at him. Maybe even punch him.

Instead, Kit stared at him as if Pha had imparted the meaning of life. "Fuck..." he breathed. "I'd never even thought about that..."

Pha rolled his eyes. "You're both _guys_ , Kit."

"Can _you_ honestly tell me you'd let _N'Yo_ top if he wanted?" Kit challenged.

Pha turned his gaze back to Yo, smiling and laughing at something Ming had just said. "If he had his heart set on it, I would let him."

"...wow," Kit was amused. "You're _really_ gone on him."

"He's my baby," Pha said simply. "There's not much, if anything, I wouldn't do for him."

XXX

Ming sighed, standing outside Kit's balcony doors, staring up at the sky. Yo had been happy, all smiles and laughter, just like he used to be. But Ming could see the signs: the anxiety in his eyes, the tightness around his mouth, the way he sat on the couch with his body tense, as if ready to flee at a moment's notice. It hurt Ming's heart to think of what Yo was going through.

Kit came up beside him, also looking up at the sky. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a bathrobe, drying his hair with a towel. "It's getting dark."

"Mmm," Ming hummed.

"You should come inside and eat some dinner," Kit added, glancing at Ming in concern.

"I'm not hungry," Ming mumbled, folding his arms. He was still staring up into the sky.

Kit sighed silently. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Kit, do you think Yo will ever get better?"

"He will," Kit said confidently. "He has a great support system, and an awesome best friend."

Ming finally brought his gaze down to Kit's, a shy smile appearing on his face. "You're too sweet to me."

"I'm not nearly sweet enough," Kit contradicted, smirking. "Come on," he held a hand out, "Come inside. It's getting cooler out, and you don't need to catch a chill on top of everything else."

Dinner was quick, just some instant ramen since neither felt like ordering in or cooking anything elaborate. Then Kit pulled Ming towards the bed, tucking him in before rounding to the other side and sliding in, cuddling up to Ming.

"I'm...sorry..." Ming stuttered. "About the other day...when I freaked out on you?"

Kit rolled to his side, pushing himself up on one elbow and frowned at Ming. "What's there to be sorry about?"

"I know you said I wasn't broken, but-"

"You're not," Kit interrupted with a scowl.

Ming huffed. "Yes, you said that, but-"

"You're not broken, Ming. Not to me," Kit's voice gentled. He pecked Ming's cheek lovingly, resting his free handover Ming's heart. "You're perfect in my eyes."

"If I was perfect, then I'd be able to give you what you wanted," Ming blurted out, tears once again filling his eyes. _Since when did I turn into such a crybaby????_

Kit's face turned sad. "Oh, Ming...it's true, I'd like to, but what I _truly_ want is for you to be happy."

"I'm happy when _you're_ happy."

"I'm happy."

Ming made a face. He obviously didn't believe Kit.

"Ming," Kit rested his head on Ming's shoulder. "I'm happy being by your side. I'm happy you didn't reject me, even after all the shit I put you through. Sex is pleasurable, _yes_ , but I don't _need_ it to stay with you."

"...Muwan-"

"Muwan has no place in our relationship, Ming," Kit cut him off, then pressed a quick kiss to Ming's mouth. "Now," he laid back down, snuggling closer. "I'm tired, and want to sleep."

Ming gave a breathy laugh, rolling over to face Kit, pulling him in to his chest. "Okay. Good night, KitKat."

Kit yawned, closing his eyes. "Good night, Ming."

Ming waited until Kit was asleep. Then he pressed his face into Kit's hair, breathing his boyfriend's scent in. _I love you so much...you're still here, even after the shit storm Muwan caused...how did I get so lucky?_ "I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Kit's forehead.

XXX

Yo giggled softly has Pha snagged his wrist, once again stealing a bite of the shrimp congee he'd picked up for Yo while busy talking with Ming. Ming and Kit had left an hour ago, leaving the two alone. Yo watched as Pha swallowed the bite, smirking slightly.

"Quit stealing my food," Yo playfully pushed Pha's knee. "I'm hungry."

Pha raised his eyebrows. "Then eat it."

Yo promptly scooped up a spoonful and stuffed it in his mouth before Pha could do anything. He giggled, mouth full, as Pha shook his head in amusement. "Hey," Yo mumbled, swallowing. "You said eat it. So I did."

"Sneaky," Pha teased, poking Yo's cheek. Yo giggled again, the sound lifting Pha's spirits. He kept his gaze trained on Yo, watching as the younger finished off the rest of the congee with no further interference from Pha. "You full?"

Yo nodded, stifling a yawn.

Pha couldn't help smiling. _My Yo is so cute..._ "Want to sleep now?"

Yo blinked. "Sleep?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"P'Pha..." Yo whined, pouting like a child. "You don't remember?"

Pha did remember what Yo was getting at. But Yo looked so exhausted...and Pha was still afraid of hurting him or causing him to have an anxiety attack. Worse, he could have a flashback. "Yo-"

Yo's pout turned into a sad frown. "Whatever," he muttered, getting up off the floor and flopping on Pha's bed, rolling to wrap himself up like a burrito in the comforter.

"Yo, baby," Pha pleaded, suddenly on the bed behind him.

Yo wouldn't budge. _Mean P'Pha...I told you I'm ready, and you **reject** me!_ It didn't help that Yo was rapidly losing his confidence, and was now feeling very embarrassed and depressed. _P'Pha doesn't want me after all...Plus,_ he closed his eyes, ignoring the worried guy behind him. _I'm still worried about it hurting. I'm a guy. I know how it'll go. I know it's gonna **hurt** , no matter how gentle he is...am I still afraid? I'm not afraid of **P'Pha** , am I??_

Pha, oblivious to Yo's thoughts and worries, was debating with himself whether or not to give in. Finally, he decided with a sharp nod that if Yo had his heart set on it being tonight, he wouldn't turn him down. Yo was obviously hurt by Pha's 'no', even after hearing the reasons behind it.

With Yo's sad eyes in mind, Pha bent down, slowly kissing his way across Yo's jaw.

Yo, surprised by the sudden attack, gasped loudly, clenching his eyes shut even tighter. _Oooo...he's actually doing it??_

"Are you gonna be mine tonight, Yo?" Pha murmured against Yo's skin. When he got no answer, he lifted his head, smirking at Yo's flushed face and heavy breathing. _Just a few kisses, and you're already this worked up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what's next. ;) It's a whole chapter by itself, since they're the main couple, but also because...eh, I wrote it that way a while ago. XD I really have no reason or excuse, hahaha~
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Allonsy~
> 
> KitKat


	38. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I just want to apologize for how long it took me to come back to AO3. I frankly found this site a little more challenging for uploading my work, and plum forgot to even come back because of family sh*t that happened (my maternal grandmother died, then my paternal great aunt, and then my paternal grandfather. life was in the sh*tter for me the past ten months or so). But I am back now. I can't make any promises on how fast I'll update, since I'm starting my new job tomorrow, and I update my Wattpad stories on Mondays, but I will try to update each Monday here, as well. And I will start posting my other stories here from Wattpad, too. Not yet, but I will eventually. :)

Yo kept his eyes shut tight, refusing to open them even as Pha resumed brushing teasing kisses across his jaw.

"Yo...baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" Pha murmured against Yo's skin.

He shivered lightly. "N-nothing..." That was unconvincing even to Yo.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Yo. I promise, I won't hurt you."

_I believe you mean that...but what about when I wake up **tomorrow**???_ Yo's mind exclaimed. He wrenched his eyes open, squinting in the dim light of Pha's room. Before he could even think of saying anything to dissuade the older guy, Pha pressed his mouth to Yo's in the softest, sweetest kiss ever, slowly deepening it into something hot and needy, making Yo whimper and wrap his arms around Pha's neck, securing them together. _Screw it...who cares about tomorrow?_

He whined when Pha broke the kiss with a soft smack, face flushing in embarrassment from the noise. _What the hell was **that**?? Did that come out of **me**???_

"So cute," Pha whispered, brushing their noses together.

"Am _not_ ," Yo complained breathlessly as Pha stole another kiss.

"Mm," Pha hummed. "Yes, you are."

Hands tugged gently at the hem of his t-shirt, and Yo hazily lifted his upper body enough for Pha to pull the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, then gasped as Pha bent down and latched onto a nipple, gently sucking at it. "P-P'Pha..." Yo's head went back at the feeling, back arching so his chest was pressing into Pha's mouth. " _Ah..._ " The moans were uncontrollable, pouring free from his mouth as he writhed at the older's touch.

"You like that?"

Yo's answering moan was cut off by clapping his hand over his mouth. _I sound like a wanton **whore**!!_

His hand was pulled away. "No, don't do that," Pha kissed the palm of Yo's hand, making his body zing at the feeling of Pha's lips against his skin. "I want to hear you, Yo."

Yo writhed as Pha brushed his hands down Yo's bare sides in a loving caress, eyes following the movement before flicking up to lock with Yo's gaze. Pha kept his eyes on Yo, leaning down to take the other nipple in his mouth. Yo threw his head back with a strangled shout, hands fisted in the sheets at his sides, feet pressing into the bed as his whole body went taut. He opened his mouth to say Pha's name, and all that came out was a keening moan.

He felt Pha pull away and managed to bring his head back around to watch with lidded eyes as Pha divested himself of his own shirt, making short work of his jeans at the same time. Yo licked his lips, suddenly caught in Pha's predatory gaze once again.

"P'Pha..."

That was all it took for Pha's control to snap. Yo found himself pressed into the bed again, groaning into Pha's mouth as their tongues entwined together, wicked hands pulling at the waistband to Yo's shorts. It seemed like only a nanosecond, and they were completely naked. Yo's face burned at the realization and he wanted to cover himself.

"Beautiful," Pha murmured in awe, drinking in the sight of his baby's white skin and toned body, yet still noticeably softer than Pha's. It was too enticing a sight to even try to resist. He pressed a loving kiss to Yo's forehead. "I love you."

Yo trembled, overwhelmed by all the sensations along with intense feelings of love and need adding to the mix. He reached up, framing Pha's face with shaking hands. "I love you, too."

Pha's brilliant smile nearly blinded Yo. As Pha leaned down to kiss him again, Yo lifted his head, meeting him halfway.

_I love you so much..._ Yo didn't say it, hoping Pha could feel it. _So much...it **hurts** , P'Pha, like a constant ache in my heart._

"Yo??" Pha's voice was alarmed. "What's wrong??"

Yo blinked his eyes open, realizing with a jolt that he was crying. He lifted one hand to wipe his eyes. "S-sorry...I just...um..." he stammered.

Pha's expression softened. "It's a lot, isn't it."

Yo nodded silently, biting at his lower lip.

"Stop that," Pha chastised gently, brushing his thumb over Yo's lip, prying it loose. "You look seductive biting your lip."

_Oh, really?_ Yo kept his gaze steady, deliberately biting his lip again, a challenging look in his eyes. _And what are you going to do about it?_

The smoldering stare he received in return nearly took his breath away. Then Pha was kissing him, fast and furious, stealing the air from his lungs and the strength from his body. It was all Yo could do to hang onto Pha's shoulders for dear life and reciprocate as much as he could. The noises coming out of his mouth as he felt Pha's hands move over his skin were embarrassing, yet he couldn't bring himself to care, too addicted and high on the feeling. They pressed against each other, kisses gentling, turning deep and slow. It made Yo feel like he was melting.

Then he felt Pha slowly hook a hand under his knee, pulling his leg up so his foot was flat against the bed. Yo tensed. Pha distracted him with gentle butterfly kisses up and down his neck, and Yo arched his neck towards Pha, silently pleading for more. His other leg was also bent then shifted to the side, spreading his legs apart to allow Pha to settle between them. Instead of continuing, Pha kneaded at Yo's hips, placing soft, ticklish kisses against Yo's abdomen, smiling against the bare skin when he felt Yo jerk and heard him giggle.

"You okay?"

Yo sighed dreamily. "Yes, I'm fine."

Pha looked up at Yo, pleased at how relaxed his baby looked, touched at the loving expression he had. It was a total one-eighty from the depressed guy he'd picked up from the hospital hours ago. He reached over to the nightstand for the lube he'd placed there earlier, popping the cap and warming a little lube in his hand, all without looking away from Yo. Yo watched him, swallowing when Pha's hand moved down.

The first finger was so alien feeling to Yo. He hadn't even gone that far during masturbation, and having a finger... _there_ , of all places, made him scrunch up his nose. He wriggled his hips a little. "Feels _weird_."

"Does it hurt?"

"No..." Yo shook his head slowly. "There's no pain."

Pha was relieved. "Good. Let me know if there is, and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay."

Then the finger started to move. Yo gasped, clawing at the sheets, unable to control himself as his hips moved with the rhythm. "Ah-ah- _ah_..." He tossed his head side to side when Pha slid another finger in beside the first, hissing between clenched teeth. It didn't hurt...not really. The stretch burned a little, but it was still bearable. " _Mmm..._ "

"Feel good yet?"

"Still...kinda weird..." Yo panted out. Then Pha's fingers hit a spot that sent electricity up his spine and caused fireworks to explode in front of his eyes. The high-pitched, needy moan that poured out seemed to encourage Pha, and his fingers pressed firmly against that spot again. Yo bucked against Pha's hand, writhing on the bed as the pleasure coiled more and more in his belly, threatening to overload his senses. "P...I-I can't... _ungh_..." He couldn't even form a complete sentence. He was too far gone. The third finger caused tears to form at the corners of Yo's eyes, and he whimpered at feeling so _full_. "Too much..." he keened, gasping as those fingers pushed deeper in. " _P'Pha!_ "

"Do you have any idea how seductive and delicious you look right now?" Pha murmured, nosing at Yo's neck teasingly. "You're so soft, so sweet..."

Yo couldn't respond, gasping and shuddering as he kept moving his hips desperately, needing those fingers to keep hitting that spot. _My **whole body's** gonna be permanently red if you keep saying dirty words!!_

"Mmm...the way you're clenching on my fingers...poor baby, are you that pent up?" His teeth nipped and tugged at Yo's earlobe.

The next prod against Yo's prostate was all he could take, and he was _cumming_ , harder than he ever had when it had been by his own hand. Awareness lazily seeped back into his brain after, chest heaving and body trembling from the aftershocks. He licked his lips, blinking drowsily up at Pha.

_Wait a minute..._ he wriggled his hips a bit, stifling a gasp. Pha's fingers were _still inside_ him.

"Feel better?" Pha asked, massaging Yo's hip soothingly with his free hand.

"W...wha..." Yo struggled to form words. He whimpered, arching when those sinful fingers started pressing even _deeper_. " _Aaahh..._ "

"You're looser now," Pha murmured, taking note of the flush deepening on his baby's face.

_Don't **say** things like **that**!!!_

His thoughts vanished as Pha removed his fingers, lubing them up again, then sliding them back in. A fourth finger was pushing its way in with the others, and Yo attempted to move up the bed, trying to escape it. Pha used his free hand to pin Yo's hips down.

"Sh, it's okay, Yo."

_No it's **not**!! Are you **trying** to tear me apart???_

"I have to stretch you enough so it won't hurt later. I don't want to cause any tearing, okay?"

Yo forced himself to relax again, wincing when all four fingers were inside him. It stung, but wasn't excruciating.

"Does it hurt?"

"...stings a little," Yo rasped unwillingly. _Do we really have to talk about **every** step???_

"I'm sorry," Pha leaned down, kissing Yo's abdomen. He chuckled as the muscles flexed. "Sensitive there, too?"

"You surprised me," Yo said defensively. His face reddened as he pushed his hips down so they could continue, forcing Pha's fingers to go deeper. He gasped at the feeling.

"Ah, am I neglecting my baby?" Pha teased, kissing Yo's hip and spreading his fingers to stretch Yo even further.

"P'Pha..." Yo cried out, clamping around Pha's fingers involuntarily. "S-stop _teasing_ me!!" Then they were gone, leaving him empty and aching. He heard the tearing of foil, and waited, fidgeting with the sheets at his sides.

"Ready?" Pha asked, gazing deep into Yo's eyes.

Yo clenched his fingers into the sheets. _This is it...no going back..._ "Yes."

It was a little humiliating, watching Pha nudge his legs even farther apart, then lift them towards Yo's chest for better access. When he felt something nudge at his entrance, he shut his eyes, waiting.

"Yo, open your eyes."

"No." He shook his head.

"Please?"

_Dammit..._ Yo warily did as asked, staring back at Pha.

"Don't look away from me," Pha ordered in a whisper.

Yo barely had time to nod before Pha started pushing in. Yo's hands scrambled for purchase, needing to clutch at something, _anything_ , so he could ground himself. It was so much, too much, he felt like Pha was splitting him in two...yet, the sensation of being filled, so totally dominated and controlled, was such an unexpected turn-on for Yo. It was especially surreal with the way Pha was gazing into his eyes the entire time. He sighed shakily when they were completely together as one, filled with content and _relief_ that his first time hadn't been taken in that hotel room in high school, but was being taken here and now by the guy he was in love with.

"Are you alright?" Pha's voice was strained.

Yo hesitantly wrapped his legs around Pha's waist, making a whimpering noise in his throat when it caused Pha to nudge his prostate softly. "I-I...I'm fine..." _No, no, no, I'm **not** fine, totally not fine!!! Too much, it's all **too much**!!_ But he wasn't about to say that to Pha, since he'd probably insist on stopping then trying again later. Besides, Yo wanted this just as much as the other did.

"Let me know when you're ready."

He gently wriggled his hips about a minute later, biting back a gasp. Pha groaned at the feeling, mouthing at Yo's neck to distract himself. "Y-you can move now, P'Pha," Yo's voice was breathy, almost unable to be heard.

Soon after Pha began, using slow, deep thrusts, he was forced to muffle Yo's loud cries and keening moans by kissing him fiercely. Who would've thought little Yo was a screamer? He circled his hips, aiming for that certain spot that made Yo's hands clutch that much harder, nails digging into Pha's back, his small body arching from the pleasure coursing through it like lightning.

"Ah, _ah_ , P'Pha... _there_..." Yo tossed his head, hooking his ankles together behind Pha's back to urge him deeper, faster. " _Ungh_...m-more..."

Pha latched onto Yo's neck, sucking hard at it, ensuring the appearance of a hickey the next day. _Everyone will know you're **mine**...my baby._

"I-I can't...almost..." Yo sounded delirious, struggling to talk. He was still sensitive from Pha making him cum with just his fingers earlier, so his orgasm was building a lot quicker than it would've otherwise.

"Let go, sweetheart," Pha thrust harder, forcing another cry from Yo. "I've got you."

Yo's vision whited out as he came, clamping down so tight Pha groaned, biting down where Yo's shoulder and neck met. He collapsed back into the pillows, shaking and gasping for breath. "P..." he mumbled, thoroughly fucked out. "You haven't..."

"I'm okay," Pha tried to tell him.

Yo frowned, struggling to think in the afterglow. "No...that's not fair to you..."

"Yo-"

"You can finish like this, P'Pha."

Pha bowed his head, trying to control himself at Yo's words. Then, taking a deep breath, he started moving his hips again, chasing his own release. Yo was over-sensitive and spent, yet the feeling made him moan softly, and he raised his head to capture Pha's in a kiss. Pha groaned into his mouth, muscles locking as his orgasm washed through him. Yo's cheeks reddened even more at the feeling of warmth filling him.

_I'm glad **he** remembered the condom..._ He thought hazily. Then Pha was pulling out, the sensation causing Yo to squirm and mewl softly. _That feels even **weirder** than when it went **in**!_

"My beautiful baby."

Yo wrinkled his nose at Pha, unaware it only made Pha think he was cute. "I am _not_ b-"

Pha cut him off with a hard kiss, muffling all complaints, and short-circuiting Yo's brain. Yo surrendered completely, hands gliding up Pha's back and nails lightly digging into the skin. They broke apart with a wet sound.

"Shall we go again?" came Pha's mischievous voice.

Yo's eyes widened, all drowsiness swiftly vanishing. "Again??" He squeaked, feeling like prey all over again. _Isn't once enough???_

As Pha started leaving wet kisses trailing down Yo's front, Yo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making anymore noises. All thoughts of keeping quiet flew out the window when Pha swallowed him down, causing a loud moan to rip free from his throat. Yeah, it was a bit backwards, but Yo finally got his first blowjob -- _after_ having sex for the first time.

It may have been Pha that started the second round, but in the end, it was Yo that became enthusiastic after that, demanding more and more until Pha _finally_ managed to beg off due to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...yeah, I finally come back, and I hit you with a chapter of smut, lmao! XD hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Allons-y~
> 
> KitKat


End file.
